A Real Lady
by ayamiko95
Summary: It's so frustrating that you can't be with the one you love just because of your status in the industry. What if, Misaki has a secret that could help her match up to Usui? What if Misaki...is truly a Lady? A rich young lady? Please read and review and share this story with others :) ANOTHER CHANCE (prequel) is up!
1. Prologue

_Hi there, this is my first Kaichou wa Maid-sama fic, please take care of me. ^^ I may not update fast, but please be patient._

_This chapter came to my mind when their love story had a problem. And then I made the final decision of writing a fic upon the latest chapter's release. Chapter 52._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama.**_

_***EDITED***_

_**

* * *

**_

**~Prologue~**

"Miyabigaoka. That was your chance onee-san." Suzuna said, glancing at her sister before going back to sort her varieties of postcards.

Misaki sighed, "I've done a lot of things already for Seika to be what it is now. And I don't want to be under that president of theirs." Misaki shivered with distaste for Igarashi-kaichou.

"But still, it's free of charge right? It's a good opportunity, and it's just a rare chance to be offered something like that."

"Suzuna…"

"And anyway, Usui-san seems to fit there."

Misaki jumped in surprise. "Wh-what made you say that?"

"Well…" Suzuna looked at her sister, as if gauging whether Misaki would freak out or not, "You've been talking to yourself for a while now, and it was kind of loud…"

"What have I been saying?"

" 'Why does he seem to fit?' 'How come—"

"Okay!" Misaki said, interrupting Suzuna from whatever she had to say next.

Their mother entered the room, she smiled at Misaki, "Why don't you go out with him? You clearly like him as he likes you."

"Eh?" Misaki blushed, "You got it wrong! He's just teasing me! That perverted no good Usui!"

Minako giggled softly as she went into the kitchen. Misaki sighed as she stood up, she proceeded to her room. Things were so complicated for her. Usui is just full of secrets and mysteries. His mysterious turn up in Seika Academy, how he entered into her life so suddenly upon learning her secret.

Rich…

What if he is truly rich? He mentioned something about tutors before. (*See chapter 11 of manga). Then, the first time we went to Miyabigaoka, he knew how to play chess. And he wasn't just good at it, he was great! Then his expense, how can he afford to be at Maid Latte everyday? Are those enough to prove that Usui and I are from different worlds?

"So what if our worlds are different?" Misaki plopped onto her bed.

"You like him, Misaki." Minako said, slowly opening her daughter's bedroom door.

Misaki blushed, did she just say that out loud? "Wh-what?" Misaki asked, a tone higher.

Minako smiled gently, "He has the same air as your father, you know." She sat beside her daughter.

"Same…air?" even though she was curious, a spark of anger ignited inside of her at the mention of the father who left them.

"Yes," Minako smiled, "Just by one look, you can tell that he is intelligent, well educated and has flawless manners. Qualities of a rich gentleman."

Misaki was silent as she thought about it. She began thinking of Usui. How he always appears noble, his top notch scores even though he doesn't seem to be studying. His air…

But then, something caught Misaki's attention.

"Rich gentleman?" Misaki questioned, looking at her mother.

Her mother nodded, "Maybe it's time for me to tell you the real reason why your father left…"

"Didn't he leave because he was tired of—"

Her mother shook her head, she took both of Misaki's hands gently, "You may not remember, but we used to live in a huge house. Your father decided to move to this house since he wanted to severe his ties to his family…"

"You mean…we're from a rich family?"

Her mother smiled. "Your father was. I was just from a common family. Your father's family was against us getting married, but they couldn't do anything, we were in love."

Misaki studied her mother's expression, it was like she was getting younger, and she had this certain glow...

"Your father was a great man. We still got married, it took time for his family to accept us, but they were able to…a little, when we had you. But your father was given all these responsibilities that made him unable to be by our side all the time. He got sick of it and we ran away from that house."

"And then?" Misaki asked eagerly, when her mother took a long pause.

"We had this house. It was peaceful for a while, until your father was forced to return."

"But…if he truly wanted to stay with us, he could've!" Misaki said.

Her mother shook her head, "What he had weighed was his continuous freedom in exchange for his family's happiness. Your father is a very successful person. Most people in their family company only want to make a deal with him. And since he loved us dearly, your father's family made a deal. He can continue on this lifestyle, in exchange, they'll direct all business to him."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Being famous, Misaki, and only living in a common unprotected house…"

"Oh…" Misaki said, she looked down at the floor as everything sunk in, "But…why are you telling me all these now? Do you think…I should stay away from Usui?"

Her mother shook her head gently, "No, this is what I want you to do, you should go and live in your father's place."

"What! Aren't we unwanted there! And! I don't have to match up to Usui, if that's what you're thinking."

"You are their favorite grandchild among all your cousins." Her mother smiled. "And Misaki, I want you to go there for your own well-being. You are talented, and you can't just send all these talents of yours to waste."

"But what about you and Suzuna? I can't just leave you two,"

"Misaki, am I really that unreliable?"

"Ah, no! It's just that…"

"We'll be alright. You have to pursue what your heart truly wants. Go, Misaki, go and be a real lady."

* * *

_**A/N: **__For those who read the original one, how is this edited start of the story? Better? :D At least Misaki's knowledge of Usui's situation is already established here. :D_


	2. Grandfather

_Thanks for those who reviewed my first chapter. I'm glad you guys took an interest in it :D_

_I wanted to reply to your reviews one by one, but I didn't have time, I'm so sorry. I was so busy updating my other fics, those who have me on their author's alert would notice that. Thank you for your patience, please enjoy this next chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama**_

_**Important note: **__In this fic, please take note that I'm mixing the manga and my own idea. So please, in the future, don't say, 'this didn't happen in the manga or anime!' Thank you. But, in some chapters, I might follow the manga...I'll just warn you guys if I do...or maybe not anymore..._

* * *

**~Chapter 1 - Grandfather~**

"Good morning Misaki-sama,"

Misaki took a deep breath as she entered the house she used to live in when she was young, a mansion which she cannot remember. As she entered, she shivered, the place seem so cold unlike her warmth filled place where her mother and sister were.

"Your Father is on a business trip. The Master wishes to greet you personally, he is in his study together with the Mistress." A butler said, guiding Misaki up the stairs.

Misaki moved slowly, still trying to get used to the stilettos she was wearing. Her attire completely portrayed a rich Young Lady, she had this all borrowed from Aoi-chan who didn't question why Misaki needed it, but just enjoyed the fact that Misaki wanted to be a 'real girl' already.

Misaki groaned as she had a flashback.

"_Eh? What? Misaki-chan wants to dress like a rich Ojou-sama?" The manager asked when Misaki asked for Aoi's help._

"_Hn hn," Aoi said proudly, "So, you are finally thinking the right way."_

"_Rich Ojou-sama? What for? Are you playing dress up?" Usui asked, poking his head from the kitchen._

_Misaki blushed, "No! It's none of your business!"_

"_Then…" Aoi said, pulling a large suitcase out of nowhere._

"_Wh-where did you get that from…"_

"_I always had it prepared in case you came back to your senses. Now…" Aoi said, opening the huge suitcase, "Yes, you'll need this and this. Yes, this color will suit your complexion."_

"_This is simpler, it might be good on her," the manager suggested, joining Aoi._

_Misaki slowly shrunk back._

"Ah! Misaki!"

Misaki stopped from her reverie as someone called her name. She stopped walking and turned around to see a male, who seems to be the same age as her, who has dark maroon hair and golden eyes. But her brows furrowed when she didn't recognize who it was.

"Ryuu-sama." The butler leading her acknowledged.

"Ryuu?" Misaki repeated, still, that name didn't ring a bell.

"Ah, Io-san, I'll take it from here. I have a lot of things to talk about with Misaki!" the boy said cheerfully.

"Of course." The butler bowed and proceeded down the stairs.

As soon as Misaki and Ryuu were alone, Ryuu sighed and smiled a smile of relief to Misaki, though Misaki couldn't quite understand why.

"Um…" Misaki began in an uncomfortable manner.

"Ah," Ryuu said, finally realizing what was his mistake, "I'm sorry, you might not have remembered me, I'm Ryuu Sasaki, we used to play together. Well, I guess it can't be helped if you can't remember me, you were just three years old I think, and I was five by then. Well…ah…" he smiled, "You sure grew into quite a lady." He grinned, laying a hand on top of Misaki's head.

"Um…uh…" Misaki was still uncomfortable with a stranger, to her, to be so overly familiar with her.

"Really, I'm very sorry," he said, putting his hand to his side, "I guess I just can't help being so familiar with you. Well, I guess we'll get to know each other once again. The fact that you came here, you're coming to live in this mansion again…right? Come on, I'll lead you to where your grandparents are."

"Uh…okay…" Misaki said, she was speechless as she followed Ryuu.

Along the way, Ryuu asked Misaki questions about how she was doing for the past few years.

"Really? A student council president? That's great! I would've visit you anytime, but I just couldn't…" he said.

"Um, and why is that?" Misaki asked, though the answer must've been obvious.

"Because my parents disallowed me to visit commoners." He said quietly, and then he turned slightly to look at Misaki, "I'm sorry, that made you uncomfortable didn't it? The truth is, I envy you Misaki."

"Eh?"

"I mean, not with the tragedy that happened to your family, but with your freedom. I've always wanted to live a life of a commoner, even if it's just one day. Just to know what the real world is all about."

"Then why—"

"We're here," Ryuu said, smiling at her before he looked ahead and pushed open two high doors. The doors revealed a huge library, and then right at the middle, near the window, was a few steps of stairs, on top was a huge patio-looking space, only it was indoors.

Two old people were sitting quietly, one was drinking tea reading the newspaper while the other was looking through some documents.

The old woman who was looking over the documents looked up, she had a strict looking face. Misaki couldn't tell if she was smiling when the corner of her lips pulled up. "Ara, Misaki-san. You're already here."

"G-good morning," Misaki bowed, she mentally hit herself for stuttering and being nervous for no big reason.

"Did I just hear the name of my favorite granddaughter whom I haven't seen for years?" the old man said, smiling up from his newspaper.

Misaki sighed briefly. Well, he didn't seem as strict as her grandmother. But still, it was he, who had threatened her father to leave his family…she can't let her guard down just yet.

"Ryuu, I see you've been reacquainted with Misaki again." Grandfather said, slowly walking down the steps, despite his age, he seems to be strong. Walking straight and sure.

"Yes. Sadly, she doesn't remember me anymore." Ryuu said, scratching the back of his head.

Grandfather chuckled as he stopped in front of me, he gave me a once over look and smiled. "You are dressed appropriately my child. It seems you have been living a good life."

Misaki nodded politely, but deep inside she wanted to be angry. Good life. He's probably well aware of the hardship her family had to go through. Still, Misaki fidgeted in her dress. She wasn't used to this sundress she was wearing; it was a plain white sundress with a thick black belt on her waist, just to accent her shape. She had on a pair of silver strapped stilettos which she thinks was too unmatched, but Aoi insisted that it looked good. Her hair was curled just for the occasion.

"Thank you." Misaki said with a polite tone.

"So, what is the real reason why you've come here?" her Grandmother asked, proceeding down the small steps towards them.

"I shall take my leave now." Ryuu bowed, "Let's talk again later Misaki!" he smiled as he left the room.

"Oh, yes. That's right, I was surprised when your Father said he received a letter that you want to learn how to be a proper lady." Her Grandfather pointed out.

"Has your mother kicked you out of the house since she could no longer support you and your sister?"

Misaki clutched her dress. She had to control her temper. She can't just lose it like she does when she's in school. "No," Misaki said calmly, "I have merely come here to seek for your help, and also, I don't want to be a burden to my hardworking mother."

"Hardworking." Grandmother said in a mocking tone.

Misaki gripped her hands tighter.

"Now now. Let me talk to the child alone." Said Grandfather, and Misaki immediately loosened her grip at that.

"Alright," Grandmother said with a hint of disappointment.

_So much for favoritism._ Thought Misaki.

"Now then," Grandfather said, walking into the library as Misaki followed. "Tell me the real reason why you have come here." He opened the glass doors leading to the balcony of the library. He took a seat where another small patio lies.

"I…I'm sorry. I'm being selfish aren't I?" said Misaki.

Grandfather shook his head. "Well I just want to know what fate had done for me to able to see my favored granddaughter."

Misaki looked away, not bothering to take the seat he had offered. "If I am, your favored granddaughter, then why didn't you come see me? I didn't know anything about my father at all, nor that I even have living grandparents."

Grandfather was quiet. He looked at Misaki, his cheerful façade suddenly disappeared and was replaced by the face of a normal tired old man. "I'm sorry."

"I…I'm not blaming you or anything…" said Misaki.

Grandfather shook his head. "There'll always be something lacking in your life and that will be my fault. But nothing could've been done, child. I didn't want my son to live a hard life."

"Is that it?" Misaki asked, "Or is it because no one would inherit your business?"

The old man chuckled. "You're smart, child. But no, that's not the whole reason. While yes, I want him to inherit everything, there are still other suitable heirs though. But that kid, my son, your father, he has a great potential. He's a genius, if I must say. You have his eyes, you know."

Misaki was quiet. They were talking about her father who she had never seen, well, a father who she could no longer remember. It was kind of uncomfortable. But she's surprise, she was easily conversing with this old man, who is her grandfather, like they had not been apart, and it was like there were not status differences.

"You're searching, Misaki." Grandfather spoke, staring into Misaki's eyes intently.

"Pardon?" Misaki asked with manners.

"Your eyes. They are making judgments. Mikeru is like that too." He said, speaking of Misaki's father's name. Misaki repeated the name over and over in her head. The way her grandfather said it…it was like in English…

"Michael?" asked Misaki, she tried pronouncing it in the right English enunciation.

"Yes. You are sharp indeed." The old man chuckled once again. "Your Father was born in America, so we gave him an English name. Well, since we came to live in Japan, it's only normal people will have difficulty pronouncing it right, so we just called him Mikeru."

Misaki smiled a bit.

"Would you want to hear more about your Father or do you want to know him by yourself?"

"By myself, if that would be alright."

The old man smiled, "I don't why you still came here, Misaki. You are already a fine lady. Though you need some improvement, but I don't see why you still have to come all the way here. You could have learned from what the teenagers have now, internet."

Misaki shook her head, "It's still different. Though I admit I had learn a few of my manners there, but it is still different when a teacher is in front of me, correcting me."

"You do know what sacrifices you have to make if you want to stay in this household. Your father had chained himself in order to free you, little Suzuna and your mother."

"I am well aware." Misaki said determinedly.

"Then, your reason, I won't ask about it any further. I see that whatever it is is very important for you to fulfill. But you have to remember, that it won't be easy for you and you have to follow every task that has been given to you."

"I understand."

"And, I have heard that you are doing a part time job. You don't have to bother anymore. I will send money to your mother which is twice your salary."

"Ah. I…"

"Yes?"

"I _will_ follow every rules or task you lay upon me, but please. Let me keep this part time job, and my current life. I know that you may be thinking of transferring me to a more prestigious school, but I've worked hard in my current school for it to become what it is right now. You can hire me a private tutor or something, but please, don't transfer me or take away the life I have now."

"Do you understand what you're asking for, child. It is like suicide. To study at school, then have your part time job and then come home for tutor on several subjects and then on your etiquette."

Misaki bowed low, "Please, grandfather. I beg you. I will do my best at everything. I won't let you down."

The old man sighed. "I'll see how I can arrange your schedule so you won't have to be tired all the time."

Misaki looked up and smiled, "Thank you."

Grandfather smiled once again, "I missed you, child."

Misaki smiled back.

* * *

"Doesn't Misa-chan look tired these days?" Ryuunosuke wondered aloud. (Kurotatsu)

"Yeah, rumors had it that the Demon of Seika has been calm lately." Naoya nodded. (Shiroyan)

"Nooo. Shiroyan! We won't get beat up anymore!" Ikuto cried. (Ikkun)

"Please be quiet, Masters." Misaki said, her brows twitching as she tried to regain patience.

"W-well, we still shouldn't push it…" Shiroyan suggested as the two members of the idiot trio nodded along with him.

"But…" Ikkun observed, as Misaki served the other guests, "Something has changed."

"Ah. Really." Usui appeared out of nowhere all of a sudden, wearing his usual blunt expression.

"U-Usui!" the idiot trio said in surprise. Their hearts practically jumping out of their chests.

"What's different?" Usui pressed, looking at Ikkun.

Ikkun gulped at Usui's sudden closeness, "Uh. Uh, she…she's more poised. Back then, Misa-chan would slouch a bit, but this time, her back seems to straighten completely."

"Waah, great Ikkun. As expected of an otaku! You saw that tiny detail immediately!" Kurotatsu praised his friend.

"Hmn…" Usui mumbled, he stared at Misaki, and couldn't help but agree with the idiot trio. Misaki had changed…somehow…

* * *

_**A/N: **__How was it? Please review! I hope to hear your reactions; I want to know if this fic is worth it. :D_


	3. Father

_Hi, currently, we're on exams week, but I made an effort to write a portion so that when I update on Christmas break, there's won't be a lot more work to do here. :D_

_Oh, um, I'm having the case of author's block, it would help me a great deal if you guys give me suggestions for the flow of the story... thank you._

**_Thanks a lot for those who reviewed. They were great supports! _**_Your words urge me to update as soon as possible. :D_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama**

* * *

~**Chapter 2 - Father~**

"You're doing well Misaki-san."

Misaki lifted her head a few centimeters to look at her grandmother who just entered her room, all the while she was aware of the stack of books balanced on top of her head and that she's wearing 3-inch heels.

"Thank you, grandmother." Misaki replied, she placed her right foot crossed behind her left and bent her knee gently—a bow.

"I see you're getting the hang of it. There'll be a party a month from now and there'll be several important guests. I'd be proud to have you presented to them."

"That's such an honor." Misaki answered, though deep down she just hated that idea. She wasn't fond of parties. Much more the exquisite ones. Even though she's slowly being trained to enter the world she originally belongs to, she still can't help feeling like an outcast.

"Your session can end here. I suggest you pick up again next week. We're going to have an important dinner tonight."

"Yes madame." Misaki's tutor, who was silent the whole time, answered. She carefully removed the books from Misaki's head.

"An important dinner?" Misaki asked, slowly taking off the painful heels.

"Yes. We have a guest. Your chambermaids have already fixed your bath. Please go be ready. We will leave the mansion at 8 sharp. I expect you to be ready in an hour." then she left the room along with Misaki's tutor.

Misaki sank onto her couch as soon as they left. Her grandmother sure knew how to put her under pressure all the time. She's been at this for three weeks already. The first few weeks were dreadful. She had to learn about proper language, proper etiquette, proper everything. She felt like a doll, but this is what she asked for. She just have to bear with it.

"Misaki-sama, your bath is ready." a maid entered from the connecting bathroom. Misaki sighed again as she stood up.

If they're eating outside, then that means they'll return home around 11 or so. She needs at least an hour to finish her council works and maybe another hour to finish her homeworks. She's so tired these days, she wondered if she could keep this up for much longer...

* * *

"Eh? Usui-kun? Why are you here? Are you here to help out?" Satsuki, the manager, asked.

"Isn't Misa-chan here?" he asked, looking around, and it seems that Misaki wasn't around at all.

"No, she looked really drained and tired when she came here for work earlier, and so I sent her home early. But it seems there's still a lot of things in her mind. Is her council duty too much?" she asked worriedly.

Usui leaned on the kitchen counter and looked thoughtful. Misaki was acting like usual at school today. Scolding him for eating at the council room, countering several other male students who dared to break the law of the school and such. Nothing seemed odd, except...

"Well, she's not as fierce as before." he nodded to himself, again. with his blunt expression, "which is really odd. She could smash a wall when she gets angry, but today nothing like that happened." he nodded again, already in his chibi form.

Honoka's head popped into the kitchen, "Well, she's become more...dainty."

"Elegant, you mean." Erika's head popped above Honoka's.

"You guys, you were eavesdropping." Satsuki chastised as Erika and Honoka entered the kitchen too.

"Misaki hasn't been her usual self lately." Erika said, looking at Usui, as if he had the whole explanation for it.

"Though, she _is_ elegant when taking care of the costumers, she's different these days. Back then, she wouldn't mind about how she looks, but these days I see her fixing up." Honoka said.

"She's a girl. Of course she'd be—" Satsuki sweat-dropped.

"She's much too lady-like." Honoka interrupted.

"She's not even bothering to treat the idiot trio like she usually does." Aoi suddenly entered.

"Aoi-chan!" Satsuki said.

"Usually those idiot trio are a pain, but they can be observant. They've written down every detail that has changed about Misaki, talk about scary. They said that she didn't even bother to be all 'evil' on them when they were getting noisy in the cafe." Aoi said, folding his hands to his chest.

"Well...you're right..." Satsuki slowly agreed.

"Do you have any idea what she might be up to?" Aoi asked, looking at Usui, who had been silent the whole time.

"No." he said bluntly.

"Then, we'd better find out soon," Aoi said, smiling.

"Aoi-chan...don't do anything rash." Satsuki warned.

* * *

"Come along child." Grandfather prompted Misaki, as she stopped in awe, seeing the large restaurant where they were to dine.

_"S-so...high class."_ she thought, as she slowly followed her grandparents. She walked carefully, hoping she won't trip in the heels she was wearing. As she entered the restaurant, they were immediately directed into a VIP room.

"Your guest just took a stroll outside, he will be returning soon." one of the attendant told Grandfather.

Grandfather nodded. "Very well." and he took his seat.

Misaki looked at the rectangular table, currently decorated with flowers and such. She was thinking of where to seat.

"Just take a seat anywhere." Grandmother said, sitting beside Grandfather.

"Yes, grandmother." Misaki automatically replied. She immediately took a seat across her Grandfather. "About the guest, grandfather..." Misaki began to ask.

But before she could finish speaking, a waiter announced the arrival of the guest. A tall dark blond haired man with deep aqua eyes entered the room. Misaki squinted her eyes, she wondered how come the man triggered something in her memory, though she couldn't recall meeting any foreigner.

"Good evening," he greeted Misaki's grandparents formally. "it would have been better if we just had dinner at the mansion."

"Well, it's nice to eat outside once in a while, especially since you got back." Grandfather said coldly.

"It's nice to see you again Mikeru." Grandmother said softly, the way she talked, it was the first time Misaki knew she was even capable of such kindness. Usually she was too strict and cold.

But at the mention of the name, Misaki flinched. _Mikeru_. That name...

"Father?"

Mikeru smiled, "I haven't seen you in a while Misaki."

"Go take a seat," Grandfather instructed.

"Yes father." he said, taking his seat beside Misaki.

Misaki froze, she wasn't comfortable with this man yet, even if he is her father. This man who had been missing in her life for as long as she could remember. The man whom she had been blaming the whole time as to why they were living a hard life. He seem well and carefree as if he had forgotten that he even has a family. Could her mother be wrong? Could she only have been tricked into thinking this man really cared for them?

"How are you doing? Are you getting use to the life in the mansion?" he asked familiarly, as if they were just old friends who haven't seen each other in quite a while.

"I-I'm doing fine." Misaki stammered, she was losing her composure and accidentally replied like she usually did if she were not in the presence of her grandparents.

"Your tone is very rude, Misaki-san." Grandmother chastised.

"It's alright mother." Mikeru laughed, "It's my fault. I haven't seen my daughter in years and I'm sure I'm just like a stranger to her right now."

"I hope you're not trying to imply something." Grandfather said, eyeing his son.

"No, not at all. Let us just enjoy the meal." he said, as waiters and attendants began entering the room, filling up the table with delicious food.

There was tension in the room the whole time, Misaki became confused. She didn't know Grandmother could be so kind and gentle, at the same time, she didn't know Grandfather could be so cold. He was cold when he talked to Father. But, that must be the real him, he was, after all, the man who separated his son from his family...

"So, Misaki, tell me more about what you have been doing?" Mikeru asked his daughter after the meal.

"I..." Misaki answered speechlessly, she didn't know what to say at all.

"I was quite surprised when you sent me a letter, well, father sent me the letter you sent."

"I'm sorry, it was selfish of me..."

"Not at all." Grandfather said, "We have been waiting for the time for when you can join us. We were quite fond of you when you were young."

_"Then why kick us out of the house?" _Misaki thought, then she remembered that it was her father who left and tried severing all ties.

"She's the president of the student council at her school." Grandmother pointed out, probably trying to lift the building tension.

"Really?" Mikeru exclaimed, though he looked surprised, Misaki could tell that he was just faking it. She wanted to say that out loud, but thought better of it.

"That will add to her good reputation." Grandfather said.

"Would it be fine if I talk to my daughter privately, after all, there is much we need to discuss." Mikeru said, he looked at Misaki and smiled.

"Of course." Grandmother answered before Grandfather could say anything else. "We could just talk again back at the mansion."

As soon as her grandparents left, her father looked at Misaki and sighed, "Well then Misaki, it seems there are a lot of things I have to talk to you about."

"That's right." Misaki said, not bothering to keep up the well-mannered pretense.

* * *

"Mother," Suzuna called, her head poking into the small room where they usually eat.

"Hmn?" Minako replied, not looking up as she continued to write.

"You're writing a letter to him again?"

Minako smiled at Suzuna, "Yes, he's about to meet Misaki now."

"Aren't you going to tell onee-san about this?" Suzuna asked, but Minako just shook her head.

"I'm sure that she'll be hearing it from your father, himself."

"Onee-san sure made a rash decision."

Minako smiled, "You're still too young to understand Suzuna, but in due time, you will."

"How sure is she that Usui-san is even from the high class?"

Minako smiled, "Your father can pretty much pull a lot of strings even when he's away,"

Suzuna smiled too and shook her head, "Onee-san will be very angry if she knew you had father do a background check and didn't tell her."

"I'm sure."

"I really wonder why you haven't told her that you've been in touch with Father recently...Why you didn't tell her the truth earlier, or at the same time you told me the truth..."

Minako frowned, "I guess...I just didn't know how to bring it up. Your sister can be quite hard headed and stubborn, just like Mikeru."

"I really want to meet him soon," Suzuna smiled as Minako stroked her hair.

* * *

"I've decided that it was the best way to give you, your mother and Suzuna, a good life." Father said, he just finished explaining why he disappeared from their lives. Even though Minako had explained it to Misaki already, she just wanted to hear it from him, himself.

"I..." Misaki was speechless yet again. What was she suppose to say anyway?

Mikeru leaned on his chair and sighed, "And now, you've fallen in love and came to seek my help." Misaki's eyes widened but Mikeru gave her no space to interrupt, "I'm sure Minako already explained to you the risks and chains you're to encounter if you want to come back to this household. Though there are things she doesn't know, let me be the one to tell you. Your love will be futile." he said, looking straight at Misaki with cold eyes.

"W-what?" Misaki flushed, suddenly standing up, "You don't have the right—"

"You are still a child!" Mikeru said, "You don't understand. You may be part of the high class already, but your hands are all tied. Father may have promised you freedom, but those are just lies. There are traps hidden beneath those words. He promised me back then that I'm allowed to visit you, my family. But what do I get? Work, pile of work to do, which prevented me from seeing you. If I had free time, Father would tell me that there's an important guest I have to meet."

"But Grandfather—"

"You didn't tell him the real reason why you wanted to be trained to be a proper lady, did you?"

Misaki shook her head, at that, Mikeru sighed in relief.

"Don't tell him." Mikeru said, standing up. He moved towards the window, gazing at the street lights below. "If you do, you might lose him."

"Why? I don't understand!"

"Misaki," he said, looking at her with sad eyes. "It's futile. I haven't told Minako the whole story yet but—"

"What are you talking about? It's like you've been talking to mother for quite a while now. A while ago, when Grandmother mentioned about me being in the student council, you weren't genuinely surprised, have you been spying on me? On us?"

"No," he slowly shook his head, "I've been in contact with Minako recently."

"What?" Misaki felt like she was just slapped across her face. What? Her mother didn't mention about anything like that!

"It's suppose to be a secret. No one can know that we've been in contact, not even you. And why am I telling you this now? Because, right now, you deserve to know. I care about you, my daughters, my family. I insisted that Minako let you and your sister think what you want about my disappearance. Especially you. As you were growing up, your personality could already be defined. You were always fighting for the right thing. And I'm sure you would do something if you knew about the family situation."

"Of course I would! It's not fair to—"

"No matter how strong you are, Misaki, you should know who your enemies are."

* * *

"Minako?"

Minako jumped, she almost dropped the phone when she heard the voice on the other end of the line.

"Mikeru, why are you calling? Is it—"

"Don't worry. I'm at a public pay phone. I just want to hear your voice." Mikeru sighed, he leaned on the telephone machine, his eyes watching the people outside the booth. "It's been years."

Minako smiled, "Did you finally find a loophole in the chains?" she asked softly.

"Maybe a little rust in the chains. I'm still far from being free. But now that they have a new doll to indulge in..."

"Was it wrong for me to tell Misaki?" Minako frowned.

"Even if you didn't, she'll still end up here. Only worse. Father had been keeping an eye on Misaki, and if the spies picked up that Misaki is in love with that boy...from that family..."

"Is...something wrong?" Minako asked, picking up something in his voice. Worry? Dislike?

"No, it's nothing. It's just that...Misaki's being here could be good, at the same time bad. Bad, because she'll be tied down like me. She won't have her free will. Good, because she'll be able to pull some strings herself once she gets use to her new life, also Father won't have enough time to tie me down."

"I see...then, about the boy Misaki—"

"I'm sorry Minako, but there's something I've failed to tell you..." He said sadly.

"What is it?"

"The boy Misaki likes..._is _from a well distinguished family..."

"You think that your Father would disapprove of him for Misaki?"

"Yes, well, it's something more than that..."

"Mikeru, I'm getting worried. What is it?"

"Well, you see. This Takumi that Misaki likes is..."

* * *

_The next day..._

"Ayuzawa."

Misaki suddenly jumped when she heard her name and cursed when she realized she'd been spacing out in the middle of her council work. She looked up from her papers and was met by a pair of emerald eyes.

"Usui!" she gasped in surprised.

"You're spacing out, Kaichou."

She suddenly blushed. How long had he been there? "Wh-why are you here again? How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't be here?" she asked, placing a pile of papers into a folder. That was when she realized the time. "I'm late for my part time!" she jumped, but suddenly fell back on her chair when she felt a sudden wave of dizziness.

"Kaichou." Usui said in surprise, immediately standing by her side.

"I'm fine." She said stubbornly. _Actually I'm not._ She groaned internally as her head started aching.

"What have you been doing?" he asked.

Misaki didn't look up at him, she closed her eyes and answered, "Nothing."

"You're lying." All of a sudden, Misaki felt her chair being pulled and Usui suddenly pulled her up. She tried to struggle as he pulled her into a hug. "You don't have the energy to fight me, Ayuzawa." he whispered.

"What do you want?" she asked, clearly irritated at being powerless, but at the same time, her heart was racing.

"What have you been doing? You always look tired now and then."

"Nothing," she insisted. "And," she pushed him away with all her remaining strength, "Stop teasing me."

"Then, tell me what you're up to." Usui persisted, leaning on her table as Misaki began packing her things.

"You won't understand. It's nothing, stupid Usui." then she walked out the door.

Usui sighed as she closed the door behind her, then he noticed another folder on her table which she didn't put away. He saw the label. "Study"

"Heeh, is Kaichou that organized with her studies?" he browsed the contents, as he browse his eyes widen. "Why is Kaichou studying something like this? Normally people who study these are those who study abroad. Or heirs of an elite company." he closed the folder and placed it on her table again, "What is she up to?"

* * *

_A/N: Please review! A good review always help! I'm really thankful for the reviews I've been getting . Please continue to support me._


	4. Walker Family

_Hi! So, once again, here's chapter 3 of A Real Lady. I hope you guys enjoy!_

_Thank you for the reviewers! I got plenty reviews and suggestions for the next chapters, and yes, a lot of people suggested I find a beta reader, so those who are interested, please send me a PM. :D Thank you!_

_I hope I could include all your suggestions in my story!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama**

* * *

**~Chapter 3 - Walker Family~**

Usui stretched himself on his couch, tiredly taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

Seeing those "study notes" of Misaki had brought him back into his _real life._ It reminded him of who he really was. He wasn't any outer-spaced alien, nor any superhuman, he was just different.

Different.

Different from the rest of his classmates, different from the people he had learned to be friends with. He's different because he lives in a world miles apart from theirs. He wasn't like the others who had to work part time in order to continue studying. He didn't need to try hard to be able to receive a large amount of allowance. He didn't have parents who were always stressing on how to feed their family the next day. No, he didn't need the normal stuff his current life seemed to include.

Because he's the son of a rich English man.

More of an illegitimate child. His English grandfather had sent him here. Usui closed his eyes and sighed. Why was he relieving his past? This wasn't the right time. Right now, he has to worry about Misaki and what she has been up to...

Suddenly he heard a light click at the front door, he instantly became alert but pretended to be asleep.

He heard light footsteps and estimated that there were two people entering his place. He tried to think of a way to jump on them when they get too close, but his plans diminished as the first intruder spoke.

"Get up Takumi, I know you're awake."

Usui jolted up from the couch and when he opened his eyes, they met with his brother's. Half brother, that is. His successful British half brother, and beside him, stood his ever so loyal bodyguard, Cedric.

Usui immediately glared at his half brother.

"I'm only here in your place because of a favor from Grandfather." his brother said before Usui had the chance to talk.

But Usui was persistent to say something, "What are you doing here in Japan?"

His brother folded his arms on his chest, "The whole Walker family is here. We're staying at the usual vacation house. We'e been invited by the Igarashi group at a business party they had the other day. I believe you've met with the heir of that group." he looked at Usui with knowing eyes.

"I have." Usui said in a hard voice.

"Well then, as for my errand," he said, handing Usui an envelope. "It's an invitation."

"I'm not going, Gerard." Usui said, saying his brother's name in a tight voice.

Gerard snickered, "You're not given a choice. Grandfather is requiring you to go."

"Another political involvement?" Usui asked, glaring at the invitation as he took it.

"We're going to invite the enemy."

Usui raised an eyebrow at this. He opened the envelope and read the invitation's contents. He was the names of those invited. "The Ashford family." he said with a bit of shock. "Don't tell me they've patched up." Usui said.

He remembered that when he was still living in his Grandmother's place, the Walker group and Ashford group were always in bad terms since they were the biggest company which were rivals.

"Yes, but it seems that they have the upper hand these days and so our group wants to be in good terms with them. And so, we're going to use you as bait."

Usui looked at Gerard and laughed. He wanted to be shocked, but his laughter overrode his urge to looked incredulously shock.

"Your illegitimacy has been kept secret, all the other people know is that Mother gave birth to another son before she died. And my _younger brother_," he said with much venom, "needed to cared by a woman and so, he was adopted by our aunt."

"The story had been edited much." Usui said without a care.

Gerard smirked at his younger brother, "Of course, if we had said that you were sent to your grandmother, then everyone would get suspicious. Both Grandmothers are living in the Walker mansion."

"And the purpose of having me invited is because...?" It was clear that Usui didn't want to discuss about his fabricated life story.

"The Ashford group's current head has a son. His son has a daughter around your age, and Grandfather wants you to marry her just to be in ties with the family, though we can sense that the other party doesn't like that idea one bit. But for the sake of 'politics', they can't refuse."

"And if I refuse?" he looked at Gerard with challenging eyes.

It took Gerard a moment to answer back, but when he did, his eyes were deadly. Equally challenging Usui, "You know better than to defy Grandfather, Takumi."

"There's nothing he can threaten me with."

Gerard shook his head, "We've kept you on tabs Takumi, and although you've been careful, you've slipped up quite a lot of times. Anyway, you'd be surprised with Grandfather's plans for you. I think you'll like it."

"I—"

"Not a word Takumi," Gerard said, suddenly all smiles. "Just go and visit our place once in a while, grandfather would love to see you again. Well, now that my task is done, I shall go now." he said, walking out the door.

Cedric stayed and studied Usui for a while.

"What?" Usui said, obviously irritated.

"Gerard-sama is worried." was all he said before turning around and following his master.

Usui's brow furrowed, "Worried about me?" He shook his head and the impossibility.

He brought his hands to his face, letting the invitation fall on the floor. Now, his _real life_ is trying to get him back. Then he remembered something that Gerard said. He said he slipped up quite a lot of times. What did Gerard mean? Did Gerard find something to threaten him with?

His eyes widen at the realization.

The only time he ever let his guard down was...

He smack the heel of his palm on his forehead. "Of course." he sighed in exasperation. "Ayuzawa."

* * *

"Misaki-san!"

Misaki flinched at hearing her Grandmother's angry voice, and with that, she had lost her balance as she was practicing on her heels while walking on a straight line, with books on top of her head. She prepared herself for the impact of her fall, but it never came. Slowly, she opened her eyes and stared into a pair of golden eyes.

Involuntarily, Misaki began to blush when she realized how close their faces were.

Ryuu chuckled. "Sorry sorry." he said, realizing the same thing. He immediately helped her stand upright.

"Th-thank you."

"Misaki-san." Grandmother said, a trace of anger still on her voice.

"Yes, Grandmother?" Misaki asked, looking humble.

"You haven't been paying attention. I didn't let your tutor come for one day and you're already slacking off!" she scolded.

Misaki stayed silent.

"I'm sorry, but don't you think Misaki has a reason? You told me yourself that she had been doing well." Ryuu interjected, but he still maintained a polite tone.

Misaki looked at her grandmother in surprise. Had she actually complimented her when she talked to Ryuu? Misaki caught her grandmother looking embarrassed.

"Well then, I'll let you go just for today. Go and entertain your guests." Her Grandmother said, immediately leaving the room.

While her Grandmother was leaving the room in a haste, Misaki noticed somebody else in the room. Someone strikingly familiar. Ryuu caught Misaki's stare and he chuckled.

"Let's hope your 'amnesia' of your life here wasn't _that_ bad." Ryuu teased, then he turned to the person Misaki was staring at. "I hope you didn't take my catching her fall for the wrong thing."

The person he talked to pouted as he walked towards them. As he stood in front of them, Misaki studied his eyes. They were similar to Ryuu's. The boy looked familiar, but she couldn't put a hold of who he was. She studied his face carefully, she soon found a scar below his right eye and something hit her.

"Shintani!" she gasped.

"Waaah!" the said boy smiled as he brought her into a tight hug, "You remembered!"

Beside them, Ryuu grumbled, "At least she remembered you."

Shintani let go of Misaki and he laughed aloud. "You've changed Misaki-chan."

"You too...you used to be so..." Misaki tried to find the right words.

"Fat?" Ryuu supplied. He laughed aloud when Shintani gave him a hurt look. "It's true!" he defended, "Misaki always went on about how she always caught you eating. She used to complain that she had to take a good care of you."

Misaki laughed at the memory, "Ah! Now I remember you!" she told Ryuu.

"You just did?" Ryuu asked, feigning hurt.

"Of course she wouldn't recognize _you_ now. You used to have jet black hair. Wear glasses. Had a nerdy look if you asked me." Shintani said, silently claiming his comeback victory after Ryuu called him fat.

Ryuu rolled his eyes, "Alright, before we get into a fight dear cousin," he told Shintani, "You better do what you came here for."

"Came here for?" Misaki asked curiously.

"Hinata shouldn't be here right now." Ryuu laughed when Shintani suddenly shivered, "I fabricated a research we had to accomplish. Anyway, he's suppose to attend a track and field meet today but he bailed. He had been busy, that's why he wasn't able to visit you."

"O-kay," Shintani cut Ryuu from saying anything more. "Um, well first of all, welcome back." Shintani grinned, "It was really awful when our parents were against us visiting you. You must've been lonely."

"I made new friends." Misaki smiled.

"Well, um, since you're here now, I'm glad. Well, more than glad. You don't know how much—"

"And before he prattles on about how much he misses you..." Ryuu interrupted, taking the tone of a narrator.

Shintani suddenly blushed in embarrassment. "Um, well...I...aargh." he suddenly panic. He start pacing around the room, clutching his head.

"Shintani..." Misaki said in surprise.

Ryuu shook his head, "He's still shy around you." he chuckled. "Well I guess I'll say it in his part, he was allowed to transfer into your school."

"What!" Misaki said, shocked.

"He's really thrilled about it since his parents didn't agree to that back then." Ryuu said, still watching Shintani pacing around the room, oblivious that Ryuu had already said the news.

"Why did they agree now?" Misaki asked in a whisper.

"You should know by now how our world works." Ryuu said in a serious tone. "Even if you didn't change your surname back to your father's, its already known that you have returned to this household, which means you will the be the daughter of the company's heir. Hinata's parents wants to use your friendship to heighten their status. Of course, being innocent as ever, Hinata has no idea about it."

Misaki unconsciously clenched her hands.

"You should know." Ryuu repeated his earlier words.

"But—"

"You should know better than anyone else if you start defying _them_." Ryuu said as quietly as possible, but enough for Misaki to hear, since Shintani was making his way back to them.

Misaki nodded stiffly.

"So, as I was saying—" Shintani started.

"I told her already." Ryuu said outright. An innocent smile upon his face.

"Ehhhh!" Shintani pouted.

"Well, it took you so long." Ryuu shrugged, a smile still on his face. "Now that we've told her already, let's go before your coach calls your Father that you bailed."

Shintani gulped imagining his father's wrath. He nodded at Ryuu at pulled him.

"Well," he smiled at Misaki, "It was nice to see you again after so long Misaki-chan!" he waved.

Misaki smiled too and waved back. As they left, Misaki was angry at how _this world_ worked. Using someone as innocent as Shintani into the plans of an adult...it was just wrong. Maybe, just maybe, he finally truly understood why his father had to do what he did.

* * *

Misaki yawned. She couldn't sleep at all. She laid awake, staring at the ceiling of her dark room. She still kept on replaying that moment of distraction she had when she was practicing earlier. Something made her stop. But she kept on thinking it was impossible. It might be just a trick of her mind. But she was so certain she heard it loud and clear.

She heard Usui call her name.

She might be going crazy. Maybe with guilt? Why would she be guilty? Usui had no part in her life. But still...she was certain it was his voice she heard. What was bothering her the most was that the voice, Usui's voice, sounded to stressed and sad. She never heard him that way before. It's impossible for someone as talented as him to even have problems.

_"But everyone has problems..." _Misaki thought. She sighed.

She decided to leave her room and breathe air from the garden.

Misaki blindly felt the walls in her room until she reached the handle of her door. As she opened it, she was momentarily blinded by the lights in the hallway, contrast to the dimness in her room.

Misaki raked her brain, trying to remember where was the direction leading into the garden. She turned right, at the corner of the hallway and saw the door in one of the rooms slightly opened. She wondered who could be up at this time of the night. She quietly walked towards the door.

"This is ridiculous!"

Misaki jumped. She was surprised at the sudden outburst, she knew whose voice it was though, her father's. Misaki quietly stood beside the door and tried to listen on what the conversation was about.

"I think this is the right thing." Grandfather's calm voice said. "The other competitors already know about Misaki's return, this will be just the right thing to do for her."

"The right thing for her or for your own selfish wants?" Mikeru said angrily.

"Mikeru, listen to your father." Grandmother said, her tone the same calm manner.

Mikeru looked at his mother desperately, "Are you taking his side? Do you really think this is the best? My daughter has a mind of her own. Let her decide."

"We've let her run wild far too long Mikeru. Look at what has happened to her, she's hard to discipline." His mother countered.

"That's not true and you know it!" Mikeru said, voice full of venom.

His mother flinched. Mikeru instantly felt guilty. He knew how much his mother hated it when they were at conflict, especially ever since she saw him break down over his separation with his family...

"Mikeru," His mother said gently.

Mikeru took a deep breath to calm himself down, then he looked at his father straight in the eyes, "At least let her have a choice." he said softly.

"What more will she want. They're good friends and I think they get along pretty well already. It's been arranged that they'll be together most of the time." His father said, turning to look outside the window.

"Father," Mikeru said in a pleading voice.

"No, this is final. I'd rather hand her over to the family we're close with rather than hand her over to the enemies."

"Father, the enemies—"

"Don't pretend you don't know about it. I'm sure that lowly family had sent you a request too. As I said, this is final. Misaki is going to be engaged to the Shintani's next heir."

Misaki, who was leaning on the wall next to door, widened her eyes in shock. _What? Engaged with Shintani? Is this what Ryuu is trying to say?_

"Don't you think there is someone Misaki loves!" Father said angrily again.

Suddenly it was silent. Misaki froze. She was anxious to hear her Grandparent's response.

"That's not possible." Grandmother said immediately, "We've had spies follow Misaki and so far there isn't any guy she seems to be in favor of. If she does, we won't allow it anyway since they're all of low-class."

"Wait." Grandfather said. He looked at Mikeru with challenging eyes, "_Is_ there someone?"

Mikeru glared back at his father, but soon the fire in his eyes died down, "No." he said helplessly.

Misaki let out a breath of relief. It seems like her father was serious about never letting her grandparents know about the person whom she's in love with. But an engagement with her childhood friend? That's crazy!

"Like I said, I'd rather hand Misaki to a family we can trust." Grandfather said finally.

"And so the request—"

"Your father didn't reply. He wants to see what kind of move they're going to make." Grandmother said.

She said it in a tone that indicated that father was crazy to even think they'd accept the request—_whatever it was_. Misaki noted.

"They will fall. And Mikeru," grandfather said. His tone sent shivers through Misaki.

"Father," even Mikeru noticed the change. Now, the predator had unshed his skin...

"You've failed to tell me something about Misaki's life, now that I think about it."

Mikeru unconsciously swallowed as his father took an envelope from his desk. "What is it?" he asked.

"Speaking of the enemy I want to crush so badly..." Grandfather said slowly, eye-ing Mikeru.

"Yes?"

"I will not hand my granddaughter to them!" Grandfather suddenly shouted. His face red with evident anger. He raised the envelope in front of Mikeru's face. "I just found out that one of those snakes is actually interacting with Misaki! Why did this information just come up recently! Are you trying to defy me!"

"No." Mikeru answered with hard eyes.

"Th-that's enough." Grandmother said, her voice was wary.

"Listen carefully Mikeru. You know very well that I hate it when people goes against me. So if you want Misaki to lead a happy life, at least. Keep her away from _them._"

_Them?_ Misaki wondered who Grandfather was talking about.

"The Walker family." Grandmother said, seeing that her son was about to act dumb.

_The Walker family?_ Misaki raked her brain and tried to think if she encountered anyone with that surname. But she came up with none. Who could they be talking about? And as if to answer her unsaid question, Grandfather spoke.

"Especially that illegitimate child of theirs. Usui Takumi."

* * *

_A/N: Please review! . I hope I did well! Review please!_

_I'm sorry if there were confusing parts here. hehe. I'm also sorry for the late update. I had to catch up with my grades 0.o they not as bad as you think, okay. :)) Just that my 'average' score, is not enough for me. :)_


	5. Enemies

_Thanks to those who reviewed, I hope I was able to PM you guys. O.o actually I wasn't sure who I replied to and who I didn't...sorry . but thanks!_

_And to those anonymous reviewers..._

_Christabe__ll__ - Haha, Thank you for the nice compliment. I hope you enjoy the next chapters! ^^_

_watebur, hs, PervertXPrez, Cruelkamika - Please continue reading this fic ^^ Hope to hear from you guys again._

**Dedication: **

_This chapter is for **Sakaragi Ayumi** _(from your review in chapter 3) and **_Sora Nadeshiko _**(for your review in chapter 2)

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I updated my other fics first, plus when I was writing this, I had to erase a lot of scenes and change them again since it wasn't going so well. Anyway, thank you for your patience, I hope you guys review ^^ .

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama**

* * *

**~Chapter 4 - Enemies~**

"Ayuzawa!"

Misaki jumped when someone suddenly shut her locker in front of her. She immediately switched to a glare and faced the person who dared to do that. But when she turned, that was when the voice registered into her head, and right now, she was looking into a pair of worried emerald eyes. And the conversation she heard the other night came crashing into her mind again.

"Usui." she acknowledged, but didn't bother meeting his eyes.

Usui noticed her slight uncomfortable gesture and immediately knew that something was wrong. "Did something happen yesterday?" he asked. He was anxious the whole time after Gerard's visit. He knew they wouldn't do anything rash, but still, for the sake of making him do what they want...

Misaki flinched and her eyes widen, but she immediately brought out her cool facade, her eyebrows crunched up as she finally met his eyes, "What are you talking about, of course nothing happened, I'm still here. Idiot." she said, turning around and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Ayuzawa." Usui said in a serious voice, he held her arm to stop her.

Misaki froze on her spot. "Don't. Worry. About me." Misaki said, twisting her arm free.

"Ayuzawa, is there something you're not telling me?" Usui asked, he can tell. There's something really wrong going on and she's not telling him. Was she threatened? Did Gerard really speak to her?

Misaki turned halfway around, Usui's hand was still on her arm. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs as she stared at the floor, "Instead, is there something _you're_ not telling me?"

This time, it was Usui who froze. His hand slowly fell back to his side. What she said made him confused. Did she know something or did she just want the truth personally from himself, or she sensed that something _is_ wrong? He couldn't tell what she was thinking right now. He had to be careful about what he's going to say next, because he might say something that she shouldn't know about.

His silence had a heavy toll on Misaki's mind. She began to think things over. He wasn't like any of the students in Seika. He had such a loose, carefree and luxurious lifestyle. Those kind of thoughts had entered her mind a lot of times already. She couldn't have misheard the name her grandfather mentioned. It was said clearly. _"Especially that illegitimate child of theirs. Usui Takumi."_ Illegitimate. That word caught her whole attention. Usui is an illegitimate child of the Walker family...

The Walker family is the enemy of the Ashford family. The family where she belongs...

Once again, they are far apart. Were things really meant to be this way. Misaki unconsciously clenched her fists when Usui still hadn't said a word. _Just answer me with your usual stupid attitude. Just brush my question._ Misaki closed her eyes tightly. _ I hate this..._

"Misaki-chan?"

Misaki and Usui both looked up at the sound of somebody calling her name. A brown haired, country bumpkin looking boy stood before them. Misaki's eyes widen. "Shintani."

Usui immediately looked at Misaki as she acknowledged the newcomer.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Shintani asked worriedly. He had seen Misaki from afar, he saw her talking to someone. He wasn't going to disturb them, but he sensed a certain kind of tension when he approached.

"E-everything is fine." Misaki said, as she changed into a calm smile, "Are your papers finished? I'll handle the rest."

"Ah, yeah, it's all here." Shintani rummaged into his bag, a slight blush on his face. He felt the full impact of her smile and it made his heart race. Soon, he brought out an envelope and gave it to Misaki. "Here. Please take care of me, Kaichou." he said, going through the formalities.

Misaki brought her fingers on her lips, suppressing a laughter. "You don't have to be so formal Shintani." then the first bell rang. "Ah, just go to the council room, I'll hand your class schedule to you." Misaki said, smiling at him. "Come on." she said, and Shintani happily followed her.

Usui stared in shock. He couldn't move from his spot at all. What had just happened? Was he just ignored by Misaki? And who was that new boy? It seems like they were close. What is going on? Then his thoughts shifted to the earlier conversation. Did Misaki really know something? Why isn't she speaking up? Usui sighed frustratedly. What's going on?

* * *

"Ah, that's the second bell. You should proceed to class already." Misaki said, handing Shintani a map of the school campus and his class schedule. "We have the same classes after break times so you won't be having a hard time."

They were both in the council room at the moment, the rest of the council members had already proceeded to their respective classrooms. Misaki was sitting on her desk, still looking over some of Shintani's files. During that time, Shintani could only stare at her with amazement. She did her job rather quickly and accurately, no wonder she's the president for two years already. He continued to watch her admiringly.

Misaki looked up when she realized that Shintani still hadn't left the council room. "It's your first day, you shouldn't be late." Misaki said in a strict tone.

Shintani laughed in a carefree way, "Well," he scratched the back of his head, "If I'm with the president, I don't think they'd put much thought into it. You could say that I was helping you."

Misaki instantly glared at him, "Don't use my authority to get away with things." she said, switching to demon president mode.

Shintani immediately raised both hands, "Sorry, sorry." he laughed, then he brightened up when he remembered something, "Mom said that we're going to eat dinner at your place later on."

"Eh? Why is that?" she asked, as she began to clear her things before she left the room, Misaki slowly stood up.

"I'm not sure, it's just that they had something formal to discuss." Misaki suddenly froze when Shintani said that, and she remembered about her grandparents' decision for her. So, they were planning on telling her tonight, when things were more or less official. "Is something wrong?" Shintani asked worriedly as Misaki pushed her chair into her desk.

"No." she said, trying to brush off the incoming sadness in her chest. She got herself into this political craziness, she should just accept it. But it seems, it's like, because of her selfish reason, she and Usui are getting pulled apart more and more...

Suddenly Misaki was pulled into a hug. "Wh-what? Shintani." Misaki tried to struggle free, but she was surprised at how strong his hold was.

"Just get it out."

Misaki stopped struggling. She was surprised at his words. Shintani brought his hand to the back of her head and pressed it on his chest. He clenched his eyes shut, all of his cheerfulness from earlier were wiped away.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I don't know what's making you so sad, but we're alike," Shintani murmured, "Getting involved in this world isn't easy. We let others see our smile, we don't let others in on our pain because we don't want them to have an opening, to see our weakness. You're strong, I can see that, but you're still a girl. A girl has to cry sometimes. I heard you haven't cried your heart out since your father left. There must be a lot bottled in there."

Misaki slowly clutched onto Shintani's school shirt. She was still trying to hold the stinging tears in. Even if Shintani is encouraging her to pour out what's hurting inside, she just can't start now.

"It's just me." he said softly, "We're childhood friends, so it's okay to show your weakness to me. Remember what I promised you before you left our house? The last time I saw you?" Misaki slowly nodded. "Yeah, that's right. I promised to protect you. And this is the best I can do. I'll protect you from breaking apart, so let it out, and start fresh."

"Shintani." Misaki said in a monotone.

"Hm?"

A tear escaped, "Baka." then a few more followed, "Since when did you learn to say things like that?" this time, she was full on crying. She clutched harder onto him as she cried. All the pain she was feeling suddenly came out. The unfairness she felt of not having her own decision. The pain and frustration she felt, the tiredness of everything. Balancing her normal daily routines with her new life. Truly, she was about to fall apart. Especially when she heard what she heard last night. How could it be that the one she loves is suppose to be her enemy? Why was it all so unfair?

"I'm better now, aren't I?" Shintani said with a grin, as he started to pat her head gently.

"You used to be such a wimp." Misaki said, still crying.

"No need to be embarrassed."

"Who's embarrassed?"

"You're making small talks." Shintani smiled, even though he knew Misaki couldn't see his face, he knew she could hear his smile on his voice.

"Baka," but after that, they just stayed silent. Misaki's quiet sobs filled the room.

* * *

Usui took a deep breath as he stepped into the Walker vacation house. He hadn't taken a step inside the place in years, yet he still had the place memorized. Going straight to his purpose for today, he trudged into the dining hall of the large mansion. He stood calmly as everyone in the room turned to look at him. With a quick eye contact with them, Usui bowed low.

"Ara, who do we have here." A tall blond haired man with similar emerald eyes chuckled as he leaned into his seat.

Usui stood up straight and nodded at the man in acknowledgement, "Father." then he looked at the person across his father on the long rectangular table. An old man, despite his age, still maintained his dark black hair and strict emerald eyes and straight posture. "Grandfather."

"What brings you here this late?" His father asked, as if he had know idea at all.

"I've received the invitation from Gerard." Usui said, raising the invitation.

"Oh, so you've decided." His father said.

"May I know what this is all about. About getting engaged with the Ashford heir's daughter." Usui said, direct to the point. He looked at both father and son.

His Grandfather had been silent the whole time, but this time he looked at Usui sharply, "Just do as you are told."

"You've already tried to cover up my existence, wouldn't this just let them have a chance to dig up some dirt?" Usui said in a monotone. His face showed no emotion at all.

Grandfather's face flushed. He was about to say something when his son cut him off. "I think this engagement will be in your best interest."

"I don't think so." Usui replied surely, "And I am certain that the Ashford family didn't accept your proposal." Usui caught his father stiffening and his grandfather clenching his fists on top of the table. Then that means that he was right on the mark. "There's nothing to push." he said finally.

"Alright," his father sighed, "I guess you've seen through everything, huh. Well, the Ashford _did_ refuse, in fact, they're inviting us to a party tonight. It seems like a formal one. I have a feeling that they're announcing the engagement of the heir's daughter to another then."

"Then why do you still need me?"

"Because you can change everything."

Usui's eyes narrowed, "Are you asking me to steal her?" he said in a careful voice, "I will not be engaged—"

"Your best interest Takumi," his father reminded him. He threw a folder across the table towards Usui. "You have such instincts. Maybe it wasn't intentional, but you know how to choose."

Usui looked at them suspiciously. His grandfather had a smile that spelled out victory all over. Usui took the folder and opened it. The first thing he saw shocked him. It was a stolen shot of him and Misaki in school. This was on the rooftop when she was trying to get the picture of the both of them from him. It looked like they were horsing around, which implied a lot of things. There were several others which had similar atmospheres. But what struck him the most was the purpose of these.

"Don't touch her." Usui said, voice still monotonous. This was only conclusion that he could draw out.

His grandfather chuckled, which only peaked Usui's hidden anger. His father cleared his throat, "It's not blackmail Takumi."

Usui's brows furrowed. His father outstretched a hand, gesturing him to go on and look at the folder's contents. Usui immediately skipped to the last page. He froze halfway. Misaki's name was written and a recent photo of hers was also there. But what struck him the most was that Ayuzawa wasn't her surname.

Her full name, as written, was...

_Misaki Ayuzawa_ _Ashford..._

* * *

Misaki momentarily shivered. She stared at her reflection in the full length mirror, wondering. She wasn't cold, but why did she shiver? She felt as if someone was talking about her. Of course, whoever in the mansion _wouldn't_ be talking about her.

She studied her reflection. This wasn't her style at all. As soon as she got home, her grandmother had asked her to immediately prepare herself, she had ordered Misaki's chambermaids to help her. They've picked out a black short dress for her, it was all frills and lace and didn't suit Misaki's taste at all, it looked like something Aoi-chan would wear. But as soon as she tied the strings of the dress around her neck, she assessed how the dress transformed her shape. It made her look thinner, and her legs looked longer.

She sighed once again. She looked like a doll.

Why did she have to go along with this? She obviously didn't want to be engaged to Shintani, she only saw him as a childhood friend and nothing more. Then something flashed into her mind, and she blushed slightly. She pressed her forehead onto the mirror and groaned. What happened in the morning was so embarrassing. She had actually cried till her eyes were all swollen that she had to miss the whole morning classes just to avoid others seeing her teary eyes.

But today, she really felt the difference. Her heart was lighter. She really felt that a burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

As she was thinking, someone gently knocked on her door. Misaki's attention snapped back into the present. She smoothed her dress for the last time and went to the door in her silver stilettos. When she opened the door, she met a familiarly cheerful face.

"Shintani." Misaki smiled.

Shintani stood frozen as he took Misaki's appearance all in. She was strikingly beautiful, he had no idea what to say or do at all. All he _could_ do at that moment was stare at her with amazement. Misaki blushed when Shintani kept on staring at her for a while.

"A-are the guests there already?" she asked, slightly looking away, then he gave room for him to enter her room.

Shintani blinked a few times and cleared his throat, he had began to blush too. He quickly scurried into her room. "Ah, well, your Grandmother told me to come here and get you. Yeah, the ballroom is packed with people already. I thought we were just having a simple dinner. I had no idea this was a formal party." he said, scratching the back of his head.

Misaki bit her lower lip, so it seems that Shintani still wasn't informed. Well, even she wasn't. Were they planning to have it as a surprise? They're making a scene where she can't outright refuse.

"Misaki-chan?"

Misaki jumped when she realized she had been spacing out already. "I-I'm sorry." then she suddenly heard a small bark. She looked at Shintani and found him grinning happily. "Did I just...?"

"Here." he said, raising a carrier. Misaki had just noticed that he was carrying something. Shintani placed the carrier gently on her carpeted floor.

"What..." Misaki was speechless as Shintani slowly opened the cage. A small fluffy fur ball suddenly walked out the cage awkwardly. Misaki couldn't help but coon, she quickly went near it and brought it to her arms, "A puppy!" she tried to contain the excitement in her voice, but she couldn't suppress everything in. She actually squealed.

Shintani chuckled as he saw Misaki's happy face. "Well, I was thinking since Ryuu and I can't be here all the time, and you might get lonely sometimes, I thought of bringing you a friend."

"A shi tzu." Misaki said, as she carefully raised the fur ball to meet its eyes. She felt drawn to the cute dark black eyes of the puppy, she laughed when the puppy suddenly licked her nose. "Thank you." she said, looking briefly at Shintani before giving her attention back to her new friend.

"That little pup's only 4 months old. You should give it a name." he said, leaning on Misaki door. He silently pouted, he was getting jealous that the puppy was getting more attention than him.

Misaki gave it a thought. She studied the little puppy and saw that it was over all white, with a few brown and gold fur. She smiled. "Is it a girl?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

"Yuki, then." she said, using one finger to rub its head gently.

Shintani smiled, "Snow, is it?" He chuckled to himself. Actually the pet idea was Ryuu's. His intention wasn't for company, Ryuu had slyly told him that something as cute as a little puppy can bring out the feminine side of a rough girl. Of course, Shintani already thought that Misaki was perfect, with the addition that she'd been taking etiquette lessons, but he couldn't help but see the outcome of a scenario like this. Now, the answer was in front of him, Misaki was a lot cuter at the moment.

Suddenly a voice spoke from outside Misaki's room, "Misaki-sama, the Master is already asking for you."

"Coming!" Misaki answered. She carefully placed the little fellow on her carpeted floor and rubbed its head one more time. "I'll be back Yuki." Misaki smiled, then she turned to Shintani and sighed, "Let's go?"

"Nn." Shintani nodded.

* * *

"Thank you for inviting us." Usui's grandfather said, shaking hand with Misaki's grandfather.

"No problem," he smiled back, and the two, as if on cue, looked at the flashing cameras, still shaking their hands.

Usui's grandfather leaned in for a hug, but they both knew what was really ahead. Usui'd grandfather whispered, "You think you've seen the end of this?"

Misaki's grandfather chuckled, "I don't think so, but I'll have you know, have the whole world know, that my granddaughter is already taken. So keep your grandson away from her."

Then they pulled apart, both faces were smiling. A butler suddenly stood beside Misaki's grandfather and whispered something, he nodded and smiled. He cleared his throat loudly and whole room fell silent. Usui's grandfather's eyes narrowed, and he slowly stood back until he reached his family.

"Stay put," He said, to no one in particular, yet at the same time it was directed to one of his family members.

"Tonight," Misaki's grandfather said in a large voice, "We are gathered here to celebrate something very important." then he paused for effect as several cameras flashed furiously. "And that is the engagement of my favorite granddaughter."

The doors suddenly opened and Misaki stood there in shock. She took in the large crowd, she was momentarily blinded by the bright flashing cameras. But she found her way into the center of the room where her grandfather motioned her towards. She stood beside him.

Shintani peeked into the room. He, himself was shock. Did he just hear it right? Misaki was getting engaged. To who?

"Her engagement will be with," Misaki's grandfather turned around. He scanned the room, then he spotted Shintani standing at the room's entrance. He motioned the surprised boy forward. Misaki looked away. "With this young man." Grandfather continued when Shintani was already beside him, "The next heir to the Shintani corporation."

The room was suddenly filled with applause. Shintani stood there frozen. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He was getting engaged. What's more, he's getting engaged to the girl that he's been in love with.

Misaki stared at the floor, not bothering to smile up at the people who started congratulating her. She doesn't want this. Where's her life? She wanted to run away. She was tempted to leave the room already, but she felt her Grandfather's heavy hand on her shoulder which prevented her from leaving.

"Misaki." Misaki looked beside her as her grandfather spoke her name. He gestured his head toward a particular direction, Misaki couldn't quite follow though. "There is something you have to be aware of."

"What is it?" she asked, still unsure what her grandfather was trying to say. She tried to see whatever her grandfather was trying to point out. Then she froze. Their eyes had met and she wasn't sure she could pull away.

Her grandfather felt Misaki stiffened, he looked at the direction he had gestured to, and surely, Misaki had seen what he wanted her to see. "Look closely Misaki." he said carefully, "And remember. That is the face of your enemy."

Misaki couldn't move.

She didn't want Grandfather's words to register into her mind.

She didn't want this kind of path at all.

She didn't want those pair of eyes to look at her with hatred in the future.

Slowly, her voice quivering, she murmured his name.

The name of her enemy.

_"Usui Takumi."

* * *

_

_A/N: Uwaa, review please! A very long chapter. Longer than my previous ones._

I hope you guys review! This was the hardest chapter I had to write yet...I'm not even sure if the ending of this chap is satisfactory, or if the flow of the story was good. Please give me your thoughts. Thank you.


	6. Say No

_Thank you guys for your reviews! They really had me going! Please review this next chappie! ^^_

Hugs! . ^^

Oh, please send me a suggestion along with your review ^^. Suggestions for the next chapters are always welcome like what I did in the last chapter. ^^ It'll make my updates faster with ideas.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama**

* * *

.

**~Chapter 5 - Say No~**

**.**

Usui closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air from the balcony which overlook a vast garden. He tried to shut off the music and chattering from inside the ballroom. He clenched his hands when he couldn't.

Usui growled with frustration remembering what happened just a few minutes ago.

He saw her.

The one he loves.

He became tongue-tied when he saw her in her dress. She looked so refine, so elegant, and he felt that she was so far away. Ever since discovering that she's the daughter of the Ashford heir, he didn't know what to do.

It's like a cosmic joke laid upon him by the heavens. Like it was his punishment on behalf of his mother for running away. The word engaged rang inside his head once again.

She's engaged.

"Having a hard time?"

Usui didn't bother turning around as he recognized the English accent.

"Shouldn't you be inside mingling with the others?" Usui asked, staring at the view below.

"I got bored." Gerard said casually, standing beside his half-brother. "Anyway, there's more entertainment here than inside."

Usui stayed silent. He watched as the lights in the garden switched on when the sky turned midnight blue. Gerard glanced at his half-brother and shook his head slightly. He caught Cedric's eyes by the door and signaled him to leave them alone. Cedric nodded and closed the balcony door behind him as he left.

Gerard turned around and watched the view with Usui, and after a while, he spoke again.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. His voice wasn't worried or concerned, but it wasn't filled with any cunning or insulting tone.

"Like you would help."

"I'm just curious." Gerard said, looking up the sky as the stars began to fill it up. "Two families who are at war with each other, and their future heirs fell in love with one another. One family wants to tie the knot for power, the other wants to keep themselves away. What will you do, Takumi? I'm sure you don't want her to be engaged—the Ashford's princess, I mean. But, if you follow Grandfather, stealing her from her current fiancé..." he shook his head.

"What's your point?"

"To steal her, I'm sure you'd want that. But at the same time, you don't want to give Grandfather the satisfaction of following his orders... What will you do, little brother?" he asked, looking at Usui.

Usui stayed quiet, and he suddenly had a flashback. Something he witnessed earlier. "I never saw her cry," he murmured. He was about to open the door to the council room when he suddenly caught the two hugging through the window. When they pulled away, Usui saw that she had been crying.

"Hmn?" Gerard asked, he didn't fully catch what he said.

_I never saw her cry. She's comfortable enough with him that she could cry freely like that. She refuses to show weakness even to any one, and yet she cried in front of that person..._ Usui brushed his falling bangs away from his eyes.

"You made it obvious last time that you have feelings for her. That's your flaw. If Grandfather was convinced you didn't have feelings for her, he wouldn't have thought of this plan. Be careful, though. He isn't aware that _that_ girl has feelings for you too."

"What made you so sure?" Usui asked, slightly irritated at his brother.

Gerard managed a shrug. "I know a lot of things. Don't deny it either. You're smart Takumi, and I'm sure you know how she feels about you."

Usui was about to say something to Gerard, when something caught his eye below. Someone running towards the dimly lit garden. He immediately recognized the dark colored hair. Gerard also saw what Usui saw, he chuckled when Usui went rigid.

"So, what are you going to do Romeo?" he asked, amusement starting to color his voice.

Usui tried his best not to glare when he looked at Gerard.

Gerard shrugged, "Go on. Just don't let Grandfather catch you. Meanwhile, I'm going to enjoy the view here." he sighed in contentment, leaning back on the balcony's rails.

* * *

"Have you seen Misaki-chan?" Shintani asked his cousin, who was standing at one corner, watching the room with boredom.

Ryuu shrugged. "Maybe she's just overwhelmed by the news and went to her room." He lied. In fact, he was watching her the whole time. He also witnessed that when no one was paying attention to her anymore, she quietly slipped out of the room through a certain door.

"Well, it _was_ a big surprise. I heard that the Walker family had suggested having her engaged with one of their potential heirs. Thinking of their reputation...well I thought they would've accepted it."

Ryuu sighed, shaking his head slightly. "You really have no idea how the world runs, do you?" he sighed once again.

"Why are you in such a sour mood today?" Shintani asked.

"It's nothing. Anyway, go— " he stopped abruptly when something, or rather someone, caught his attention. Someone who was trying to look inconspicuous as he maneuvered around the guests. "Over there," Ryuu said, tilting his head.

"Eh?" Shintani looked at the direction his cousin gestured towards.

"That guy in the black tux with dark blond hair." He saw Usui talking to one of the waiters and the waiter gestured to a certain direction. Ryuu realized that Usui was going to the direction where Misaki had run off to.

"Eh? Isn't that Misaki-chan's school mate?"

Ryuu flinched and he stared at his cousin with surprise, "What?"

Shintani turned thoughtful, "Well, when I entered my new school a while ago, I saw him talking to Misaki-chan. They seemed close."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," Shintani looked at Ryuu skeptically, "What's wrong?"

"Tch. So that is what's going on."

"What are you talking about? I'm not following you." Shintani said worriedly.

"That's the one the Walker family wanted Misaki to be engaged with." Ryuu said.

"Really? Whoa, he looks so cool." Shintani said, admiration coloring his voice.

Ryuu sighed in frustration. His cousin can get so annoying. "Try searching for Misaki in the library." he said, immediately blending into the crowd.

Shintani was about to say something when Ryuu suddenly disappeared into the mingling crowd. He frowned for a bit but turned to find Misaki in the library as Ryuu had suggested. But before he could reach the door, he was surrounded by adults who were congratulating him again.

* * *

Misaki ran towards the garden, wanting to get as far as possible from the ballroom. Her mind was racing with a lot of things. When she was inside, she tried to look for her father amongst the crowd but he didn't seem to be present. Where was he when she needed him the most?

She didn't stop even when the hedges from the garden shifted into tress around her. She knew that she was getting further and further away from the mansion, especially since the lights were also getting further away. She didn't seem to care if she got lost, there was only one thing on her mind at that moment— _run_.

She slowed down when her feet started aching. She was running with her heels on, after all. She finally stopped when she stood in front of a wooden gazebo. She was panting from her run as she entered the small gazebo. She looked around and realized that it looked relatively clean for something that seemed to be hidden by trees, which made it impossible to find, unless someone ran blindly like her.

She sat on one of its wooden benches and immediately took off her heels. She rubbed her sore toes, making slight sounds of pain after every touch. When the pain lessened, the event that occurred earlier rushed into her head so quickly that she felt slightly dizzy.

She had wanted to refuse there and then the engagement with Shintani. After all, it wasn't what she wanted. But this was the consequence of the life she has chosen. She also couldn't bare to see the hurt in Shintani's expression if she had refused.

Even so, she was still able to hold herself together.

What made her...want to break. What she couldn't bare the most, was the moment her Grandfather showed her _enemy _to her. She could still remember those clear emerald eyes, which turned to surprise as soon as their eyes met. And in a few seconds, his surprised expression changed.

It had made her heart stop.

He had glared at her.

_She couldn't believe that her fears happened too soon. He was already treating her like an enemy. She couldn't tear her eyes off those angry emerald ones, she hadn't realize that his Grandfather was already beside her until he spoke._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Misaki-san." he had said._

_Misaki looked up and her perfected "lady smile" instantly appeared on her face. She looked at her Grandfather, silently asking who the man was. Her Grandfather smiled too._

_"This is the current Head of the Walker family."_

_Misaki froze for a second. They didn't seem to be enemies...but, that's how politics are suppose to be...right? Especially since the cameras were flashing furiously around them._

_The head of the Walker family chuckled as her Grandfather introduced him to her._

_"Well, I should say I'm the former head. I'm stepping down and giving my sons the reign. Seeing as he has finally trained his two heirs."_

_"Is that so, then I hope you have a good retirement, my friend." Misaki's Grandfather said._

_Misaki could feel the tension in the air, but the others around them seem to be oblivious._

_Usui's Grandfather then, turned to her again, "Let me introduce you to the potential heir of my company." he said, though beside her, Grandfather had frozen slightly._

_Gerard and Usui stood beside their Grandfather as he motioned them forward. Misaki felt butterflies in her stomach as Usui stood in front of her. His expression neutral. "This is Gerard. The first born of my son."_

_Gerard smiled and shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you."_

_Misaki nodded in acknowledgement._

_"And this is my second grandson. Takumi. I've heard that you two go to the same school. What a coincidence."_

_"Yes, truly." Misaki's Grandfather said with a forced smile._

_"Congratulations on your engagement." Gerard said._

_Misaki smiled back, "Thank you."_

_"Your fiancé, how long have you known him?" Gerard asked._

_Misaki glanced at her Grandfather, and saw that he was trying to control his irritation. Misaki then looked at Gerard then his Grandfather, then she reluctantly glanced at Usui. She smiled a small smile and turned to Gerard again, "We've known each other for a long time. He's my childhood friend."_

_Gerard raised an eyebrow at that, but just answered with an "Oh, I see."_

_Misaki turned her face and dared to look at Usui one more time, but he had already disappeared. She did her best not to let them notice that she was searching for him. Throughout the conversation, she was only half paying attention. When the Walker family moved on to interact with other guests, she craned her neck, trying to find Usui, but it seemed impossible to find him with this much people in the room. She bit her lower lip._

Misaki had slipped out of the room when she was sure her Grandfather was no longer keeping an eye on her.

She still couldn't get it off her mind. The way he glared at her. She had never seen him look at her like that. She brought her hands to the side of her face.

Why couldn't she have been contented with her former life? Why did she have to ask for _more_?

She clutched her head tighter and screamed. She screamed in frustration. It was like she was going to go crazy. Her life was a mess. She complicated things further. All because of her selfish wishes.

She stopped when she heard the rustling of the leaves. She stood up, alert. She was about to take down whatever it was when her eyes widen. Usui emerged in front of her. He was breathing hard, his hair was disheveled and his tie hung loosely around his neck, he was also no longer wearing his tux jacket.

He had panic when he heard her scream and ran faster to where it led her. And so here she was, in front him. Her face had that familiar look, the look she had whenever she was about to discipline their school mates.

He let a sigh of relief escape his lips and fell on his knees on the floor. He was so relieved that nothing bad happened to her.

"U-Usui," he heard her say worriedly.

He looked up at her as he sat on the floor, one knee up and an arm resting on it, his other hand was beside him, holding him up. When Usui looked up, she flinched for a moment, dreading that he will be glaring at her again. But what she saw wasn't a glare, but a worried expression.

Could it be that he was worried when he heard her scream?

She stood still, watching him as he tried to breath normally again.

"What happened?" he asked, seeing as there was nothing that would've triggered her to scream so loudly.

Misaki took a step back, shaking her head, "It was nothing. What are you doing here?"

When she took a step back, Usui immediately stood up on his feet. "You're lying Ayuzawa. You wouldn't shout just for nothing."

Misaki glared at him, "Don't act as if you know everything about me."

"Right." Usui said, his voice low, "I don't know anything about you at all."

Misaki flinched, she knew exactly what he was talking about. She looked away, "How about you? Is this what you've been trying to hide from me? Every time I asked you about who you really are, you're always dodging the question. Treating me like a joke."

"I was trying to protect you."

Misaki looked at him in surprise, but a slight flash of anger appeared too. "Protect me? I can take care of myself!"

"Take care of yourself?" he said, walking closer to her, he reached out his hand, when she didn't move, he held a few locks of her hair, twisting it between his fingers, "Can you call this taking care of yourself? You're a mess."

Misaki stood frozen as he touched her hair. She couldn't seem to breathe. He's also right, she's a mess. Even though she hadn't seen herself in a mirror, she could feel how her hair stuck to her neck because of her sweat from the run. She knew how much the wind disheveled her hair, she knew that her dress was full of wrinkles already...

"I _will_ be able to take care of myself. I don't need you to worry about me. You have your own business to worry about." Misaki said, finally finding the voice to speak. She pulled her head back, letting her hair slide off his fingers. She was about to walk around him, to get out, when he grabeed her arm.

"Let me go." she said, it took her everything to make her voice sound hard.

"Ayuzawa."

Misaki twisted her arm away from his touch and she looked at him bitterly. "I'm not longer that. You shouldn't be here."

Usui's eyebrows furrowed, "Are you really going to be an Ashford now?"

"It's where I belong."

"You don't belong there. What happened to your family? Your little sister and your mother? Did you just leave them?"

Misaki turned around and looked at him, "You have no right to say that!" she half-shouted, "Mother let me go. They'll be fine! Grandfather promised me that! Stop it!" she clenched her hands to her side, "Stop it." she said more softly.

"Then are you so eager to be my enemy?"

Misaki froze when he said that. Enemy. They were enemies now, because she wanted to be an Ashford...they've become enemies.

"Ayuz— " he stopped himself, no longer sure of what to call her.

"Yes. We're enemies now," she murmured.

Usui clenched his hands, his back turned to her as she started walking away from him. It was official that they were going to play into this political game. Fine. But he wants to make sure of one thing.

"Do you love him?"

Misaki stopped walking. She bit her lower lip and clenched her eyes shut. No. She wasn't ready to answer this question yet. She didn't want to lie, but she can't tell him the truth too. If she did, it will just complicate things further.

"Why do you have to know?" she asked, stalling.

"Who is he to you?" he asked, not bothering to answer her question since he knew what she was trying to do.

Misaki stayed silent. Usui was tempted to turn around. Just to see if she was still there, but he didn't have to. He could feel it. He knew she was just standing there, frozen on her spot.

"He's important to me." Misaki answered, "He's my childhood friend. I answered that a while ago already." she said, referring to Gerard's interrogation when he was still present.

"Do you love him?" he repeated his earlier question.

Misaki opened her eyes, a few tears escaping the corners. She brought her hand over to her mouth to prevent him from hearing her sobs. She took a deep breath and answered with a steady voice. "No."

Usui turned around, his eyes widen. He was about to walk up to her when she started to giggle.

"Is that what you wanted to hear?" she asked, her voice steady, a slight playfulness in them. "Sorry, but that's not the answer. Of course I love him. Why else would I agree to this engagement?" she asked.

When Usui remained silent, Misaki continued walking.

"Why aren't you looking at me?"

"Why should I?" she asked, not stopping in her tracks.

"Look at me, so that I'll know you're telling the truth."

"You've heard it." she said, picking up her pace. A little more and she wouldn't be able to hold back anymore, tears were continuously falling. She couldn't stop them. If she looked up him now, he'll know that she's lying.

"Misaki."

Misaki's eyes widen as he called her given name, for the first time.

"Misaki." he repeated.

"Stop it." Misaki said, her voice slightly shaking.

"Then look at me."

Misaki didn't realize that she had stopped walking again until his voice sounded so close to her. Just a few steps behind her. Misaki bit her bottom lip hard, preventing her from making any sounds. She took deep breaths, preventing her shoulder from shaking.

"Do you love him?" he asked again.

"I—!"

"Excuse me."

Misaki gasped when her feet suddenly left the floor. She was suddenly being carried bridal style by someone. She was about to struggle free when she inhaled the familiar scent.

"I'm taking the princess back." Ryuu said, looking back at Usui without a trace of emotion on his face, he nodded slightly in acknowledgement to Usui. Then he looked down at Misaki who had buried her head on his chest. "Idiot." he murmured to her, pacing towards the mansion.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked, still trying to keep up the steady front.

"I saw him follow you out. It's not safe to be with him anymore Misaki. Maybe it was, when you were still Ayuzawa, but now, you're— "

"I know." Misaki said, cutting him off. She didn't want to hear the word anymore.

Ryuu looked at her for a moment and sighed. "Cancel the engagement with Hinata." he said.

"What?" Misaki's eyes widen as she looked up at him.

Ryuu stopped walking and placed her down, letting her lean on one of the trees. He stood in front of her, measuring her eyes steadily. "You don't love Hinata." he said. It wasn't a question nor an accusation. The way he said it, it was a statement.

"I..." Misaki said, unable to look at him in the eye.

"I know you care about him, but if you agree with this..." Ryuu shook his head, "You know that the truth will come out eventually. Hinata isn't stupid. Maybe slow, but he'll realize your true feelings one way or another. It'll hurt him more if he realizes that you were just forcing yourself to be happy to be engaged with him."

He leaned forward towards her and placed one hand on the tree beside her face. He sighed again when he saw Misaki's conflicted expression.

"This isn't something you have to think over. Just end it. Hinata will understand."

Misaki bit her lower lip as she raised her eyes to look at him, "It— That's not it. I know you're right. It's true I don't love Shintani the way he loves me...but...Grandfather..."

"Political issues." Ryuu guessed.

Misaki nodded slightly.

"It's _that_ guy, isn't it?"

Misaki looked at him with surprise. How did he know?

"Hinata told me that you two were school mates and that he thought you were close. Things clicked into place once I heard that. And the incident a while ago just prove everything."

"How long were you there..."

"It doesn't matter." Ryuu said, standing straight again. "Judging from what I've gathered tonight, you and that younger Walker are in love with each other."

"No," Misaki said, shaking her head, "That's not it. I'm the only one..."

Ryuu looked at her with slight shock. _She hasn't realize it yet? _He was positive that the younger Walker is in love with Misaki. Just by judging how he looked at her. How he called her name... He shook his head. That's not the important thing right now.

"Hinata..."

"Grandfather will know." Misaki said, eyes tearing up again, "He will know that I'm in love with Usui if I break the engagement off with Shintani. And, Usui's already in a tight spot as it is." She remembered her Grandfather referring to Usui as an illegitimate child. Surely, if her Grandfather found out about her true feelings, Usui might get in trouble.

"Then, pretend to be in love with someone else."

Misaki looked at him with an expression that said he might be crazy.

"I don't want what I'm witnessing at the moment. The longer you pretend to be happy with Hinata, the deeper the scar it will leave on him by the time he finds out."

"I— " Misaki shook her head, "Then, who?"

Ryuu gave her a small smile. Her eyes widen.

"No! I'm not going to do this! Shintani will hate you."

"I'll tell him the truth. That it's just a pretend. But it's in your hands to tell him how you really feel."

"Why do I have to use you?"

"I'm good at pretending." he shrugged slightly, "You can't pretend with Hinata, because he'll be using his real feelings."

Misaki shook her head, "This is insane. This will come out as a scandal."

Ryuu placed his other hand on the other side of Misaki's face, on the tree. Misaki pressed her head on the tree when his face became unbearably close. "I'm not as important as Hinata. It won't matter much."

"Grandfather..."

"We're teenagers. We're reckless. We're not suppose to have commitments at such an early age."

"Ryuu..."

"You're just new to this world, and yet, you seem to worry so much about the media already. Your reputation. Your appearance. Your appeal to the world." he shook his head, he pushed himself off her, "Scratch that idea of mine. It _is_ rather crazy."

Misaki sighed a breath of relief seeing Ryuu's playful expression emerging.

"Don't...don't say something like that." Misaki said, anger flaring.

Ryuu chuckled, but then turned serious abruptly. "But I was serious. Cancel the engagement." he brushed the back of his hand across her cheek, wiping away a few tears that had slightly dried on her cheeks.

"I'll think about it." Misaki said softly.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Someone behind one of the trees shifted.

The person stopped when the person heard two voices talking softly in the slightly dark area. The person picked up that they seem to be talking about the girl being new to the world.

About cancelling an engagement.

The person froze.

A conclusion came into the person's mind.

"They're in love with each other." the person murmured.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: _Review please!_**

_How do you guys like it? Is this chapter lacking? Confusing? I'll be waiting for your comments! ^^_


	7. Everything Begins

_Hi, I'm sorry for not updating. It's just that I was trying to push the reviews to 100 before this next chapter._

Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry I worried the others. I won't discontinue this, don't worry.

**_Disclaimers: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama_**

* * *

**_._**

**~Chapter 6 - Everything Begins~**

**.**

"Takumi,"

Usui didn't look up as his half brother called his name. Gerard measured Usui's current state, as he leaned on the hood of his black car, his clothes was crumpled, hair disheveled, eyes tired, skin pale. He knew Usui had it rough tonight. At first Gerard wanted to ask him what happened, but he froze his heart.

"What do you want?" Gerard asked.

"Nothing," Usui mumbled.

"Grandfather left a while ago, something came up with the business." Gerard said.

Usui looked at Gerard with a blank expression.

Gerard shrugged, "Just in case you need to—"

Usui jumped to life when Gerard suddenly leaned forward. Cedric, who stood close-by, caught Gerard in time. Gerard suddenly started coughing.

"Cedric," Gerard gasped, "Hurry." he clutched his chest, as if having a hard time breathing.

Cedric nodded in understanding. He quickly opened the back door of the car and set Gerard inside. When he closed the door, Usui stood in front of him.

"What's going on?" Usui demanded.

"It's nothing." Cedric answered briskly.

"Is Gerard sick?"

"It's none of your concern, I'm sorry, but we must take our leave. Gerard-sama is tired."

"Is this the hidden agenda? Grandfather wants to mold me into the second heir?"

"That—"

"Don't get all self important, Takumi." Gerard said, Usui didn't realize that Gerard had rolled down his window. "Maybe Grandfather might want to shape you into a second heir, but just because you're a pawn in his chess piece. He needs you because of the Ashford princess' feelings for you. Your illegitimacy is still a flaw, surely, the media tonight will know of it, but Grandfather will take care of everything."

Usui was about to say something when the car suddenly spend away.

"A pawn," Usui repeated.

Suddenly a flashback of what happened earlier entered his mind again.

It was there, clear as day. He just needed to hear it from her personally. He had an effect on her. She felt something for him, and yet she refused to admit it to herself. It pained him when she laughed everything off, even though it was clearly just a front.

He was positive that she has feelings for him, but what about the boy? The next heir to the Shintani corporation? She said they're childhood friends, so that would mean that they share a bond that even he, cannot interfere with.

It's killing him. The single thought that she's engaged. She's getting further away from his reach.

He knew that he's capable of ruining the engagement. He's seen the tricks in political wars for this already. He knew that a single touch, a single snap of a camera can change everything. Can change the purpose of the party— just as his Grandfather had been hoping for.

But he couldn't do it.

He wants to give her a chance to choose. A choice. He wants her to willingly choose to be by his side.

He could defy his family for all he cares, but he's scared, yes, scared, that they might do something to her and those important to her.

He sighed as he leaned onto a lamp post.

There has to be a way. A way for them to leave everyone behind without worrying who'd get hurt. There must be a way for them to get away from the thickest chains, namely blood...

.

* * *

.

.

"A fake?"

Misaki clutched her hands to her side, it took a great deal for her not to scream the words. She looked at each of the faces who were seated in the private room.

First her Grandfather.

Beside him is her Grandmother.

Then her father.

Shintani's parents.

Shintani, himself.

Ryuu.

Ryuu's parents.

A few media, who stood at the side.

"Yes, you've heard it precisely that way." Grandfather, who was sitting at the head of the table, answered. His fingers interlaced under his chin as he eyed her.

The engagement party ended just a while ago, early in the morning. Her grandfather had suddenly summoned her after she had only a few hours of sleep. She entered the room with surprise, instantly sensing that something important was going on. She saw that Shintani couldn't look at her in the eye and Ryuu just shrugged when their eyes met.

Then her Grandfather had told her a very unbelievable piece of information.

"Then the media, the people from other—"

"That was just part of it. They are aware that it was just a scheme." Grandfather explained.

"Were you all aware of this the whole time?" Misaki asked, looking accusingly at everyone.

"The children were not aware." Grandmother answered.

"We _do_ apologize," Grandfather added, looking at Shintani's fallen face upon the news. "We are clearly aware that you have feelings for our granddaughter."

"It's alright sir, I understand that it was for the best." Shintani said quietly, still staring at the marble table. His mother gave him a gentle squeeze.

"We were the ones who agreed to be a part of this, so please, there's no need to apologize." Shintani's father answered.

"Then everything, the engagement isn't real." Misaki almost gasped.

"Your father," Grandfather said in a hard voice, shooting a glare at her father who was on the seat beside her, "Insisted that you're still too young to have a commitment."

Misaki shot her Father a quick glance of gratefulness, which he returned with a soft smile.

"But the main objective was to make it clear to the Walker family that they can't have you." Grandfather said, looking at Misaki meaningfully.

"Grandfather—" Misaki began to protest, but Ryuu's father interrupted.

"Misaki-sama, you have to be careful. The Walker family is known for their slyness. You might fall into their trap. If you show a single interest in one of the heirs, they'll use that tiny chance to bring you into their side. You, and whomever you are to wed to, are the next to inherit the fortune your Father has. So it's normal that they'd want to lure you into their webs."

Misaki was surprised with the great respect Shintani's father seemed to have for her, but she wanted to argue with him. Tell him that it wasn't true. Usui wouldn't trick her...even if they're enemies...

"Hinata says that one of the Walker heirs is your classmate." Shintani's mother said.

Everyone was suddenly looking at her. "Y-yes," Misaki stuttered with nervousness.

"We insist that you transfer her to an elite school," Ryuu's mother spoke up, looking at her Grandparents.

"We have suggested that to her, but the child is stubborn." Grandmother answered.

"She's vulnerable. I heard that Takumi Walker is an illegitimate child. The more likely he is to be the pawn. Gerard is a composed child, I've seen him on the field. He will not be used, only when they're desperate." Shintani's father supplied.

"Hinata has transferred to the same school anyway, I'm sure that everything will be fine." Shintani's mother said.

"I'll be having my son transferred too, just to make sure." Ryuu's father added.

"I'm very grateful that all of you are willing to help. I hope it's not much trouble on your part. Especially your sons, you're all training them already right?" Grandfather said.

"I'm sure it's not a problem. We can just arrange the schedules." Shintani's father said.

"Ryuu isn't busy," Ryuu's father chuckled, "That boy works fast."

Grandfather chuckled too, "I see. Well then, thank you. I'm also grateful that you've willingly assisted us." Grandfather said, turning to the group of media leaning on the walls.

"It wasn't a problem, we're glad to be of service. The information you gave us about the Walker family is enough." one replied.

"Then what are you planning to do about this...pretend." Misaki finally spoke up. She didn't care if she sounded rude, her mind was already spinning.

"You are to pretend to be engaged to Hinata when you are in school or in the presence of the Walker family. That is all." Grandmother said.

"Wouldn't they know that all of this was just a pretend?" Misaki asked.

"No. Unless someone will speak of it." Grandfather said, eye-ing her suspiciously. This made Misaki shut her mouth and sat in complete silence. "Well then, since this is settled, I guess we're done."

A few murmurs erupted in the room as everyone prepared to leave. Misaki stayed in her seat even when the others had left. A pretend. Well...this was more... bearable. Bearable than being _actually_ engaged with Shintani. This was much better...

"Misaki."

Misaki jumped. She didn't realize that her Father had also stayed in his seat as everyone cleared out the room.

"Father," Misaki acknowledged, as she glanced at him, sitting beside her.

He gave a small reassuring smile, "Everything will be fine." he murmured.

"It's better." Misaki murmured. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you about it. Father made sure that I wouldn't be able to be in touch with you for a while."

"I'm not surprised." Misaki answered, "But I never thought that he would budge. What did you tell him?"

"What he said, that I think you aren't ready for a commitment, I just promised that you will never get involved with Takumi Usui," he said in a low voice.

Misaki's heart constricted. "Father."

"I know. But you are still young Misaki, you wouldn't be able to fully understand these things yet. Just abide by your grandfather's wishes at the moment. You will have your time. Patience, Misaki."

After a few moments of silence, Misaki suddenly spoke up again.

"He asked me." Misaki said, not looking at her Father anymore.

"Who?" he spoke in a soft voice.

"Usui asked me if I love Shintani," Misaki said in a small voice.

"Of course you—"

"I slipped." Misaki closed her eyes tightly, remembering that moment, "I told him no, but I turned it into a joke." She quickly amended, feeling her father tense beside her.

"And then?" her father asked, clearly relieved.

"He said my _name_." Misaki brought her hands to her face, "For the first time." Tears started to sting in her eyes, she tried to hold them back as best as she could. "I wanted to turn around and tell him that I didn't want this. I didn't want to be his enemy, and the only reason I have for even searching for you is because..." Misaki gasped in a mouthful of air, "My head is spinning already." she whispered.

"Everything will be fine. I promise." Father murmured, patting her head gently.

"I've never felt so lost..."

"There'll come a time when you'll be set free," he promised.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hinata." Ryuu said in mild surprise, seeing Shintani waiting for him in front of the Ashford entrance.

"Ryuu," Shintani responded with a nod.

"Is something wrong? Did you get left behind?" Ryuu asked, suppressing a chuckle. His cousin can be a scatterbrain after all.

"You should've told me." Shintani murmured in a serious tone.

"Told you what? That they were leaving?" Finally Ryuu chuckled.

"I'm serious." Shintani looked up, he glared at Ryuu for a few moment.

Ryuu understood that Shintani wasn't joking, but he knew that his cousin didn't know how to be truly angry. "Get it out. Getting angry isn't like you. I'm sure you're going to cry."

"Are you calling me a whimp?" Shintani asked, but surely, there were tears in the corners of his eyes.

"I'm just saying the truth. I know you long enough."

"You know me, but why aren't you being honest with me?"

"Shintani, what—"

"That you're in love with Misa-chan too!"

Ryuu froze for a second but then asked, "What. Are you. Talking. About?"

"I saw you two. In the garden. Misa-chan seems to be in love with you too. Why did you have to hide it from me? Why did you have to disregard your feelings?" Shintani asked, pushing back tears. Yes, he may be a whimp, but it hurt too much.

"You're misunderstanding things." Ryuu said calmly, silently cursing that Shintani had seen them. After knowing that it was just a fake engagement, he knew that the plan of pretending that Misaki is in love with him woudn't need to push through. But now...

"I've never seen you so serious around a girl before." Shintani said.

"You don't always see me, dear cousin."

"She's just a little sister to you." Shintani said, "You always said that. And I could tell that it was true. But when Misa-chan came back, you became different. Can you still say that she's just a little sister to you?"

"Yes." Ryuu answered immediately.

Shintani shook his head, wiping away a stray tear, "Lies. Misa-chan too, she feels something for you, and yet she never told me."

"That's not it." Ryuu said.

"I know." Shintani said, "I know she didn't want to hurt my feelings. I knew all along that Misa-chan didn't feel the same way about me. I guess I was just too stubborn to accept my defeat." he shook his head, "Why wouldn't she choose you?"

"Hinata, you've got it wrong. Misaki—"

"You don't have to explain it." Shintani said, "I've already accepted it. I'll bow out. I'm going to respect Misa-chan's choice." He said with a forced smile.

"Listen!" Ryuu finally shouted because of frustration. "You've got it wrong. I don't have feelings for Misaki, and neither does she. That is the truth. Misaki didn't want to get engaged yet so we set a plan to break it by unfaithfulness. Got it?"

Shintani stared at Ryuu's eyes for a while, Ryuu sighed in relief as a pink shade started coloring Shintani's cheeks. "I..I'm sorry." Shintani apologized.

Ryuu sighed, "Apology accepted."

"But there's one thing you're definitely lying about." Shintani said.

"Hinata," Ryuu groaned in frustration.

"It's clear as day on your face even if you hide it. You're really in love with her."

"I'm not."

"You can't tell, but I can. You've changed."

"People can change anytime they want."

Shintani shook his head, "Before Misa-chan came back, uncle, I mean your father, was always complaining about you. Getting home late, getting drunk, all those stuff. But when _she _came back..."

"Is it so wrong to suddenly see the light and want to change my ways?"

"You were older than us, then. Having her leave us must've had more effect on you than it had on me."

"Hinata," Ryuu suddenly said in a warning tone. He was broaching a land mine.

"She is your light." Shintani concluded.

"I'm not in love with her." Ryuu said.

"We'll see," Shintani grinned.

Ryuu rolled his eyes. His cousin can be a pain sometimes, no, most of the time...but he could feel his heart pounding fast in his chest, and he couldn't understand why.

.

* * *

.

.

Usui never thought that he was going to return to this place after the last time he came here. After all, disaster sprung in here. But here he was, trudging up the Walker mansion again, demanding where his father is.

Usui finally came to a door, which he knew is his father's study. He tapped on the door three times as a sign of respect, and entered. Surely, he saw his father on the reclining chair, reading a book.

"Father," Usui said.

"What do I owe this surprise visit for, Takumi?" his father asked pleasantly, placing his book on the coffee table beside him.

"I'm here to discuss about Gerard's health."

His father looked at him with surprise, but he instantly recovered, "I take it someone from the household leaked it to you?" He sat bat at his recliner chair as he eyed Usui.

"The party in the Ashford mansion. Just as he was getting into the car, Gerard seemed to have a coughing fit."

"I hope that no one else saw that incident. This isn't good." Father sighed.

Usui stood impatiently, "What is wrong with his health?"

"It is none of your concern."

"Gerard is my brother, and I think I am entitled to know what is going on."

His father eyed him. "Your brother." He stood up, "Your brother is having a hard time." then he walked to the window behind his desk. "Father wishes you to return to this household. Illegitimate or not, you are needed. Your acceptance to be trained as the heir in this family is very crucial."

"What connection does this have with Gerard's health?"

"Gerard doesn't have much time left to live." his father said, facing him with a grim expression.

Usui felt everything around him freeze for a moment. Doesn't have much time to live? How was that possible? "Gerard wasn't born sickly." Usui said, in case this was just a ruse to get him to be their puppet.

"Gerard's sickness is still yet to be known, but his health is obviously reclining. If he overworks himself, he starts to have a hard time breathing. He's fainted in three of his meetings this month."

"So this is the reason why Grandfather suddenly needs me."

"That, and also the fact that you've interacted with the Ashford princess."

"I will not let her become a chess piece in Grandfather's plans."

"You have no choice." his father said confidently, "You are clearly in love with her. Though I'm not certain about her feelings for you, I'm sure you can charm your way into her heart."

"This—"

"I've accepted you as my son even though you're not of my blood, show some gratitude. If we lose Gerard, you're next to the lineage."

"Does Gerard's life mean so little to you?" Usui asked coldly.

"Gerard is what I have left of your mother. He has her intelligence, her way of talking...he's strikingly similar to your mother, but not as eccentric as her. I don't want to lose him, but if this company falls, all Gerard's hard work will be for nothing."

"Gerard..."

"Gerard would want you to take his place. Even though he doesn't say anything, he accepts you as his brother, not just a half brother."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I refuse to be trained as the next heir."

"Well then, if that is so, I'm sure Gerard will find a way to charm his way into her heart. Even if she's engaged, for all we know, she's a fickle child."

"_She_ is to stay out of this." Usui said, slightly getting angry.

His father's eyes narrowed, "Is this a challenge?" he then chuckled shortly, "How about this? If you agree to be trained as the next heir, _be_ the next heir, we'll keep our distance from her."

"You and Grandfather will not get involved with her matters anymore, and you will not force me to take her away from her fiance."

His father chuckled, "You ask questions rudely, and now you are negotiating with me? You're an interesting child, Takumi. Fine. We'll leave her be, but we'll still keep tabs on her."

"She will not be used." Usui said.

"I promise. But I won't stop you when she gets involved with our family, whether by your will or by her own choice."

"She will never—"

"Don't be too sure, Takumi. If the Ashford princess gets drawn to you, I'm sure she will," he immediately added, seeing that Usui was about to protest, "because for some unknown reason, it seems to be your fate."

"Fate," Usui repeated, he was debating whether to scoff at those words or believe it.

"You'll know what I mean when the time comes." His father chuckled, "Well then, welcome Takumi Walker. We'll start your training as soon as possible." He walked past Usui with a single pat on the shoulder, and left the room.

Usui stood in the middle of the silent room. So, this is the path he has chosen. At least, one way or another, he's sure that she's safe from his family's schemes.

"Walker." he repeated. It just didn't sound right after his name. It sounded so wrong. But they've both made their choices now.

She's chosen to be an Ashford, and he a Walker.

Everything will start here...

* * *

**A/N: **yes, I know it was too short, but I'll end it here. This is like a prologue of the real story.

Please review! I'm hoping to push it to 120 or more...if possible.

Here's a treat to my wonderful reviewers!

.

.

.

.

***preview of next chapter***

All the lights turned off, Misaki shuffled into the darkness as a few of the people in the room shouted in worry, everyone was talking, probably panicked. As she tried to walk in the dimness, she suddenly felt someone hold her arm and pull her towards the source.

Misaki smelled the familiar scent and gasped.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, hoping that there weren't guards nearby, or probably a media personnel with sharp hearing senses.

"I came to take you away." the voice murmured.

"Are you crazy? When the lights turn on again, people will discover you. You'll be arrested immediately."

"I don't care. As long as I got to be with you. It's been a while."

Misaki pushed herself away from him. It took every ounce of strength she had, to do it since she wanted to remain there, resting on his hard chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Please, leave." Misaki said.

"Let's leave this place." he said in a soft voice.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"You're already the heir to the Walker family..."

"I—"

"You can't abandon your duty for me," Misaki whispered, a teardrops escaping, "This is wrong, we were a fool to think that—"

"Misaki."

"I'm sorry."

Then suddenly the lights turned on again.


	8. Plans

Please follow me on twitter : /#!/ayamiko_95 , I'll update you guys about what's going on with my fics, whether I'm on hiatus or not.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama**

* * *

**.**

**~Chapter 7 - Plans~**

**.**

It was a normal Monday morning, except for those in Seika Academy. The students were all buzzing around about the morning's newspaper. Even the school personnel were going crazy about it. Disbelief and surprise colored everyone's tone.

Two of their top students are actually from an elite family.

Their school's Usui Takumi is from the Walker family, a distinguished English family.

Their school's student council president is from the Ashford family, a well-known Japanese-English family.

The school's in an uproar.

Misaki clutched her head and groaned. The news came out faster than she expected.

"Are you going to be alright?" Shintani asked worriedly, he stood in front of Misaki's desk in the student council room.

"I'll be fine. It's a good thing we came to school early. We were able to escape the craziness." she sighed.

"It _is_ the media after all, they don't waste time, especially when they see dirt." Shintani said, picking up the newspaper on top of Misaki's desk.

Misaki looked at Shintani with slight surprise. She'd never seen him get angry, not even in the slightest. "Hey," she said softly.

"Are you sure you're alright? They're making up quite a story." Shintani said, showing her the newspaper again.

Misaki nodded. "It's going to be alright." she read the newspaper again.

_Two shocking revelations._

_Secrets we have never imagined or heard._

_Two distinguished families. Two rivals. Their secrets finally surfaced._

_Walker vs. Ashford._

_The Ashford family is composed of only one male heir. We've heard that he was married, but his wife and children suddenly disappeared. But now, it appears that they were hidden, for the sake of privacy in their lives and normalcy for the children. The heir, in fact, has two lovely daughters, the eldest one recently returned to the household. It seems like they are training her already to be the next Lady when her father takes the role of president in the company._

_As for the Walker family, there is a much more shocking news. It seems the current head of the household has an illegitimate child from his deceased wife. It seems she had an affair with a Japanese man. So the famous Gerard-sama actually has a half younger brother. He stayed in America with his aunt for quite some time and came back to start high school in Japan. For some reasons unknown, the Walker family is also training him to become an heir along side Gerard-sama._

_Fate seems to be at work with this incident. Imagine, these secrets surfaced at the same time._

_Two hidden heirs being trained just about the same time._

_What could be the reason?_

_What's more, it seems like the two heirs have a connection. They are both studying in a school that doesn't catch too much of the media's attention, with their lineage, they could be studying in Miyabigaoka, a prestigious school where most heirs of big companies or children of politicians study. But instead, they chose another school, what's surprising is that they are attending it together!_

_Sources from the school say that the two seems to be close, always together, mostly bickering, but what can we say? There could be more than what meets the eye._

_Could this be a start of a new friendship between the Walker and the Ashford? For generations, those two families are rivals. Will the two potential heirs be the way for them to patch things up?_

_A modern day Romeo and Juliet, don't you think?_

"Crap." was all Misaki said as she tossed the newspaper aside.

"Yeah, well it seems like the media has no intention of revealing the _fake_ engagement party." Shintani said, a trace of hurt in his voice.

"Shintani..." Misaki said softly, trying to think of words to say to him.

Shintani shook his head, "It's alright. I have to admit something though," Shintani said, his cheeks slightly turning pink.

"Eh?" Misaki asked, suddenly curious.

"I- I kind of misunderstood something." he stuttered, embarrassed for the misunderstanding. "I thought you were in love with Ryuu." as soon as he said it, he couldn't look at her in the eyes anymore.

Misaki stared at him in shock for a few seconds before she tired suppressing her laughter. She held it in vain as a giggle managed its way out of her mouth.

"Don't laugh at me!" Shintani said, obviously embarrassed.

"What made you think of that?" she said.

"Well, its because you disappeared from the party, Ryuu and I were looking for you. I searched for you in the library, just as Ryuu suggested, but you weren't there, so I kept on searching for you. Someone told me that you were seen entering the garden, so I ran that way. And then, I saw you and Ryuu. It looked intimate." he said everything in one breath.

Misaki froze for a while, but she was relieved that Shintani didn't see her encounter with Usui. That would've been a bigger mess. Knowing Shintani's personality, he would've told her grandparents about it and in his own way, 'fight' for her happiness. That would just make things worst. Her grandparents can never know that she's in love with Usui, or that they've encountered each other since she re-joined the Ashford household.

"And I'm so sorry," Shintani immediately added when she didn't respond.

Misaki shook her head, "It's—"

The door to the council room suddenly opened and interrupted them, both Shintani and Misaki raised their heads at the same time. Misaki froze. Shintani immediately switched to a glare.

"What are you doing here?" Misaki demanded.

"I need to have a word with you. We got interrupted the last time." Usui said in a monotone.

"Interrupted?" Shintani asked, looking at Misaki. Did he miss something?

"I suggest you leave, this has nothing to do with you." Usui said, it was obvious that he wasn't in the mood to be all cheery and annoying like his usual.

"I won't." Shintani said stubbornly.

"Does she need supervision from her fiancé? I'm sorry, I didn't know about that." he said mockingly.

Misaki and Shintani shared a look for a brief moment. They have already forgotten that they were supposed to be engaged, according to Usui's knowledge. Misaki sighed frustratedly.

"Just go Shintani," she said softly.

"Misaki-chan," Shintani looked at her worriedly then glared as he looked at Usui.

"It's okay Shintani, I can handle myself." she said determinedly.

Shintani studied her carefully and then nodded. "Text." was all he said before he left the room, not sparing Usui another glance.

As soon as Shintani closed the door behind him, Usui stood at Shintani's spot before he left.

"What do you want?" Misaki asked, glaring at him.

"Like I said, I need to have a word with you."

"About?"

Usui leaned on her table, he stared right into her eyes, "Do you love him?" He went straight to the point.

Misaki pushed her chair away from the table, "This question again? I thought we settled this already on the night of the party." Misaki's heart started beating faster. This isn't what she wants to discuss right now. No. Ryuu isn't here, no one can save her anymore.

"We were interrupted."

"I don't need to answer you."

"Why?"

Misaki just stared back at him, stubborn was written all over her face. Usui sighed, knowing she wouldn't give in. "Why do you have to do this?"

"Do what?" Anger suddenly ignited inside of her at the heavy accusation implied in his tone.

"Why do you have make this more complicated?" he asked softly, his hard eyes turned soft.

Misaki could feel her anger disappearing, but when she realized that, she forced herself to be angry. Being angry helps her, it overrides the feelings she has for him. The feelings which will make her goal of becoming a real lady even more complicated.

But.

Weren't those feelings the ones that made her want to become a real lady?

"I'm sorry." the apology suddenly slipped from her lips, she bit her tongue when she realized what she had just said.

Usui looked at her in surprise.

Misaki saw his expression. She immediately stood up and walked towards the window, "Don't misunderstand." Misaki defended as she looked at him.

"Misunderstand what?"

"That."

"Misunderstand your apology? Misunderstand that you don't really want what you are doing right now? Misunderstand that you've realized what you've chosen is the wrong choice? Misunderstand that you're not really in love with your current fiancé?" As he spoke, he was slowly walking towards Misaki. Soon enough, he was directly in front of her. "Misunderstand that you feel something for me?" he finally said softly.

Misaki's face instantly turned red, "W-what? Where did that thought come from? That's ridiculous!" Misaki almost shouted at him.

"Then why are you so defensive?" Usui asked.

"Because it's hilarious and ridiculous!" Misaki said, "Only an alien with your mind can think of those thoughts!"

"Then tell me I'm wrong. Look at me right in the eye and tell me what I'm thinking is ridiculous."

"I already said that."

"But you're not looking at me right in the eye."

"Why do I have to?" Unconsciously Misaki was already staring at the floor.

"Because your eyes don't lie." Usui said softly.

Misaki flinched and looked at him in the eye, "It's ridiculous." she said, no strength in her voice. She hated lying. She hates dishonesty the most, but what can she do? Things will be harder if she tells the truth. For all she knows, he's toying with her feelings. He's somewhat officially the heir of the Walker family already. Her enemy...

"Why do you have to be my enemy," she murmured, but it was enough for Usui to hear.

"Why did you have to approach the Ashford's?"

"I had no choice!"

"My situation." Usui said patiently, "_I_ had no choice. You went to them willingly."

"How do you know these things? Have you been spying on me?" Misaki asked angrily.

Usui chose to ignore her accusations, "Go back to the life you once knew. You don't belong in our world."

Misaki was hurt as he said those words. She doesn't belong in their world... His world. He's trying to push her away, is that it? Misaki felt stinging tears threatening to fall, but she held it in. She glared at him, "You have no right to say that to me. I'm the next in line when father takes the lead. Are you trying to rid the Ashford's of an heir?"

"That doesn't concern me."

"Then get out. My life is mine, and you have no say in it!"

"Ayuzawa."

Misaki froze for a few second. She ached inside as she heard that name again. She ached to go back in time again, when things were easier for the both of them, but it seems impossible now. She already crossed to bridge of no return. If she tried backing out, she might endanger her mother and Suzuna.

"Stop it, I already told you that I'm no longer that." she said, trying to be hard and stubborn, "Why do you want me to go back? Is it to your advantage? To your family's—"

Misaki's eyes widen as Usui suddenly neared her and his lips touched hers. It wasn't a deep kiss, but there was enough feelings to let Misaki know how he really felt. When he pulled away, Misaki was in shock.

"I don't care about my family, they've abandoned me when I was young, so why should I help them? All I care about is you." Usui said softly.

As his words registered, Misaki slowly unfroze, emotions rushed inside of her. Tears started spilling. "Idiot." she said softly, hitting his chest once. "Idiot perverted space-alien." she cried, hitting his chest repeatedly.

Usui looked like he wanted to cry himself as he held her by her wrists to stop her from hitting him again. "Ayuzawa."

"Why are you doing this to me?" she cried, trying to break free of his hold.

"Ayuzawa," he called her again.

"Let. Me. Go." she said, she felt him let go, but in exchange, she felt his strong arms wrap around her.

"I'm sorry." he murmured.

Misaki closed her eyes as leaned onto him, crying all the while, "Idiot." she gripped his shirt, not caring if it got wrinkled.

"I'm sorry." he repeated.

"We can't be like this." Misaki said, her feelings were all messed up already. She knows that this can never be, but she doesn't want to let go of him. She's in love with him.

"I'll find a way." Usui said confidently.

"No!" Misaki gently pushed him away. "We can't!"

"Ayuzawa," he sighed.

"This is wrong." she said, hastily wiping her tears, "You should leave."

"I won't." he could see it, her eyes hardening, she's trying to be stubborn again.

"Just leave! Don't confuse me anymore." This was wrong. For all she knows, he could still be toying with her. She regretted letting him see her weakness. It was wrong.

"Confuse you?" he wanted to laugh mockingly, but he held it in, he wasn't here to fight with her. But he couldn't help sarcasm slip from his lips, "Confuse you of your feelings for your fiancé?"

Misaki flinched.

"There was nothing to be confused from the start. You just made things more complicated by yourself." Usui said, suppressing his anger.

"What do you know? You don't know how I really feel."

"Oh really?" he said, trying to challenge her, "Alright then, but here's one thing I'm sure of. What _I_ feel for you. I'm in love with you."

Misaki stopped breathing for a few seconds. She couldn't believe the words he said. Slowly, she slid down to the floor. What now? She can't lie to herself anymore. She can't pretend not to see that he really means it. She can't come up with an excuse when he said it loud and clear, his eyes were transparent and confident of the truth.

"We can't be together." she murmured.

"Because you decided it or because _they_decided it?" Usui asked.

Misaki looked at him, helplessness evident in her eyes, "I just can't. It's selfish."

Usui clenched his hands, "Ayu—" Usui suddenly stopped, his face which was full of emotion suddenly became blank. "Alright then, I give up." He said, back to his usual uncaring self. He gave Misaki one last look before leaving the room.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_"Did anything happen?"_

"A lot sir, but it seems like the young master has gotten into argument with the Ashford's princess." A guy in all green and brown answered on the phone. He craned his neck, trying to get a look at the princess who had been hidden from his view since she slipped down to the floor by her window.

_"Did Takumi see you? That boy has keen senses."_

"No, I don't think so." But the guy shivered. Because for a brief moment back there, he thought Usui had seen him. Could that be the reason why the conversation suddenly ended? No, it can't be. He was hidden too well.

_"Good. Did you get any good shots?"_

"In fact sir, I did." he said, looking at his professional camera. He had caught a picture of Usui kissing Misaki, though he only got the back view of Misaki, the atmosphere was already evident, with his hands on the window just beside her face. And a shot of him hugging Misaki. These pictures will surely sell. He could get a fortune if he sells this to the media.

_"Good work. Drop by the residence, I'm about to attend a meeting, but I'll be there in three hours' time. We'll discuss your pay."_

"Yes sir." But of course, he could get more money from the head of the Walker family.

* * *

.

.

.

"You weren't picking up my calls. I thought the lioness ate you." Gerard said cheerfully on the other end of the line.

"Gerard, what is it?" Usui asked, he laid on the floor of the rooftop, studying the clouds. It was peaceful up here compared to the uproar happening inside the school.

"I just wanted to tell you about the monkey that was set loose recently. Have you spotted it?"

"Are you taking care of a zoo Gerard?"

Gerard chuckled at the other end, "You could say that. So?"

"I spotted it running along. It seems like it's about to return back to the zoo. Why?"

"Well, I'm curious if it took anything valuable. You know monkeys, they have very fast and naughty hands," Gerard chuckled.

Usui paused for a while before answering, "The monkey seems to be a fan of mine."

"Oh? Well, thank you." Immediately getting Usui's answer.

"Why are you telling me this?" Usui asked suspiciously.

"Eh? Well I care for my pets. Recently, all my pets seem to have taken a liking to you."

"Are you suppose to be scheming already? How's your health?" Usui suddenly asked.

"Why suddenly bring that up? It's not of your business." Gerard suddenly said in a serious tone.

"Alright." Usui immediately hung up.

.

.

.

"What a mean little brother." Gerard grumbled, then winced when he realized he moved his hand which had a needle in it.

"Gerard-sama," Cedric said, immediately walking beside his hospital bed.

"I'm fine." Gerard said, letting his head rest back to his pillow.

"You really _do_ worry about Takumi-sama, but he doesn't want your help."

Gerard chuckled, "Yeah, nobody seems to want me around anymore. I'm just a weak link. Father's doing everything to hide my situation from the media."

"I didn't mean it that way,"

"Yeah yeah, I know." Gerard said dismissively, "Well, I just want Takumi to have a better life than this. Rather than being chained to the Walker's—" then he suddenly started coughing again.

"Gerard-sama!" Cedric said worriedly.

"I'm fine," Gerard panted, he waved his hand to move him away, "Just do something productive today."

"Do you want me to dispose the pictures?" Cedric asked.

"Yes please, but I'd rather do it myself."

"You're in no condition—"

"I know Ceddie, I know." Gerard said, taking a deep breath to regulate his breathing. "But I'll just be out of the action until I get out of this hospital."

"Do you want me to continue watching Master's plans?"

"Yes. I'm sure Father has a lot more in store. Just make sure that the monkey won't be able to recognize you."

"Of course." Cedric bowed to Gerard before he disappeared.

As Cedric left, Gerard sighed. "Reckless little brother. I guess I need to watch over him a little more longer." he chuckled.

* * *

"Ryuu!" Shintani said in surprise as he saw his cousin entering the campus.

He felt a slight jolt of envy, because as soon as Ryuu stepped foot in the Seika campus, everyone started admiring him. It was like salt in his wound, thinking that Ryuu and Misaki seem to be a perfect match.

"Hinata," Ryuu acknowledged.

"Why are you here?" despite it all, Shintani's still delighted to see his cousin.

"I came to pick up the princess."

"Eh? Did Misaki-chan call you?"

"Yeah, she has to get away for now." he said, noting he riot going on in the school, "Heard she encountered the illegitimate heir again."

"She did..."

"Why didn't you get rid of him?" Ryuu asked, his tone implying that his cousin is insane.

"She told me that she'd be fine!" Shintani immediately defended.

"Well, hell of a fine she is right now." Ryuu said in a serious tone.

Shintani stayed silent. He's never seen Ryuu this angry before. Instead of saying anything else, he led Ryuu to the student council room. When he opened the door, he was expecting Usui to still be there, but surprisingly he was already gone.

"Misaki." Ryuu said in worry.

Shintani jolted out of his thoughts of Usui and focused on what was more important at the moment. Then he saw Misaki, she was sitting on her table, both hands on either side of her head like she had a massive headache.

"Hey," Misaki said softly as she looked up when Ryuu called her name.

"Let's go." Ryuu said equally soft.

Misaki nodded, she suddenly looked drained. Like her energy was sucked out of her. Shintani couldn't really understand why this is taking such a big toll on her. When he first saw Misaki and Usui encountering each other, it didn't seem friendly at all... so does this have to affect her so much?

What was he missing?

But what he was sure of at the moment is Ryuu's feelings for Misaki. It's clear as day even though Ryuu doesn't realize it. The obvious relief his face displayed when he saw that Misaki was more or less fine. He briefly debated whether he should point it out to Ryuu again, but thought twice about it. The guy will realize it by himself.

* * *

.

.

.

"This is the reason why I advised you to transfer!" Grandmother scolded strictly.

"I'm sorry." Misaki humbly apologized.

"Oh, now your sorry?"

Misaki clenched her fists. As soon as she got home, her Grandmother summoned her into the Study Hall. Her grandfather was silently going over a few papers as Grandmother began her lecture. It was practically the same things. Telling her to transfer. Telling her how irresponsible she was. What's more, Grandmother was enraged to know that the media got ahold of Misaki and Usui's relationship.

"We may not have warned you about that boy, but you should've known how to choose your friends!" Grandmother said, "This is a problem! The Walker's will take this as a window of opportunity. They could spread that you and their _rubbish_ are engaged! No one will even question of it!"

Misaki couldn't hold her anger in anymore, she answered back. "He is not rubbish! He worked hard to be where he is at the moment! He doesn't care about where his lineage came from! He's one of the best, smartest students of our school! He—"

She abruptly stopped when she realized what she was going on about. She remembered her father's words. About her grandparents not suppose to know of her feelings for Usui.

"What..." Grandmother said speechlessly.

Misaki didn't notice, but Grandfather had suddenly looked up from his papers during her outburst. Now, he was looking at her intently like she was something to study.

"I'm sorry," she immediately amended.

"No no, proceed," Grandfather said encouragingly, "there must be a lot more from where that came from young lady."

"There's nothing more at all sir," Misaki answered, just like an English Lady.

"Why do I have a feeling that you're hiding something?" Grandfather interrogated.

Misaki held her breath.

"Tell me, what is your real relationship with that boy? You seem to defend him with much...defense? Was there something else aside from what's being shown on the surface? During the last party, I saw that he was looking at you with much hatred or should I say it lightly—dislike. Was that just an act then?"

"There's nothing going on. He's just a student in my school. We've encountered each other frequently because we are both vying for the first rank. I seem to have a competitive nature, inherited, most probably." Misaki said, a slight playfulness in her tone.

Grandfather chuckled. "You know how to flatter well. Well then, go do what you want."

"I'm not done yet." Grandmother said strictly.

"Let the child be. You've said enough." then he looked at Misaki, "though I advice you to think about transferring, it not, then maybe home schooling with a private tutor, that would do well."

"I'll think about it," Misaki said softly, then she bowed, "I'll excuse myself now."

"Wait, I almost forgot," Grandfather said, he brought a small invitation card from his drawer onto the table. He motioned Misaki to come nearer.

Misaki went near his table, curiosity filling her head.

"We'll hold a party a month from now."

"What for?" Misaki asked.

Grandfather chuckled, "For your birthday of course. Don't tell me you've forgotten, child."

"Oh." was all Misaki said.

Grandfather chuckled again seeing her puzzled expression, "Yes, I'm holding it a week earlier than your original date of birth, I'm sure you'd want to spend the actual day with your sibling and mother."

Misaki's eyes widen. "I can see them?"

"Of course. It's your special day." Grandfather smiled.

"Thank you." Misaki said humbly, successfully controlling her excitement. She bowed again as she left the room.

As she left, Grandmother went up to Grandfather's table. She took the invitation, "Shall I have this copied?" she asked coldly.

"Yes." Grandfather answered, leaning on the back of his chair, "Dear, don't be too angry,"

"How can I not be angry? You let her off easily. How can we discipline her if you're spoiling her too much? That boy will soil her reputation for sure!"

Grandfather chuckled. "Don't worry too much. The plans have changed."

"Changed?" Grandmother asked in surprise.

Grandfather only chuckled at her expression. His head already filled with several possibilities. Of course, the news on the papers for today bothered him. Especially the implication that the two rival groups will be united by the third generation. It was almost funny, that sheer impossibility. As if he will allow his granddaughter into that side. He has a big plan in store...

* * *

.

.

.

"Plan."

Usui looked at up from where he sat on his couch when Cedric suddenly appeared and spoke out of the blue. He cocked his head to the side, looking at his door which was perfectly closed and still locked. He looked at the only window in his apartment, which was sealed tight and impossible to have it opened. He looked up and realized there was a misplaced ceiling tile.

"Ah." was all Usui said.

"Gerard-sama has plans in store for you." Cedric supplied.

"Ah."

"That's all." Cedric was about to go back up again when he suddenly felt himself being stopped.

He looked behind him and saw that Usui finally stood up and held the fabric of his coat. Usui's face was all serious this time.

"What's going on? What's wrong with Gerard?"

"Nothing. It's not something you should be concerned about." Cedric said shortly. "I was only ordered to inform you of what's to come so that you will be prepared."

"Why is he doing this? Why does he want Ayuzawa—"

"Because you're the next heir."

Usui was about to ask Cedric what he meant by that, but for some reason, Cedric immediately disappeared, as if out of thin air. Usui sighed in frustrations.

"Plans." he repeated to himself. He was about to seat back on his couch when he realized something white and small was on it. _A letter?_ He reached for it and read the details on it.

_**Misaki Ayuzawa Ashoford's 18th Birthday**_

_You are hereby invited the birthday party of the Ashford's lovely future heiress as she hold her 18th birthday._

_Witness as the lovely child turns into a full bloom lady._

_Time: xxxxx_

_Venue: Ashford Mansion_

_Theme: Masked Ball_

_I hope that you will be able to make it to the party._

Usui looked at the back of the invitation and saw Gerard's familiar handwriting.

_P.S. "Borrowed" this draft. I'll get ahold of the formal and official one next time. Meanwhile, start planning what to do. This time, you should take the Princess away with you._

He wondered what his brother might've meant by "this time", it wasn't like he was trying to run away in the first place—well maybe from the Walker family, who abandoned him when he was young...

Would it be wise to make a move?

* * *

**A/N: Review please.**

You may all be wondering where the preview of the last chapter went. Well it seems I have to adjust it into the next few chapters. . I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry for the delay. I hope you guys will be satisfied with this chapter for now .


	9. First Love

Please follow me on twitter : /#!/ayamiko_95 , this is my personal twitter just for my readers :) You guys could interact with me there, you'll know me as ayamiko95 and not as anybody else :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama**

* * *

**.**

**~Chapter 8 - First Love~**

**.**

.

.

.

"Have you written that down Takumi-sama? It's important for you to remember what shares the Walker group owns."

"Hn," Usui scrawled on his notebook as his personal tutor finally switched off the power point. His private classes where done for the day. His father didn't really try to waste anytime. Already making him familiar with how the Walker group works.

"Alright then, I'll see you next week. I hope you'll look more into the history of the company."

"I will." Usui sighed, seeing his tutor leave the room. He shook his head. He didn't like to be here, at the Walker's "vacation house", since the main mansion is actually in America. His father had fixed up the guest room to make it look like an actual classroom, just for him to hold his private sessions.

"Well well." Someone chuckled, as he knocked on the door.

Usui leaned on the chair he was sitting on as he rolled his eyes, "Gerard." He acknowledged.

"Great to see you working hard, little brother." Gerard grinned, pulling up a chair to sit beside his half-brother. He looked at Usui's hand-written notes and chuckled at the barely legible handwriting. "Working hard indeed. Photographic memory much?" he teased.

"What are you planning?" Usui immediately went right to the point.

"Getting you to write more legibly, you won't know when the tutor is going to check your notes." Gerard tsked as he lifted on of Usui's notebooks.

Usui sighed frustratedly, "I won't be participating if you won't tell me your motive. Why would you go to great lengths as stealing a copy of the invitation's drafts when—"

"I would very much like to remind you of the possible ears present, little brother. Snakes are everywhere. If Cedric didn't take care of that monkey the last time, I bet you're going to have more problems."

"Why are you doing this in the first place?"

Gerard sighed, "Ahh, finally, you want to get to know you're older brother more? This involves a lot of my personal life than yours, really."

"How can—"

"Ceddie." Gerard called.

Usui heard the creaking of a tile floor, he wasn't surprise when Cedric immediately emerged from there and stood beside his brother.

"Is everything cleared?" Gerard asked.

Cedric nodded. Usui could only stay silent when Cedric opened his clenched hand. Several crushed 'bugs' fell to the ground. "I've found several others, but I already disabled them from the main security office. Master will realize the defect soon, but it will give you enough time to talk." Cedric said.

"Thank you, please watch the door outside for me." Gerard grinned up to his personal bodyguard.

As soon as Cedric left, Gerard leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes as if taking a nap. Before Usui could say anything out of impatience, Gerard suddenly leaned forward.

"Will you believe me if I tell you I just want you to be free?" Gerard murmured.

For the first time, Usui could see in his eyes honesty and his earnestness, not his manipulative and calculating eyes. Usui's eyes narrowed, but he can't be too sure. Gerard sat up straight again as he chuckled. "I guess not."

He rolled his head as if to exercise it, "It was already a way back, I'm not sure when anymore. I used to carve that day into my brain so deeply I thought it would've scarred, figuratively speaking of course." he stood up and paced around the room.

"I was just like you I guess. Even though I know how serious the world we belong to was, I didn't take much interest in it. I was reckless. I guess you could say, I was normal. I ran away from bodyguards, snuck out after curfew. I had friends then." Gerard smiled as he remembered his childhood adventures. "I had a life outside of these walls." he murmured, running his hand on the velvet coated pillar. "Tell me if I'm boring you," Gerard chuckled.

Usui stood up and stretched. He lied down on the nearby couch and murmured, "I don't see why it will answer my question."

"I don't want you to turn out like me. Stripped down of everything you hold dear."

Usui turned his head towards Gerard, his face blank.

"Grandfather thought everything was a distraction, he blackmailed all my friends' family. Guess you could say I was chained." He had a ghost of a smile on his lips, "I'm only human. You shouldn't be surprise when I tell you I've fallen in love."

This time Gerard clearly saw that he had Usui's full attention as the lad sat up straight, yet his face was still passive.

"Seeing you and the Ashford princess, it reminded me of my past. In this short life of mine, I've only fallen in love once, and that love is still engraved into my heart. In my rebellious days, I've sworn never to fall in love, because I knew the risks, I knew that father and grandfather will do everything to ruin her." Gerard paused.

He walked to the sliding doors which connected to the vast garden outside, he looked outside without really seeing anything. "But when I met this particular girl, I couldn't stop myself. I fell in love with her. Her parents approved of our relationship, but our family refused her. I couldn't understand why, she had a wonderful lineage, she was born of a respectable family...just because his mother is an artist..."

Gerard paused again. He could only shake his head as he tried to calm his growing anger. He already buried this anger a long time ago, but relieving the memories seem to have revived it too.

"We decided to go away together. It was a last minute decision, so there was no way anybody could know of it except the two of us. In no time at all, we had our cards, our passport, the essentials. And we were running through the night." Gerard realized that he unconsciously clenched his hands. He drew a deep breath to unclench them.

As he spoke again, his voice was slightly shaky, "Running through the night. Just like in the movies." he chuckled shortly, because his shaking voice disrupted his chuckle, "And then, in just a blink of an eye, I lost her. A car ran over her. I was intent on getting us as far away as possible that I didn't see the fast approaching car, but she did. As if she was just joking around, she pushed me. I didn't twice about it, so I hadn't look back. Then I heard the loud breaks of the car and crashing glass."

"Gerard..." Usui immediately stood up and walked behind his brother. From up close, he could visibly see Gerard's shaking form.

"Not a step closer Usui, as much as I might get hurt more, I could punch you." Gerard said through gritted teeth.

"Did the man get away?" Usui asked, seeing as that might be the reason for his obvious anger.

"He did." Gerard said angrily, "And you know what's worse Takumi?" Gerard asked, looking at Usui, "Grandfather had hired him. I thought everything was weird from the start. That murderer wasn't even drunk! He didn't even attempt to run away when he...— He didn't even bother to get out of the car to check on the person he just**—**"

"Enough." Usui said in a hard voice. He could see how much this was hurting Gerard. "I get it. What are you trying to get through? That I shouldn't be with Ayuzawa? But that wouldn't be the case since you're pushing me towards her."

"As long as she's willing to venture into our world, Father will need her. When she is of no use anymore, she will be disposed of." Gerard said in a monotonous tone which could almost seem scary, "They will think she's a distraction for you. For now, in exchange for their distance, you're willing to be trained as the next heir. That is why they haven't done anything rash to her yet."

Usui clenched his hands at the possible thought of his family trying to threaten Misaki, or even trying to use violence on her.

"What happened to me will never happen to the both of you. I'm telling you this, because I want you to trust me. I want you to know I'm helping you this time. And this is the last time I'm going to tell you what's in my mind." Gerard said, his hard face instantly changed into a playful one.

"Gerard-sama," Cedric suddenly opened the door, "Your father has arrived."

"No need to announce my arrival Cedric." Their father chuckled.

Gerard grinned at Usui, then looked at their father, "Good afternoon Father, have you seen Grandfather off already?" he asked.

Usui watched his brother in awe. The sudden shift of mood was very professional of him.

"Yes," their father smiled, "He has a lot of work to finish in America."

"I see, well, need you speak a few words to Takumi, since you came in here?" Gerard asked, ready to dismiss himself.

"Yes, I do. But, was I not disturbing to two of you? It seemed private."

Gerard and Usui instantly picked up a different tone in their father's voice. Gerard smiled charmingly, "If you had known, then I suggest that you should keep your bugs away. Takumi and I lack brotherly bonding."

"It was my mistake, but I hope you're both not planning something behind my back. You know how they will fail." Father smiled at Gerard.

Usui didn't miss how Gerard tried to control the smile on his face and how he held back on clenching his hands again. "I don't want to shorten my already short life, now, do I?" Gerard responded, then he left the room.

"I'm leaving too." Usui said. He was about to walk out the door when his father spoke.

"I came here to tell you something important Takumi." he said. Usui slowly turned to look at him, he didn't bother hiding the impatience on his face. "The engagement the Ayuzawa Princess had, it was just a fake."

Usui's eyes widen slightly, but he reminded himself not to show any emotions, "That doesn't have anything to do with me."

"I thought maybe you would want to know. And yes, it _has _everything to do with you." his Father chuckled, Usui immediately left the room then.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What's it going to be then, Misaki?" Ryuu leaned at the back of the bench as he sipped his can of soda.

It was just yesterday when he stormed into Seika Academy when she asked him to pick her up. When he heard her shaking voice over the phone, even if she hadn't ask him to, he would've gone to the Academy and take her away. Today, Misaki asked to meet him at the park, to talk about what happened yesterday.

He wasn't sure if he felt disappoint or whatever feeling he's feeling, but it wasn't happiness when Misaki told him that the illegitimate Walker had confessed his feelings to her. This means that Misaki's feelings were returned, shouldn't he be happy? And he knew that it was mutual from the start anyway...

But that wasn't the case. He wasn't happy at all.

For some reason he felt protective of her.

The Walker family is known to play the dirtiest tricks and so is the Ashford. Misaki will be caught in the middle. Even if the illegitimate Walker really feels something pure for her, she wouldn't be safe. Even if she thinks she's capable of taking care of herself, she's just new to this world, she can't fight her own battles. When the time comes for her to really fight her battle, the illegitimate Walker won't be able to do anything even if he wanted to.

That's where he will come in. He can fight her battle with her. He can move more freely than Hinata and the rest. He wasn't as tightly choked as the others were. He didn't have to worry about his public face anytime soon. His father is a politician, but his mother is an artist. So he can choose either path. They aren't pushing him anywhere like the others.

Ryuu turned to the side, he looked at Misaki who was seating on the bench he leaned on. She was wiping the condensation formed in her cold can.

"Misaki?" Ryuu called, wondering why she hadn't answered his question.

Misaki slowly looked up at him, "I don't know," she murmured. "It's hard to choose, but I pointed it out to him that we can't be together..."

"Do you think he got the message? Considering that he left abruptly?"

Misaki shook her head, "He has a mind different from a human. He's probably not giving up." A small smile played on her lips as she said that.

"You're relieved aren't you?" Ryuu asked.

Misaki looked at Ryuu carefully. She shortly debated whether she should be honest. She already had an internal debate earlier whether she should call Ryuu or not, but she needed someone to confide to, and Ryuu already knew a lot. She decided to just be honest with him.

She nodded. "Yes, I am." she sighed. "But I'm scared too."

Ryuu laughed. "You? Scared? That is the first time I have to hear that from you."

Misaki had the urge to punch Ryuu right out, but she held back. "This isn't funny Ryuu. Everything can go wrong in an instant."

"You're right," Ryuu sighed, he sat beside her on the bench, "But you're making this into a huge problem. The answer is simple. You love him and that's it, no point on pushing him further away. The Walker's want you, you're lucky already."

"What do you mean lucky?" Misaki looked at him incredulously.

Ryuu sighed again, "I guess you haven't heard about it, huh." He leaned his back on the chair.

"Heard about what?" Misaki asked curiously.

"Gerard-sama's past lover."

Misaki's eyes widen, she was about to say something when Ryuu shook his finger in front of her.

"Don't judge." He said. "If it weren't for the situation you are in right now, if the Walker and Ashford got along and approved of you two being together, you'd be the safest girl."

"Wh-what are you trying to say?"

"The public news is that Gerard-sama's lover was killed in an accident. Got run over by a car driven by a drunkard. But only a few knows what really happened..." his voice turned low, "It was all schemed by the Walker's. Their side disapproved of the relationship the two had. The reason they were out together was to run away. The Walker's immediately took action."

"No." Misaki gasped as she figured out what happened.

"Well, lucky for you the Walker's need you." Ryuu gave out a bitter chuckle.

"You said only a few people know about it, how come you—"

"It concerns us, all our family. You know that my family, Hinata's and yours came from a long way. Did you notice why our families are so against you being with the Walker's illegitimate heir? Did you notice why my parents and Hinata's want to transfer us to your school?"

"To protect me?" Misaki murmured, "But I can take care of myself! And just as you said, I'm lucky because the Walker's need me."

"Do you know why we bear a grudge on them?" Ryuu asked, as if he hadn't heard her speak.

Misaki bit her lower lip and shook her head.

"I guess you really were too young to remember." Ryuu sighed, a pained look in his eyes, "I thought you had noticed but decided not to think about it. No wonder...I was wondering when you were going to ask."

"Ask about what?"

"The whereabouts of my older sister, Sara."

Misaki's eyes widen as she realized what Ryuu was saying. "I**—**I'm sorry to hear about it. I...I can't remember her..."

"It's alright." Ryuu smiled gently, "Gerard-sama...our families aren't angry at him because he tried to run away with my sister...you should've seen how much pain he was in when my sister passed away. He went to her funeral, all ragged. Later on, when his bodyguards came, we heard that he had done everything to escape from them, to see my sister one last time..."

"Then you mean, he..."

"Gerard-sama is different. If that still holds true, he will help you too. Misaki," he looked at her in the eye, "Are you ready to face the consequences? Maybe it's not the Walker's who will be the villains, but there's a possibility that the Ashford will be the ones to work behind the scenes this time."

"I know, that's why I'm scared." Misaki said in a small voice. "Something might happen to him..."

Ryuu sighed and gave her a gentle hug, Misaki tried to struggle, but Ryuu's next words calm her down, "Hinata and I will always be by your side. Gerard-sama will do anything to protect his brother, illegitimate or not. It's going to be alright, Misaki."

"Is that a promise?" Misaki murmured.

Ryuu chuckled. "Yes."

"Thank you..."

Ryuu smiled as he pulled away, "Now, don't be so out of character. You were always the tough one when we were kids. Don't tell me that the training in the Ashford family really kicked off? You've become soft." he teased.

Misaki glared at him as a blush formed on her face, "What**—**What are you saying!"

Ryuu laughed out loud as he immediately stood up, effectively dodging Misaki's punch. "Now," he said, still smiling, "Cheer up and think about your upcoming birthday party. Have you thought about who will be your 18 roses?"

Misaki groaned, "I don't want to think about those. If I could choose on my own, I'd rather be rid of the formalities. Grandmother said she'd take care of it. Of course the last one will be saved for my Father." Misaki smiled.

"Aside from the fact that you rarely see him, you see to have taken a liking to him." Ryuu observed, "I expected that you're going to hate him because of how you thought he abandoned you."

MIsaki frowned as she looked at Ryuu, "It was my poor judgement. He's been trying everything to ensure our happiness. Right now, he's trying to let me be free as much as he can."

"That's great," Ryuu murmured, he looked at the sky and squinted his eyes at the glare of the sun. "Have you chosen your escort then?" He asked, looking at Misaki again.

"An escort?"

"Don't tell me you're not going to choose your escort by your own!" Ryuu looked at her incredulously.

Misaki grinned sheepishly and Ryuu smacked the palm of his hand to his forehead. "I should've known." He shook his head and make a grand bow in front of her.

"Wh**—**What are you doing? People are watching." Misaki said, obviously embarrassed, especially with the passerby pausing to see why Ryuu had bowed grandly all of a sudden.

Ryuu chuckled, "Harder for you to say no, or do you prefer this?" Ryuu knelt down in one knee, to others it looked like he was proposing to her.

"What are you doing!" Misaki said through gritted teeth.

"Misaki Ayuzawa Ashford, I am greatly honored that you have chosen me among all else, to be your escort at your 18th birthday." Then he reached his hand out towards her.

Misaki smacked his hand away, "I did no such thing." she said formally, her face still red.

"You're hurting my ego." Ryuu childishly pouted, "As a long time friend, as your childhood friend? Or are you fine with your Grandmother choosing a random guy as an escort?"

Misaki shivered at that possibility, "Alright." Seeing Ryuu's childish smile, Misaki couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

.

.

.

"WHAT IS THIS!"

The whole Walker mansion stilled as the Head of the Family shouted in fury. Gerard and Usui knew better and immediately went to their Father's study. As soon as they entered the room, they cringe at the sudden sound of a smashing vase.

"Master," a servant tried to calm him down, but he wouldn't have that. He threw all the papers on his desk to the floor.

"Father," Gerard said calmly, "What an embarrassing behavior."

Their father instantly glared at them, he briskly walked in front of Usui, "You! I had given you permission to attend your former school, and I heard you skipped classes for two weeks! Do you know what can happen in two weeks' time?" He threw the newspaper at Usui's face.

Gerard calmly took the newspaper from his brother's face, who didn't even bother to move an inch with his poker face. "I feel that reading the newspapers will only shorten your life Father, you should stop reading them."

"Read it!" Their father said angrily.

Gerard sighed silently and opened the newspaper, he felt Usui breathing beside him as he tried to also take a look as to what could've triggered their Father's wrath. "The Ashford Princess' 18th birthday, which will be held in a few days' time." Gerard read aloud.

He looked at his father as Usui took the newspaper from him, "Are you angry because we are not invited?" Gerard ask.

Their father took a deep breath as he looked at Gerard with controlled patience, "Finish reading Gerard." Then he looked outside the window, "If your Grandfather hears about this..."

"A public display of affection by the Ashford Princess and the son of the great politician Jiiro Sasaki." Usui read the sub headline.

Gerard's eyes widen as he immediately grabbed the paper from Usui, "No one was sure what it was all about, but the pictures say it all. Ryuu-sama was seen hugging Misaki-sama, and Ryuu-sama had bowed and knelt in front of her as if proposing. How can we not assume anything at all?" Gerard read, he took a deep breath and looked at his Father.

"Are you sure this isn't one of their schemes again? Like the fake engagement? They had hired the media**—**"

"This is different!" Their father said angrily, "I can't believe this. Sasaki has the nerve to defy us again?"

Usui watched his brother as the newspaper under his hands began to crumple. "Again?" Usui dared to ask.

Their father continued to ramble angrily, "They've already lost their daughter when they didn't heed our warning, now they want to sacrifice their only son to defy us?"

Usui's eyes widen. He looked at Gerard again, who was already visibly shaking in anger. Gerard angrily crumpled the newspaper and threw it at the floor, "I'm leaving."

Their Father glared at Gerard, "Still feeling soft for your loss? You realize that it was your fault she died. We warned you that everything will end badly if you didn't abide by our decision."

Gerard glared back at him, "No wonder Mother left." Then he stormed out of the room.

Their Father watched Gerard leave speechlessly, while Usui clenched his hands.

.

.

.

"Stop here," Gerard ordered.

Cedric immediately opened the limo's door for Gerard. Gerard mumbled a thanks as he got out of the car. He looked at his peaceful surrounded and breathed a sigh of relief. He briefly closed his eyes as he tried to feel the coolness of the breeze.

"Being at this place, and having the wind so gentle, I can imagine her standing beside me." Gerard murmured.

"You would be talking about a ghost then, Gerard-sama." Cedric said, an obvious attempt to come up with a joke.

Despite the humorless joke, Gerard laughed. "Yes indeed. Being in the cemetery should be creepy." Gerard looked around the greenery where there were gravestones that were separated evenly. "I'm sure it was around here," Gerard murmured.

"Over here, Gerard-sama." Cedric called.

Gerard turned around and saw Cedric a few steps away, he went to where he was. He smiled as he reached the place, he gently touched the gravestone, feeling the engraved words under his fingertips.

_In memory of our loving daughter, a sister and a lover,_

_Sara Sasaki_

_Born: xxxx_

_Died: xxxx_

_"We love you Sara, and so does he."_

Gerard's heart clenched at the short message her family had engraved for her. _And so does he._ He knew who they meant. "They are so considerate." Gerard murmured. For years, after her burial, he had wanted to visit her grave, but not once did he have to chance to. He never stopped yearning for her, until his family practically brainwashed him...making him concentrate on nothing but work...

Usui had revived his yearning for her.

Now that the household seem to be in chaos, this little trip of his will be left unnoticed.

"I'm sorry for not coming here after so long..." Gerard murmured. He felt the breeze blow again. He wasn't superstitious, but something about the gentle breeze make him want to believe that she could actually hear him. "I thought of coming here because I want to warn you, your brother might be in danger..."

"Of whom?"

Gerard immediately looked up in surprise, then he calmed down when he saw Ryuu standing in front of him, Cedric was just beside him. "Why didn't you tell me Ceddie?" Gerard asked, pouting at him.

"You were having a conversation." Cedric answered bluntly.

Ryuu chuckled, "Did she say anything?"

"Not a word. She must be angry at me for not coming to see her sooner." Gerard chuckled as he faced the gravestone again.

"It's been a while." Ryuu murmured.

"We weren't able to talk at the fake engagement party. All eyes were alert."

"It was," Ryuu sighed as he sat at the grassy floor beside his sister's grave. "You're coming after me this time, aren't you?"

Gerard chuckled, "Since they're my family, I guess I have to take the fall with them, so yes. We _are_ going to come after you. Did you know about the paparazzi?"

Ryuu shook his head, "The newspaper took me by surprise. I had my bodyguards secure the area. Unless there was an insider among them..."

"There must be."

"Unsure of your household's movements?" Ryuu looked at him in surprise.

"Since this involves her family member..." Gerard murmured, "I'm being kept in the dark."

"I'll take care of myself. You have to look after your brother."

"You're in love with the Princess too, aren't you?" Gerard observed.

Ryuu grinned, "Hinata pointed that out too, once. But that time, it was just clearly a misunderstanding. Misaki isn't in love with me."

"So you _are,_ in love with her." Gerard pressed.

"You don't like to let things go, don't you." Ryuu laughed as he stretched his arms behind so he could lean back and look at the sky. "Yes. I've been in love with her ever since we were little."

"Ahh, a noble confession." Gerard praised, but he had a teasing edge to his voice.

"What brings you here anyway?" Ryuu asked, brushing a few dust on his sister's gravestone.

"Tomorrow will be her birthday. I'm sure that Father will have code red over my head, as it always had been." Gerard sighed, "And you, what brings you here?"

"I come here from time to time." Ryuu said indifferently, "I miss her." He murmured.

Gerard looked at Ryuu with pain. "I'm sorry about her death,"

Ryuu sighed and stood up, he brushed the back of his pants. He looked at Gerard equally in the eye, "I'll go. Since I'm sure you have a lot of things to tell her."

"Ryuu..."

Ryuu looked at him with an honest smile, "Sara knew that your life was shortened. You told her you were sick, after all. Think of her death as one of her crazy ways of not letting you outlive her." He grinned, "You know how extreme she can get." Ryuu waved his goodbye, a few meters away, he turned around again and shouted at Gerard, "Mother wanted me to tell you that when I see you!"

"Thank you," Gerard murmured.

* * *

.

.

.

"Misa-chan!~" Shintani called out childishly as he opened Misaki's bedroom door. Immediately, he was hit by a huge pillow and dog barking at him.

"I'm not done changing yet!" Misaki called out. "Get out!"

Shintani immediately closed the door with his face all red at what almost occurred. The dog had finally stopped barking as soon as it felt that its master was already safe.

"Why did you come here?" Misaki asked, "A-And, you look nice. It's my first time seeing your hair laid back."

"Really?" Shintani said happily, he fixed his tie, "Ryuu helped me with it. A-anyway, Ryuu asked me to check if you're done. He might come late. Fashionably late."

"What? Does that mean I have to go down the party alone?" Misaki half-whined.

"He asked me to accompany you, that is, if you think I'm enough a replacement for your fiancé..." Shintani said, a bit sad.

Inside the room, Misaki was checking herself one last time at the mirror, she blushed when Shintani mentioned Ryuu as her fiancé. "You actually believe the media? And that news was weeks ago!" Misaki groaned. He gathered her long hair up and twirled in front of the mirror. She wore a red halter dress which fell naturally around her.

"Well, you guys didn't bother denying it." Shintani pouted, "And you guys didn't even bother explaining everything to me! Such great childhood friends you are."

Misaki laughed at his obvious attempt to be angry at him and Ryuu. She shook her head in amazement at her easy-going attitude. The media shook her foundation, yes. But she and Ryuu decided that not saying anything to the media at all might be the right choice. Having the Ashford believe that they were both in love was better than having them scheme something against Usui Takumi.

But Misaki couldn't help but worry about Ryuu. The same thing that happened to his sister might also happen to him. But Ryuu had assured her that he was going to be fine, that he had a back-up behind him. She didn't question him further about it and just believed in him.

"Come on, the guests are waiting." Shintani said.

"Alright, alright." Misaki answered, inserting a chopstick through her gathered hair to hold it in place. She smiled at her reflection. Her do might look a bit messy, but she loved it.

.

.

.

"Happy birthday, my little swan lake." Misaki's Father hugged her tightly.

"I missed you," Misaki murmured, taking off her mask. "How are things?" she whispered.

"Just a little bit more," her Father answered.

"Ah! My lovely Granddaughter!" Grandfather interrupted the two as he pulled his granddaughter into a hug.

"Thank you for this event Grandfather." Misaki said gratefully.

"It isn't much." Grandfather said happily, "Happy birthday." He smiled, "Ah." He said as he heard the host announcing that the celebrate with have her dance with her 18 roses.

"Do I really have to?" Misaki looked at her father pleadingly.

Her father chuckled, "Yes. If not, all your practice will go to waste."

.

.

.

"Don't mess this up," Gerard said, slightly tensed as he looked at the phantom of the opera beside him.

"Why are you so tensed?" Usui chuckled easily.

"It's now or never. I'm sure Father would have had a leak about our plans already."

"Alright." Usui said seriously this time, the he looked at the person seated across them in the Limousin, who was dressed identically as him. "Are you sure that the last dance is**—**

"I already asked her Father." the person said.

"Why are you here anyway?" Usui asked, a bit of venom in his voice.

The person chuckled, "No need to be jealous. You know it's not true. But it sure feels good to be called her fiancé."

Usui half growled. Gerard chuckled beside Usui, "Calm down Takumi. You're already lucky Ryuu came to offer his help."

.

.

.

"I need to rest for a while," Misaki smiled at the host.

The host laughed gently at the mic, "It seems our Swan Lake needs to refreshen the magic cast on her," she joked, "Alright everybody, take on the dance floor, but never the spot light."

Misaki smiled gratefully. She easily spotted Shintani standing by the door, watching her. She immediately approached him. "Why isn't he here yet?" Misaki asked.

"I'm sure he'll be here anytime soon." Shintani chuckled, "How was the dance so far."

Misaki groaned, "You just have to ask?" Then she smiled at Shintani, "Alright, it wasn't as bad as I thought, but I still hated it that everyone was watching."

Shintani laughed, "You better drink something to get energized. Wait here, I'll go get you a drink."

"Thanks." Misaki smiled as Shintani left.

All of a sudden, the lights turned off, Misaki shuffled into the darkness as a few of the people in the room shouted in worry, everyone was talking, probably panicked. As she tried to walk in the dimness, she suddenly felt someone hold her arm and pull her towards the source.

Misaki smelled the familiar scent and gasped.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, hoping that there weren't guards nearby, or probably a media personnel with sharp hearing senses.

"I came to take you away." the voice murmured.

"Are you crazy? When the lights turn on again, people will discover you. You'll be arrested immediately."

"I don't care. It's a masked ball, we're required to be under cover."

Misaki pushed herself away from him. It took every ounce of strength she had to do it since she wanted to remain there, resting on his hard chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Please, leave." Misaki said.

"Let's leave this place." he said in a soft voice.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"You're already the heir to the Walker family...I already said that before, why can't you get that through your head?"

"I—"

"You can't abandon your duty for me," Misaki whispered, a teardrops escaping, "This is wrong. I'm sure you've already heard about what happened to your brother..."

"Misaki."

"I'm sorry."

Then suddenly the lights turned on again.

* * *

**A/N: Review please!** You guys have no idea how much your reviews kept me writing as soon as I started. There was a time when I was halfway through, I wanted to stop, but I read your reviews and they kept me going. :)

Thanks for the long reviews of the other reviewers :) They inspired me. Don't worry, I wasn't a bit bored.

I was mostly inspired by **Jenaminya** & **Shizuka-Chi **:) Thank you guys.

I think this will be the first time for me to write a chapter this long. Uwaa. 6K+ words!

Follow me on twitter~


	10. I Will Be Selfish

Guys, please vote on my poll which is on my profile! The one that gets the highest vote will the be the next fic I'd write~ Summaries are on my profile too~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama**

* * *

**.**

**~Chapter 9 - I Will Be Selfish~**

**.**

.

.

.

_Misaki pushed herself away from him. It took every ounce of strength she had to do it since she wanted to remain there, resting on his hard chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Please, leave." Misaki said._

_"Let's leave this place." he said in a soft voice._

_"I can't."_

_"Why?"_

_"You're already the heir to the Walker family...I already said that before, why can't you get that through your head?"_

_"I—"_

_"You can't abandon your duty for me," Misaki whispered, a teardrops escaping, "This is wrong. I'm sure you've already heard about what happened to your brother..."_

_"Misaki."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_Then suddenly the lights turned on again._

_._

She felt Usui letting her go at the same time the lights came back.

Misaki turned around in a panic, but she stopped as she looked at the masked man who brought his finger to his lips. Misaki glared at him. "Leave," She murmured.

He brought his wide brimmed black hat further to his eyes as Misaki's grandfather suddenly approached them.

"Child, are you alright?" He asked worriedly as he twisted his granddaughter towards him.

The power outage wasn't something normal, and he had already suspected that the Walker's might be up to something since they were intent on getting to his granddaughter. He looked up and his eyes narrowed instantly as he saw a masked person behind his granddaughter.

"You," He said in a suspicious tone, "Might I know who you are?"

Misaki stiffened as her grandfather left her side and approached him.

"Grandfather," Misaki said, trying to calm her voice as she felt herself rising to a panic.

Grandfather raised a hand, signaling Misaki to keep silent. Misaki bit her lower lip as her grandfather indirectly signaled the bodyguards who stood close to the doors. Misaki suddenly had the urge to take down those bodyguards whoever dare to touch Usui.

"You haven't answered me, boy." Grandfather said in a cold voice.

When he still remained silent, Grandfather cocked his head as a signal. The bodyguards instantly surrounded him.

"Grandfather," Misaki said half-pleadingly, "Please stop it Grandfather. This is my party." She clenched her hands to her side as she suppressed the urge to release her old self, instead, she tried reason.

"I'm disappointed Misaki." Grandfather looked at Misaki, "I made it clear that you should avoid any member of the Walker group. I already warned you—"

"Sir, I'm sorry, but there must be a misunderstanding."

Misaki and her grandfather looked at the masked boy in surprise as he chuckled, he slowly took off his mask. Golden eyes were revealed, along with locks of loose maroon hair spilt from the hat.

"R-Ryuu..." Misaki said in shock.

Ryuu bowed sincerely at Misaki's grandfather. "I know that I'm her escort for tonight and yet I was unable to attend at the proper time. I'm sorry."

Grandfather looked at Ryuu speechlessly. He gave a small wave of his hand, signaling the bodyguards to return to their positions.

He cleared his throat as he looked at Ryuu meaningfully, "Yes. I am quite disappointed. You two are already engaged—"

"Sir, that was merely the media's speculation, they have mis—"

"Honestly, I do prefer you to be the one for my granddaughter. You seem capable." Grandfather said.

"I am honored sir." Ryuu finally answered, knowing he won't get anywhere trying to convince him that there was nothing between himself and Misaki.

Grandfather nodded, he patted Ryuu's shoulder, and as if to hug him, he leaned in, "Don't plan anything stupid boy. I'm aware of how much my granddaughter means to you. And her place in your heart. Consider yourself warned." He looked at Ryuu one more time before he left to mingle with the other guests.

Ryuu let out a sigh as soon as Misaki's grandfather was out of sight.

Misaki continued to look at him in surprise, Ryuu composed his slightly shaken expression, which was from her Grandfather's revelation, and chuckled at her reaction. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"He— I... I was sure—" Misaki wasn't able to find the right words as she just stared at him speechlessly.

"We switched at the last minute." Ryuu murmured. He stepped on the floor beneath him.

Misaki followed his foot, and she instantly noticed a slightly misplaced tiled floor.

"Gerard-sama calls it the Ceddie method." He chuckled.

Misaki glared at him, "How can you find the time to joke?"

"Ryuu-kun."

Misaki and Ryuu both looked up and saw Misaki's father walking towards them. He nodded to Ryuu, which in turn Ryuu nodded too. Misaki looked at the both of them suspiciously.

Ryuu grinned, noticing the look Misaki gave, "Oh no, it's the devil glare." Ryuu chuckled, "I haven't seen that ever since we got separated as kids."

Misaki payed no attention to Ryuu's joke, instead she turned to her father, "Father, you're part of this aren't you?" She said in a small voice.

"I promised. I'd set you free." Her father said earnestly.

"But, the risk—"

"For once, stop worrying about others." He said gently, "All you've done is worry about others. I've watched you grow up from afar Misaki, and all I've seen is you filling the gap I've left. You've worked hard. It's my turn to fulfill the role I was meant to do from the start."

"Father..."

Her father reached a hand out on top of her head. He hesitated for a while, but resumed to stroke Misaki's hair gently, "My sweet sweet daughter. Grew up into a lady in no time at all. And now you've reached 18, it's time for you to choose your own path."

Misaki could feel fresh hot tears threatening at the corners of her eyes as she heard her father's words. The words of a father which she could only dream of most of the time...

"This is enough," He said softly, "Create the path you want. Don't follow the path just to reach others. Takumi-kun, isn't it? I'm sure, he loves you just the way you are. Noble or not."

"Father..."

"Go, go with him. He's waiting. The guards outside are my men. They'd allow you to go through."

"Excuse me Miss, it's time to change your clothes." A maid suddenly interrupted, her head kept down.

Misaki's father nodded, "Grab this opportunity Misaki." He murmured softly.

.

.

Misaki's father watched as the maid escorted Misaki out of the room.

"She grew up so fast," He murmured.

Ryuu, who was still standing by his side, chuckled. "Nobility is in her blood, it's only natural for her to learn so quickly."

Father looked at Ryuu with a soft smile, "You too, Ryuu-kun, you've grown up along with her."

"I don't think so." Ryuu laughed, shaking his head.

"I'm proud of you." Father said with a smile as Ryuu looked at him curiously. "It doesn't take much to see it, but you're willing to let her go. It's clear as day Ryuu-kun. The way you're willing to be used as a pawn. The way you want her happiness more than anything. You love her."

Ryuu chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, "I thought I've hidden it well..."

"Only from Misaki. You haven't fooled anybody else. It had been obvious when we had to let her go, the drastic change in you when you couldn't even see her. The hurt you feel when you cross path with her on an ordinary day and she doesn't even recognize you..."

"So you were also watching me?"

Father shook his head, "I was watching Misaki. From time to time, I can see you trying to see her. Standing in front of her house, watching her from a feet away at the train station..." Father sighed, "Don't you think you've done enough to have the right to tell her how you feel?"

"It won't do any good sir," Ryuu said politely, "She already has her heart—"

"I'm not asking you to steal her heart," Father chuckled, "I'm asking you to relieve your heart. You've been wanting to tell her how you feel for almost a decade. At least lighten the burden of your heart. This may be the last time you'll see her."

"Sir..."

"If only things were different Ryuu-kun...I'd be glad to hand her over to you."

Ryuu looked at Misaki's father with gratitude. Her father shook his head and chuckled, "Go. At least be the one to see her off. I'd be infinitely relieved. I still have to keep an eye on my father."

* * *

.

.

.

"Misaki?" Ryuu said, knocking onto Misaki's bedroom door.

"Misaki-sama is in the bathroom Ryuu-sama, she'll be done any minute now, but she's allowing you to enter." Misaki's personal maid said, from inside Misaki's room.

Ryuu slowly opened the door and his jeans was instantly being chewed on by a puppy. Ryuu chuckled as he closed the door behind him, he leaned down and picked up the white puppy.

The pup, as if sensing Ryuu's harmlessness to its master, calmed down as Ryuu stroke its head with a finger.

"You've been a good companion to her," Ryuu murmured.

"Misaki-sama is almost done, I shall take my leave." The maid said, bowing as she went out the door.

Ryuu placed the puppy down as he stood up, it instantly ran. He assumed that it had gone to where Misaki was. Ryuu comfortably sat at the couch which was directly in front of Misaki's bed as he waited.

This opportunity gave him the time to think.

Should he tell her how he feels just as her father had suggested?

But he knew knew that it'd only hurt more upon receiving the full rejection from her directly.

He shook his head. He won't tell her his feelings...

Until.

Until he's sure she's safe.

Until all this political craziness is settled.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting."

Ryuu was pulled out of his reverie as Misaki's voice broke it. He immediately stood up as an automatic response. Misaki walked in front of him, her mask was off, her hair was already down, soft curls were present at the end of her hair. Her face was already make-up free. She wore a seemingly shorter version of her earlier dress.

"It's easier to go around in this," She said, pulling the ends of her short dress consciously.

Ryuu chuckled at her obvious discomfort. Effectively hiding the breathlessness he felt upon seeing her. "You've got every detail as a lady perfected, and yet, you can't carry a dress."

Misaki blushed, "I am not used to wearing this—"

"How do you expect me to hold back?"

Misaki looked at Ryuu questioningly as he placed a hand over his eyes.

"I-Is anything wrong?" Misaki asked worriedly, walking closer to him.

Her eyes widen as Ryuu suddenly pulled her hand toward him, forcefully wrapping her into a hug.

"Ryuu," Misaki struggled, unsure as to what he was thinking.

"Did you know how much I wanted to see you ever since Onee-sama died? Ever since Sara died, I didn't have anyone to turn to anymore. Did you know how much it hurt seeing you smile so freely from across the street? Knowing that I'm merely a stranger to you if I approach you? Did you know—"

Ryuu abruptly stopped talking as he felt himself choking with the upcoming tears.

Misaki still stood frozen in Ryuu's arms. But she came to her senses when she felt him shaking, holding back his voice from trembling. She unconsciously lifted her arms from her side and stroke Ryuu's back like he was a child.

As Ryuu felt her warm hands stroking his back, he only clutched onto her tightly, "You're not going to say anything?"

Misaki shook her head, knowing full well that Ryuu could feel it.

"You're cruel Misaki." He said, "You should be pushing me away, like I feel you would've done if you were the known Demon President in your school." Ryuu closed his eyes, "You should call me pathetic for being unable to let go of the past—"

"I knew you were watching over me..." Misaki said softly.

"Lie. That's impossible. You didn't even recognize me when you came back."

"I didn't." Misaki said honestly. "But I'm not unobservant. I always see you. At first I thought you were my school mate before I became the student council president. You were wearing the school uniform after all... You were always there... I kind of thought you were a stalker too." Misaki laughed softly. "When I came here, I saw you. And everything seemed to click into place..."

Ryuu pulled her away from the hug as he looked at her intensely. "I never stopped thinking about you."

Misaki drew her eyes down, "I'm sorry I didn't immediately recognize you. I know it was unreasonable. Forgetting about you and Shintani, and my life here...but—" Misaki paused as if remembering something, "It's also not my fault since your looks have changed."

Ryuu chuckled. "Do you know the reason why I did that? Why I had my nerdy look, as Hinata described it, changed?" He said softly, staring into her eyes.

"I—"

Ryuu shook his head, "Well, it's not your fault—"

"I thought you're blaming me?" Misaki suddenly said angrily, even to the point that she punched Ryuu's stomach. Ryuu took a few steps back in pain. "First you say I'm cruel and now you're telling me it's not my fault? Why is everyone so confusing?"

Ryuu was about to complain at her sucker punch when he lifted his head. He swallowed whatever he was about to say, seeing as Misaki had beat him into the crying part. His eyes softened for her.

"Let's go." He said softly.

Misaki still glared at him as wiped away her tears, "Where are you taking me?"

Ryuu forced out a grin, "You'll see."

_It's better this way. I don't want to see you hurt. So I won't tell you how I feel. I won't let your heart be tormented with thoughts of leaving a broken heart behind..._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Meanwhile, at the courtyard where the cars had been parked. Usui paced while Gerard stood calmly, leaning onto the hood of their car.

"Quit pacing little brother," Gerard chuckled, "I had been the one who was tense a while ago, now it's you."

"Are you sure he's going to take her here? Isn't he on _their _side?"

"Are you being jealous Takumi?" Gerard asked, obviously amused. It wasn't everyday that he can see him like this, composure-less. "He didn't bother hiding how much he's in love with her during our trip coming here."

Usui stopped pacing and took a deep breath. He was already anxious enough when Misaki didn't take his hand when he suggested running away together. Now, it was nerve-wrecking knowing that someone who is in love with her will be the one to bring her to them. What if he didn't go according to the plan?

"It's not everyday I see you freaking out." Gerard finally pointed out.

Usui half glared at his brother. "How can you completely trust him?"

Gerard shrugged. "Sara and I practically raised him." He said nonchalantly.

Usui was rendered silent as Gerard mentions his deceased lover. He was able to put all the pieces together now. The reason why Gerard was so protective of him and of his love for Misaki...

"He understands the situation very well Takumi," Gerard said in a soft voice, "You can't hesitate, not for a second. Ryuu cares for Misaki...maybe more than you do, he already told you how lost he felt when Misaki never went back. If he sees a split second of hesitation in you, he'd immediately grab it."

"I won't hesitate." Usui said determinedly.

"I'll take your word for it."

Gerard stood up straight as he saw Misaki and Ryuu come out from the back door, and Cedric was just a feet behind them, keeping watch of the surrounding.

"Ayuzawa," Usui's voice was full with relief when he saw her.

"Let's take a hike, supposedly-brother-in-law." Gerard grinned, signaling Ryuu to go with him someplace else.

Ryuu gave Misaki's shoulder a squeeze before he left with Gerard.

* * *

.

.

.

"Why didn't you want to leave?" Usui immediately ask.

Misaki kept her gaze on the grassy floor as she spoke, "Are you even aware of the risks?"

"I am. And I'm willing to risk everything."

"Don't talk about risking everything so lightly. What if something happens to your brother? Would you allow it?"

"My family would be more than happy knowing I ran away with you in tow. They wouldn't do anything to Gerard."

"Then you're doing this because of what your family wants?" Misaki said, louder than normal, as she glared up at him.

"You know that's not it."

"Why can you still stay calm? Don't you know that my grandparents hold more power than your family? Don't you know how much worse they can do than what your family had done to Sara-onee-sama?" Misaki snapped.

"I'll protect you." Usui said seriously.

Misaki looked at him speechlessly. How could he sound so sure? There was bound to be collateral damage whether they want it or not.

As she was thinking, she didn't notice that Usui's hand had moved. She jumped slightly when she felt a cold hand held hers.

"What—"

"Are you really going to push me away?"

Misaki tried to shake his hand away but it was futile, she looked up at him with a glare. Her glare instantly disappeared when she saw Usui's face. It was full of hurt. She looked away. She had never seen that expression on his face before...

She shook her head.

She had already decided when she and Ryuu were walking towards here.

She had already made a choice.

She has to stand by that choice.

"I am not going to risk everything just to be with you." Misaki said in a cold voice. "Love isn't something worth fighting for if there are people who will get hurt."

Usui's eyes flashed, "Then are you admitting it finally? That you feel the same way I do? Are you finally done denying it?"

Misaki looked at Usui, her eyes pleading. "Yes, I'm in love with you. It's the whole reason why I'm willing to jump into this world which I have no idea about at all! You are the reason why—"

"Ayuzawa."

Misaki's eyes widen as she realized what she had just said. She brought her hand towards her mouth as she gauged Usui's expression. Usui was shocked. Did he just heard her right? He was the reason why she went back to her father? The reason why she entered into a world which she never had an interest in?

"But that's no longer the reason why I want to stay." Misaki quickly added.

Usui just looked at her, unable to say anything more.

"I can't go with you Usui." Misaki said, walking backwards slowly.

Usui's expression changed to disbelief. "You just admitted that you are in love with me. You are aware that if you stay here, _we_ can never happen."

"There's something more important to me right now, and I can't let it go."

"Are you being threatened?" Usui immediately suspected.

Misaki shook her head, her back hitting the wall behind her. "I'm enjoying my life right now. I won't give it all up. Wanting to match up to you... it was just fate leading me to the right path. Leading me to the right person."

"The right person..."

"I've fallen in love with Ryuu."

Usui's eyes widen and Misaki suddenly pressed a switched behind her. Sirens were suddenly activated, and in no time at all, guards were approaching them. Usui still couldn't believe what Misaki had just said. He couldn't believe what she had just done.

"Takumi-sama, we have to go," Cedric suddenly appeared beside Usui.

Usui stood his ground. Cedric, seeing as Usui wouldn't move an inch, forcefully pulled him back into the car. Usui's eyes wouldn't leave Misaki's. Everything seemed surreal. "You're lying!" Usui finally said out loud.

_Sorry..._

_Sorry..._

_That's all I can tell you..._

_I'm sorry..._

Misaki watched as the black car sped out of the parking lot. She watched as she was suddenly surrounded by bodyguards, asking about her well-being. She saw everything without really seeing them as she felt tears springing from her eyes.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_"I heard you asked for me Grandfather," Misaki said, entering her Grandfather's study after she knocked._

_Grandfather turned his swivel chair to face her. "Yes, I did. Come closer child." He said, leaning forward on his table._

_As Misaki walked towards his Grandfather, she saw the papers on his table. She saw the headline about her and Ryuu. She gulped, worried about whatever her grandfather wanted to talk to her about._

_Grandfather sighed seeing Misaki tense. "I think I need an explanation, at least."_

_"I'm sorry." Misaki apologized earnestly, "I wasn't aware that we were being followed. I was too careless..."_

_Grandfather glanced at the newspaper once again as Misaki bowed her head. "You two look great together."_

_"Pardon?" Misaki asked in surprise as she looked at her grandfather._

_"At first I would never choose him as your potential fiancé because of his family's background. But if I reconsider things, and thinking about how his family and ours come a long way back, I think he'd be right for you."_

_"Grandfather," Misaki started. But her grandfather didn't let her have a say._

_"I think you should let this rumor go on around. We can hold the real event when the fire is striking hot."_

_"Grandfather, it isn't like that between Ryuu and—"_

_"That boy cares about you a lot Misaki, don't tell me that you've turned a blind eye on that. He is the best choice you have as a partner for life."_

_"Grandfather," Misaki said pleadingly, "Please. At least let me decide on this matter, it involves a great deal of my personal feelings."_

_"Your personal feelings?" Grandfather looked at her suspiciously, "Shall I confirm that it's your personal feelings for the illegitimate Walker boy?"_

_Misaki's eyes widen at her grandfather's discovery. Seeing as he had hit the mark, Grandfather leaned back on his chair. He folded his hands in front of him._

_"You know how much I disapprove of him, Misaki."_

_"But this is how I feel Grandfather!" Misaki suddenly said indignantly, "I... My heart can't be forced to love someone else. I know that both groups are not getting along, but this matter doesn't concern—"_

_"Doesn't concern the both of you?" Grandfather finished. "That is where you are wrong Misaki. You might as well consider yourself the next heir after your father. If you end up with _that boy_, he will be the other to take over this group in the future. The Walker group will broaden their power by a thousandfold!" Grandfather said angrily._

_Misaki flinched as her grandfather hit the table with his fist._

_"There is nothing you—"_

_"Have you forgotten what I told you when you came here child?" Grandfather asked calmly. "You are suppose to do everything as you are told."_

_"But you can't force me to do everything you want."_

_"Have you also forgotten that I hold everything? You must be aware of the reason why your father didn't even try defying me when he holds his family so dear."_

_Misaki froze.  
_

_"I know how important your part time job is to you. Maid latte was it? I know how much you worked hard to improve the state of your school right now, Seika Gakuen. And I know how much you cherish your mother and your sister."_

_"Don't touch them!" Misaki said angrily._

_"Then," Grandfather smiled, "We have an agreement. Mikeru might think that he is able to handle everything, that in due time he will have enough power to defy me, but he is wrong. I'm sure you also don't want to see you father suffering."_

_Misaki looked away, clenching her hands to her side._

_It was a dead end._

_She was cornered._

_There was no other way to run._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

.

_A bright light. . ._

_Where am I?. . ._

_._

_._

_._

Ryuu looked around his surroundings as color suddenly started forming. He turned around again, slowly recognizing the surrounding forming around him.

The park.

The park he used to love as a child. . .

The park he used to visit with his sister often. . .

"Ryuu-chan,"

Ryuu's eyes widen as he turned around, recognizing the voice instantly. His breath stopped as he was face to face with the person who he had treasured the most.

"Onee-sama."

The girl who had a scarlet colored hair, which was lighter than her brother's, smiled. Her identical golden eyes sparkled as she did.

"Am I dead?" Ryuu decided to ask, not wanting to keep up the silence that was forming between them.

The delicate girl brought the back of her hand towards her lips as she giggled. She shook her head. "But you're dreaming."

"Right." Ryuu grinned. "What brought you here?" He asked normally, as if it wasn't a surprise to get a _visit_.

"You're unhappy," She said softly.

Ryuu shook his head, "You're dead Sara, no offense, so you can't actually know how I really feel."

"I can only watch," Sara said gently, "Don't you think you deserve your happiness too? Don't be too hard on yourself. She deserves to know how you feel."

"She deserves to know?" Ryuu said, clearly disagreeing.

"Maybe she won't be able to return your feelings...but watching her, getting to know her... she won't push you away."

"Are you really that bored on the other side? Shouldn't you go visit Gerard-sama?"

Sara shook her head sadly. "If I do, Gerard will only have his wounds reopened. He'd torment himself again..." Sara slowly walked towards her younger brother, "You are capable of protecting her..."

"Ryuu!"

Ryuu groaned.

It's still early in the morning. Whose voice is it that dares to wake him up? He was even having the most rarest dream of his life... He had begun to forget his sister's smile, his sister's voice, his sister's kindness... Everything was being refreshed by the dream, so damn it whoever is trying to wake him up.

"Ryuu!"

"What!" Ryuu asked irritatingly, immediately sitting up. As he sat up, he felt his world spinning as a massive headache came. He groaned again as he clutched his head.

_What happened?_

"I thought so," A person chuckled.

Ryuu looked up as he recognized the familiar chuckle. "Hinata," He said. As he looked at him, he realized that he wasn't in his bedroom at all. He was surrounded by white.

Everything suddenly came rushing into his head. The evening. Misaki's birthday party...

"What happened?" Ryuu asked.

"You were found unconscious," Shintani answered worriedly. "There had been intruders at the party. Misaki-chan saw you being surrounded by them, she immediately called for help."

Ryuu looked at his cousin in disbelief. _Misaki had what?_

"What crazy thought did you have? Why did you suddenly go out alone? You should've asked one of your bodyguards to accompany you."

"What happened to Misaki?" Ryuu asked.

"She's fine. Don't worry," Shintani reassured him. "You're the one who we're worried about. Heard you had a minor concussion."

Ryuu nodded in understanding. That explains the headache he suddenly had. He closed his eyes briefly trying to remember what had taken place to let him be in this state...

He remembered taking a walk with Gerard somewhere not far from Misaki and Usui. . .

They had talked about their memories of Sara. . .

It had been a peaceful conversation. . .

Until. . .

An alarm was pulled. . .

Cedric had immediately arrived beside Gerard, he had shaken his head in dismay. . .

Gerard 'tsk-ed'. He looked at me and said, "The plan failed.". . .

Then he looked at Cedric, Gerard looked at him meaningfully and Cedric had immediately understood. "Not too hard," Gerard had said. . .

The last thing he remembered was Cedric coming at him so quickly. . .

_Gerard must've ordered Cedric to render me unconscious so that Misaki's grandfather won't suspect me for anything._

"Is he awake?" A small voice suddenly filled the room.

Shintani immediately stood up from the sofa he said near his cousin's bed. "Misaki-chan!" Shintani said cheerfully. "Yeah, he's awake, I forgot to call you."

"It's alright," Misaki giggled at Shintani's bright personality.

When she looked at Ryuu, her smile immediately disappeared. He had a suspicious glint in his eyes as he stared at her, waiting for answers. Misaki sighed as she pulled a chair beside his bed.

"I made my choice." Misaki said softly.

Ryuu's brows furrowed, he looked at Shintani, signaling him to leave to two of them alone for a while. Shintani frowned. Not liking the idea at all.

"I'd like to have a moment with my _fiancée_," Ryuu said a cheerfully as possible, he no longer cared when he saw the hurt that flashed in his cousin's face. He needed to talk to Misaki. Alone.

As soon as Shintani closed the door behind him, Ryuu straightened as he looked at Misaki meaningfully. "I heard..." He started.

"I'm sorry that your plans went to waste, you must've all planned it carefully. My escape and all..." Misaki said, not looking at Ryuu right in the eyes.

Ryuu sighed. It was no point in trying to make her guilty. "What did you tell him?" He decided to ask. After all, how could she have triggered the alarm without Usui first noticing it? As far as he knew, that boy's eyes were sharp.

Misaki stayed silent.

Ryuu switched to an unconscious glare as Misaki kept on being silent. "Misaki." He said in a hard voice, "What. Did. You. Tell. Him."

"I'm in love with you." Misaki said quickly.

Ryuu sucked in his breath as he looked at her incredulously.

If the situation was different. . . He would be able to feel his heart soar. He would've been the happiest person there ever existed.

But. .

Right now, he could feel his heart burning.

"Do you know what kind of mess this is?"

"I'm sorry," Misaki mumbled. Still keeping her eyes hidden.

"What in the world made you think that way? I thought this is what you had wanted! Aren't you in love with that. . .that person!" Ryuu said angrily, he could feel his head throbbing in pain again, but this emotion was too much for him to control.

"I..."

Ryuu froze when Misaki looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"I had no choice!" Misaki also spoke angrily. But she wasn't angry at Ryuu, she was angry at herself. Angry that she was too weak to make her own choice. Angry that she had let herself become a pawn...

Without thinking about anything anymore, Misaki stood up and threw herself at Ryuu.

Ryuu instantly softened at Misaki's shaking form.

He brought his arms around her waist gently.

"I had no choice! I _had _to send him away. There's so much at stake!" Misaki cried.

"Hey..." Ryuu said gently.

"I'm so sorry for using you, but I had no choice."

"Misaki..." He murmured softly, "I already told you back then... you can used me..."

"Why do you have to be so kind?" Misaki said half-angrily.

Ryuu was about to stroke her hair when he stopped mid-way. Misaki's grandfather's words suddenly entered his mind. The words the old man had said when he was at Misaki's party. . .

_I'm aware of how much my granddaughter means to you. And her place in your heart. Consider yourself warned._

Her father's words. . .

_ It's clear as day Ryuu-kun. The way you're willing to be used as a pawn. The way you want her happiness more than anything. You love her._

His cousin's innocent, yet penetrating words in the past. . .

_It's clear as day on your face even if you hide it. You're really in love with her._

And lastly, the dream he had of his sister. . .

_Maybe she won't be able to return your feelings...but watching her, getting to know her... she won't push you away._

_._

_._

_._

He clenched his eyes close as he hugged the crying girl in his arms tighter, "I'm going to become selfish now..." Ryuu murmured.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Review please! I'm hoping to push the review past 210 before I update again. I hope you guys will help me make it possible :)

Thank you very much!

Comments and suggestions are always welcome!

Review please, if not, Aya-chan will go on strike! *.* (laughs) Kidding! How can I resist you guys? :D


	11. Run Away

Guys, please vote on my poll which is on my profile! The one that gets the highest vote will the be the next fic I'd write~ Summaries are on my profile too~

Also! don't forget to follow me on twitter. For my followers, did you guys enjoy the teasers? (For La Corda D'oro readers :D)

I'm really very sorry that I wasn't able to update faster, but I really wanted to give the best story line and I was stuck. You guys have no idea how much I had to erase the whole thing even though I've reached 6K words already...over and over again...

Thanks for the love, patience and support to those who loves this story.

**Disclaimer: I** **don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama**

* * *

**.**

**~Chapter 10 - Run Away~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_It seems like the Ashford's has officially chosen someone to be their princess' betrothed. After Misaki-sama's 18th birthday, which was almost a month from now, we have been seeing her in public always together with Ryuu-sama. Ryuu-sama is the famous politician's and the known artist's son. There hasn't been a formal announcement yet, but we can clearly see that something is developing between the two. We're all wondering when—_

Usui slightly jumped from his couch when the TV was suddenly turned off. He looked up from his seat, annoyance was clear on his face.

Gerard sighed, his little brother had been easily surprised and easily ticked off these days. Ever since the Ashford princess rejected him. To make things worse, news were spreading that Ryuu and the princess were already engaged.

_Then is it true that Misaki-san is in love with Ryuu? Ryuu, I have no doubt is really in love with her... but she...?_

"What's on your mind?" Gerard decided to ask his little brother.

Usui looked at his half-brother with a blank expression. "Nothing." He stated.

"You've been saying that for the past few days." Gerard chuckled, not wanting to be affected by Usui's obviously bad mood. "You've been holed up in your place for quite a while, why not try going back to your school?"

"Going to school is a hassle. I'll just be surrounded by students, wanting to suck up to me since they already know who I really am."

"It's not like you never appealed to them." Gerard said, shrugging, though he was a bit surprised by Usui's choice of words. "They always get drawn to you."

"What does father have to say?" Usui asked in return, not really inclined to the direction of Gerard's conversation.

Gerard chuckled at his brother's obvious evasion, but he let it go. He knows that Usui's been having a hard time accepting what had just happened between him and Misaki. "Father didn't say much. He won't be reporting it to Grandfather. It seems like Father's the one in charge now."

"Of course, why would he be upset by the fact that I tired to take Ayuzawa away."

"Taku—"

"And that person who you believed in so much, you still trust him?" Usui said, referring to Ryuu.

Gerard shrugged, "I know him better than anyone else—anyone who is alive—that is," He added bitterly, "So yes, I trust him. You don't know what runs inside his head, don't judge him yet. One day, you're going to be indebted to him."

Usui wanted to protest about his brother's statement, but upon remembering his bitter tone, he held back his thoughts.

"Father's not angry about the news going around. I have a bad feeling that he's planning something."

Usui looked up to see his brother's worried expression. That was rare. Now Usui knew that Gerard was being serious, as in gravely serious. "What do you mean?" Usui asked, getting him to elaborate further.

"Don't you think it's quite odd? Father didn't go berserk. I'm sure that he already heard about the news. It's worrisome having him so calm... it's just like..." Gerard clenched his hands tightly. _Just like how it was in the past... A week before Sara's death, Father was eerily calm... just like now..._

"Someone's in danger." Gerard said.

* * *

.

.

.

"Thank you for being here," Misaki smiled as soon as the press conference ended.

She kept her smile as the reporters shook her hand and left the room. She had waited for all of them to get out of the room, with Ryuu sitting quietly beside her. As soon as the last person closed the door behind him, Misaki looked at Ryuu.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

Ryuu sucked in a deep breath and looked at Misaki with gentleness, "Why are you apologizing, this is my idea in the first place isn't it?"

"Your idea...but it's for my sake..."

"Misaki—"

"Getting you to do this, lying to everyone—"

"Misaki," Ryuu said in a tired voice, he pulled her down, getting her to seat on her seat beside him, "We've been through this already, haven't we? I'm fine with pretending. It was my idea that's why I'm fine with it. I won't suggest an idea which I'm not comfortable with."

"Thank you," Misaki said in a small voice, leaning her head onto his chest.

Ryuu reached out and stroke Misaki's hair gently, "Most importantly, _I'm_ surprised that you wanted to go along with my idea. Isn't this much more painful? I'm sure that the younger Walker has been watching us."

"It's better...for his sake..." Misaki murmured. "How about you? I'm sure there's a certain girl out there which you've been trying to impress. This news—"

"This news... I hope she'll be able to wake up and realize my feelings for her."

Misaki pulled away from Ryuu, "So there _is_ a girl," She said guiltily.

Ryuu laughed, "Don't worry, she's rather clueless at the moment. Even if I tell her straight that I'm in love with her, she'd just brush it off as a joke."

Misaki frowned.

"Either way, I just want you to be happy. You're my number one priority at the moment—your happiness, that is."

"I can never fully understand why you'd go through such lengths to help me."

"I'm known to be mysterious." He smiled at her.

"Everybody's convinced that we're really in love with each other." Misaki said, looking at him straight in the eye.

Ryuu chuckled easily, then his gaze turned soft as he looked at her, "If only it was real."

Misaki unconsciously blushed. "Wh-what are you saying."

He chuckled, "Oh? This is a response I've never seen. You'd usually brush off my jokes," He chuckled again. "Don't tell me you're actually falling in love with me. For real."

"No! That's not it!" Misaki quickly defended, her cheeks burning a deeper shade. "It's just that... I don't know how to explain it... I just feel comfortable with you?" Her statement came out as a question. "Maybe that is what made this...act...so believable."

"I understand," Ryuu nodded, he stood up from his seat, "Though I was hoping for something more..." He murmured.

"Hmn?" Misaki asked as Ryuu looked at her. He just smiled and reached his hand out for her to take. Misaki took it easily without hesitation as he pulled her up, and they walked out of the room together, hand in hand.

.

.

.

"Are you just going to watch?"

Shintani jumped when someone suddenly spoke behind him. He didn't think that someone would spot him since he wasn't suspicious at all, just seating at the hotel's lounge where the conference was held, with the newspaper covering his face. He looked up and saw the blank face of his bodyguard.

"What do you mean?" Shintani blushed.

"Ryuu-sama and Misaki-sama. You've liked Misaki-sama for quite a while now right? Why aren't you doing something? Like a man should be doing when he's in love?"

Shintani shook his head as he placed the newspaper down as soon as he was sure that the two were out of the building. He looked at his bodyguard with a serious expression, "Because Misaki-chan chooses him and it's time for Ryuu to finally be happy."

"Oh? You had such thoughts?"

Shintani pouted childishly, "I'm not selfish." He sighed, "Ever since we were young—the reason why Misaki-chan couldn't immediately remember Ryuu—was because he stayed back most of the time. Ryuu was aware that I had a crush on Misaki-chan, so he just stayed away, watching the both of us from afar."

"You noticed that?"

"I did, I just didn't want to say anything." Shintani said in a small voice, "Even though Ryuu wasn't as cool as he is now, he had a certain charm. I knew that if he stayed close, Misaki-chan would certainly get drawn to him. Maybe Ryuu knew of my insecurities..."

His bodyguard nodded silently.

"Misaki-chan was already strong when we were still small, she'd always protect me. And in turn, Ryuu would always protect her when things got worse. Since he was older, he was stronger... I was hoping that this time around I'd be the one to protect Misaki-chan... but it seems that Ryuu is the one suitable to protect her."

"I have watched Ryuu-sama too. He treasures the both of you, but he treasure you the most."

"I know," Shintani said, "That's why this time I'm staying back. It's been a while since Ryuu was serious about something. If I get in the way, Ryuu would only concede..."

"Do you really think so?" His bodyguard said in a soft voice.

Shintani looked up curiously at his bodyguard, "What do you mean?"

"Do you really think Ryuu-sama is that selfless?" He slowly took a seat beside his charge, "Do you think he'd really concede if you press the fact that you're in love with Misaki-sama? Like you said, it's been a while since he was serious about something, do you think he'd just let go?"

Shintani frowned while his bodyguard shook his head at his charge's naive thoughts.

"Ryuu-sama is in love with her. Do you think he'd just forget about his feelings just for you to be happy?"

"He'd put her happiness first...though." Shintani said. "If ever she was happier with me..."

"Maybe." His bodyguard agreed. "Maybe if she chooses you, maybe Ryuu-sama would concede. But as you can see, she's happier with him."

Having his bodyguard say it out loud like that, Shintani felt a stab on his chest. It was painful...but this is reality. Shintani finally nodded, "It sounds more like Ryuu. Whatever Misaki-chan chooses...Ryuu will more or less do everything for things to go her way...just to make her happy..."

* * *

.

.

.

Grandfather chuckled as he leaned onto his swivel chair behind his desk. His wife, who had just entered his study, looked at him curiously. "Is there anything particularly funny with what you're watching, dear?" she asked.

She walked up to him and saw that he was still chuckling as he watched the small screen at the corner of his desk. She instantly recognized what her husband was watching.

"Misaki-san's press conference with Ryuu-san." She said to herself.

"She's doing well, isn't she? They're all over the headlines too," He chuckled.

"It's to be expected," Grandmother said, "After all, it's Ryuu-san who will take over the Ashford industry when Mikeru steps down. Which reminds me..." She trailed off, looking at her husband expectantly.

"Hmn?" He said curiously, wondering what his wife was thinking.

"When _are _you going to let him take over? You're already too old for this kind of work." She looked at her husband tenderly.

Grandfather chuckled, "When I'm already satisfied."

"Satisfied? As far as I can see, Mikeru seems to be doing a good job already."

Grandfather shook his head, "There's still a lot more to do. Mostly with Misaki."

"Misaki-san?"

He nodded, "That child still hasn't grasp the concept of the world we live in, she's still naive. Letting such useless emotion take over what is more important, she—"

"Don't you think you've done enough?" Grandmother suddenly cut him off.

He looked at his wife with surprise, "Enough? _Enough!_" He said half-angry.

"The children!" Grandmother said, "Haven't the children suffered enough? Our son! Mikeru used to be a child who smiled often, but now, he has become so distant from—"

"That was something necessary. If he puts his family first more than anything, that can become his weakness. He needs to put the business as his topmost priority!"

"And now you're doing it to Misaki-san..." She said quietly.

"You're not fond of the child, so it won't be a problem if she distances herself from us." He said coldly.

Grandmother was about to protest when suddenly they heard someone knocking at the door of Grandfather's study. He and his wife looked up at the same time he said _come in._

The door slowly opened, and a familiar streak of maroon hair was seen as the face emerged. "Ah, I'm sorry, was I disturbing an important conversation?" Ryuu asked as he opened the door wide enough for him to enter.

"No," Grandfather immediately answered, "Misaki is still having her private lessons in the library, I'm sure you were aware of that."

"Yes sir," Ryuu said politely, "Well, I came here to talk to you."

"Mn?" Grandfather's interest was suddenly peaked. "Is this about Misaki?"

Ryuu nodded.

"I'll leave you two be." Grandmother said quietly.

"Thank you." Grandfather said as he watch his wife leave the room. As soon as she left, Grandfather looked at Ryuu, expecting him to talk.

"Well," Ryuu said carefully as he walked towards the chair across Grandfather's desk, "It's more of a request, which I came with."

"A request?" Grandfather looked at him skeptically, he chuckled, "You already have a request? You two aren't even officially engaged yet and you already have a request?"

The way he spoke made Ryuu doubt that he was chuckling because he felt amused or anything. It felt more threatening. Still, he stood with confidence, "Yes. Actually, Misaki's real date of birth is already tomorrow, she told me that you promised her that she's allowed to see her mother and sister. I would like to ask your permission if it would be alright for me to take them on a trip."

"A trip, why do you have to ask my permission for that?" Grandfather asked, leaning forward with interest.

"Informally speaking," Ryuu said ruefully, "I'm sure you'd like to keep tabs on Misaki, and I'm sure you'd disapprove if she suddenly disappears under your radar." He smiled.

Grandfather was slightly taken aback by Ryuu's words. It was a first, for a child like him to talk to him like that. Grandfather chuckled again, clearly amused. "You seem to be quite knowledgeable. Has that child talk to you about this?"

"Apparently not." Ryuu said, "I know her well, you see, and whenever she talks about you, I can clearly see that she fears you. So, I assure you that whatever important, secretive, matters you two had talked about—remains between the two of you."

"I am impressed." Grandfather said, leaning back to his chair, "You seem more capable that I thought you to be. I initially assumed that you were the average type of teenager the world seem to have in your generation. Looks like I stand corrected. You are quite resourceful."

"You're giving me too much credit sir," Ryuu said, back to speaking politely.

"This seems to interest me. You've heed your parents' warning of not making contact with Misaki fairly well...but I have eyes that told me that you were always watching her." Grandfather said.

"My feelings for her...I'm not ashamed of it." Ryuu said confidently.

Grandfather raised an eyebrow at him, "Then, since I'm sure you have your own sources, you might as well have been aware of Misaki's...feelings, for another gentleman." He said distastefully.

Ryuu stiffened as his eyes hardened. Grandfather chuckled at Ryuu's reactions. He nodded somehow enthusiastically, "Good, good. Might that be the cause as to why you are suddenly making a move? I'm sure that escapade with the paparazzi and journalists before Misaki's 18th birthday, was your doing,"

Ryuu looked at Misaki's grandfather with a mischievous grin, this only made Grandfather laugh. "Well played child." He said, a hint of praise in his voice, "I approve. Take her wherever you want, you know my restrictions."

"Thank you sir." Ryuu said, bowing slightly as he left the room.

Grandfather stared at the closed door for a few moments and chuckled to himself once again. "So that boy is aware of the Walker's..." He shook his head, "I won't be having any more problems then." He chuckled again, "Such an interesting child."

.

.

.

Ryuu sighed as he closed the door behind him. He seemed to have done well. He was worried whether Misaki's grandfather would suspect anything about his request. Even though he's an old man, he was still known for being sharp—especially when it came to people's lies.

"Ryuu-san?"

Ryuu jumped when a voice suddenly spoke just beside him. Then he saw Misaki's grandmother standing just a few feet away from him, she had a strict look on her face.

"I'm sorry to disturb you before," Ryuu said apologetically.

"Come here, child." She said, "I need to have a word with you." Then she turned around and started walking.

Ryuu watched the retreating back of the older woman, but followed nonetheless, because she seemed to mean business when she spoke to him. Ryuu entered into a room where Misaki's grandmother had entered.

When he entered, she was standing near the window, looking at him.

"I'll be frank with you." She said strictly.

Internally, Ryuu was nervous, because he knew how strong Misaki's grandmother's personality was. He didn't dare say anything, afraid that he might unnecessarily dig his own grave.

"It about Misaki-san." She said, "You're taking her far away, aren't you?" She slowly took a step towards him.

Ryuu froze. He didn't expect this. Was he wrong? Was Misaki's grandmother the danger here? He nodded stiffly, knowing that the truth was better than the lie.

A few moments passed after Ryuu had nod. He was wondering if she was going to say anything, but she was watching him with studious eyes. Then all of a sudden, her eyes softened.

"Take her as far away as possible, Ryuu-san." She said gently.

Ryuu flinched. It wasn't because he was hurt or anything, but he was just too shocked hearing these words from her. Grandmother continued as if she didn't see Ryuu's reaction.

"Take her somewhere where my husband's grasp can never reach her. Take her to the States, Mikeru's power is stronger than his father's if you go there. Protect her." Her eyes turned pleading. "I'll have everything ready for the both of you by early morning tomorrow."

Ryuu was speechless.

"You're the only one who I can trust to keep her safe. She has so much potentials, it shouldn't be wasted here—where she's merely being used as a puppet."

* * *

.

.

.

Misaki groaned as she curled herself onto her bed without opening her eyes. Something was wrong. She kept feeling her bed vibrate underneath her, and she could hear its soft purr, and her pillow...it was different.

Something didn't match.

Purr?

Did she just think that her bed was purring?

Misaki opened her eyes in surprise but she wasn't sure if her eyes were even open, because she couldn't see anything in front of her. Her bedroom hadn't been this dark before.

"Hey," A voice spoke gently, and suddenly lights flooded in.

It was when she realized that she was inside a small space. The first thing she saw was a soft black wall, she came to figure out that it was the back of a car's seat. Misaki turned and looked up, she found golden eyes staring back at her.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" He murmured.

Misaki instantly sat up, which caused her head to momentarily whirl. "Where am I?" She demanded.

"We're in the car," Ryuu answered.

"Where are we going?" Misaki asked frustratedly, immediately catching up that Ryuu wasn't about to give up too much information.

"Someplace nice. You don't have to worry too much," He said calmly, then he looked at her, "It's going to be fine now."

"Fine? What are you talking about?"

He sighed, "I guess in the end, it will always be your choice."

"What. Are. You. Talking. About." She could feel herself getting furious already. She wasn't always this hot-headed, especially since she entered the Ashford household, but for some reason, she can't help being short-fused at the moment.

"Two choices Misaki." Ryuu said, still watching her. "I'm taking you somewhere far away, a place where we can be together, a place where chains can never reach you, or—"

"What's with this all of a sudden?"

"Misaki," He said, sitting closer to her, his voice was suddenly full of emotions, which had effectively frozen Misaki. "I'm telling you that you're going to run away, and I'm offering you two choices." He took a deep breath, "If I tell you to forget about Usui Takumi—for me, will you be able to?"

Misaki's brows furrowed at his question, feeling that he was ridiculous to even ask that question. Then she saw the depth in his eyes, and knew that he needed a vocal answer. "No." She answered shortly.

"Don't you have any feelings for me? Even in the slightest? Or are you just afraid to look deeper into your heart? If Usui Takumi never existed, can you see us being together in the future?"

She was confused. What's with these questions of his? It seemed like a joke, but she couldn't take it a such because of the sincerity and seriousness in his clear golden eyes. She couldn't help but answer these questions with the same equal amount of sincerity.

"You're my childhood friend, more than that, you're someone who has help me go through a lot of things ever since I came back to the Ashford household. If you're asking about what I feel for you, I like you a lot...and I don't know why you're saying things like that. Seeing us being together in the future... if..._if..._ if Usui never existed...then maybe..."

She was still confused, but this was the honest answer she could give at the moment.

Ryuu closed his eyes for a few moments before smiling gently at her, bringing her face between his hands. "Misaki," He breathed her name, "I'm in love with you."

Misaki's eyes widen.

"I always have been. Whether I knew you as Misaki Ayuzawa or Misaki Ashford, I'm in love with you. And this is why I'm asking you right now," He kept his eyes on hers, "Will you agree to be officially engaged with me?"

Misaki gasped speechlessly.

"Can't we live in a world that is only for the two of us? Can't you just pretend that Usui Takumi never existed in your life? Because I can."

Misaki bit her lower lip. Several things rushing into her head, all at the same time. Ryuu's eyes...she saw something which she never noticed before—pain. He had always been in love with her, and yet she was always going on about how she was in love with someone else... and he had selflessly helped her through everything.

Tears involuntarily fell from her eyes.

"Damn," Ryuu said, immediately moving his thumbs to catch her falling tears, "This wasn't supposed to happen." He murmured.

"I'm sorry," Misaki choked. "I'm so—"

Ryuu brought a thumb over her lips. Misaki looked at him as her tears blurred her vision. He felt his heart being constricted at the sight of her, like someone had punched him and air had left his lungs.

"Damn, don't cry," Ryuu said, half panicked, "You're strong, remember? You shouldn't cry. Hell, if I knew you were going to cry, I shouldn't have said anything at all." If it was weakness someone was searching from him, it would be Misaki's tears.

Misaki shook her head, "It's better that you told me..."

"But not enough to make you change your decision." Ryuu said softly.

"I'm sorry," She choked again, "I...I never knew..."

"You're not supposed to know them," Ryuu murmured, "I just hid it well."

"Ryuu—"

"Shhh," He murmured.

Misaki shook her head again, "I have to say this, no matter how cruel this may sound."

Finally, pain dominated the feelings being shown in Ryuu's eyes as she said those words. Misaki could see it very clearly, but...she had to.

"Maybe, if things never went wrong...if I remained an Ashford, maybe there would've been a future in us being together..." She said, trying to make her voice strong, "But Usui is already a part of my life. He's already a permanent person in my life. If I take him out, it would be like missing a piece of my limb. Right now, I don't want him close to me because it's not safe, but someday, I'm sure that we'll be able to find ways to be together, I know—"

She was cut off when Ryuu abruptly hugged her tightly.

"Enough," Ryuu murmured, "Alright, I lost. It's my fault for hoping in the first place."

"Ryuu, I'm—"

"Stop." Ryuu gently stroke Misaki's hair, "It's enough," He said gently, "Let me stay in my place of woe by myself. I deserved this. I just wanted to let you know. I didn't want to regret this moment."

Misaki was stiff, unmoving. "What choices were you saying?" Misaki finally asked, wanting to change the direction of the conversation.

"You'll know soon," Ryuu pulled away.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked again, "What about Grandfather?" Then her eyes widen, "Mother and Suzuna! Father!"

"They're fine." Ryuu said reassuringly, "Mikeru-san has a plan—"

"Another plan!"

Ryuu looked at Misaki patiently, "Trust him, Misaki. This time, what he's about to do can change everything. He's been hiding in the shadows for a long time now."

"I—" Suddenly the car stopped.

"We're here." Ryuu said reluctantly.

"Where exactly," Misaki asked when Ryuu opened the door, all she could see was a flat cemented open space in the middle of tall crops—in the middle of nowhere, it seems.

Suddenly it was noisy and there was a loud whirring sound as the wind picked up.

A helicopter landed.

Misaki's eyes widen as she turned to Ryuu, "Running away," She said through the noise.

Ryuu faced her, "Yes, you have to get away from here, and I'm offering you two choices regarding your running away. One—"

"Grandfather will surely here of this!" Misaki said in a panic.

Ryuu shook his head, "As far as your grandfather is concerned, I'm just taking you out for a trip somewhere nice." Then he looked at her tenderly, "It's your real date of birth today, after all."

Misaki's heart leaped again for no reason at all. She didn't let herself get distracted, though. "Where are you taking me?"

"Me?"

"Of course, who else?" She demanded. She's not up to Ryuu's riddles at the moment.

Ryuu chuckled. This was a nice answer indeed, but he wasn't about to cheat her out of her decision. He had to really let her go, no matter how much he wanted her to pick him and let him stay by her side.

"The two choices Misaki," Ryuu repeated his earlier statement, "I'm going to let you choose whether you want me to go with you or let _him_ be the one to accompany you."

As soon as he said the words, a car slowly rolled to a stop beside theirs. Misaki stood still, clearly dumbfounded.

When the car stopped, a familiar black hair emerged. He turned around and grinned upon seeing the two teenagers standing across him. "Ryuu." He acknowledged.

"Gerard," Ryuu nodded.

Suddenly the door on the other side of the car opened, and the person emerged. Misaki held her breath as her eyes met with familiar emerald ones. She unconsciously gasped.

"Ayuzawa." Usui said shortly, then he looked at Gerard as if asking for an explanation.

"He's your second choice." Ryuu said, as he stepped back several steps away from her.

Then suddenly screeching sounds could be heard.

.

.

.

All four of them turned to the sound.

.

.

.

Gerard's eyes widen as he turned to Ryuu. His body automatically moved on its own accord before his brain could even register it.

.

.

.

"Gerard!" Usui shouted, trying to grab his brother's arm.

.

.

.

"Ryuu!" Gerard had called out.

.

.

.

"Misaki!" Ryuu's eyes widen as he ran towards her.

.

.

.

Then suddenly, glass was heard shattering.

.

.

.

Protesting breaks of the speeding car.

.

.

.

The loud thud of a falling body.

.

.

.

Misaki screamed.

.

.

.

* * *

a/N: Review please. The next chapter is the last :)


	12. Waiting

Guys, please vote on my poll on my profile! The one that gets the highest vote will the be the next fic I'd write~ Summaries are on my profile too~

I apologize for the very late update, I was preparing for university exams . Thank you for those who have been patiently waiting for me.

As apology for my late update, you guys could suggest a fic for me to write, and I shall dedicate it for you.:)

By the way! The latest chapter of the manga already revealed Usui's family and what Misaki's about to do. Slight similarities with my fic, riiiiiiiight? ^_^

***Note: Since a lot are requesting for an update, I decided to post the 3/4 of this chapter which I had finished a long time ago, the next will just appear as chapter 12.**

**Disclaimer: I** **don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama**

* * *

**.**

**~Chapter 11 - Waiting ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Numbness..._

_._

_._

_._

_She tried to open her eyes— she couldn't see anything so she assumed they were closed. She couldn't feel her body as she willed them to move._

_What's going on?_

_What happened?_

.

.

.

"Misaki. Please, Misaki. Please wake up."

.

.

.

_Who was calling her?_

_Why was the person's voice filled with so much pain? Like he had lost a part of himself... Like someone had just died?_

.

.

.

"Are you sure that's she going to wake up any time soon?" The worried voice stated.

"I'm positive. She's just in a state of shock. Her mind will come around when it thinks that she is ready." A calm voice said soothingly.

"She wasn't hurt anywhere! It's been two days and—"

"She's going to be fine."

.

.

.

_Who were they talking about?_

_What was going on?_

.

.

.

"She's really beautiful isn't she?" The calm voice suddenly said softly.

"She was able to charm us all." The worried voice changed into a less anxious one as he chuckled— there seemed to be a sense of pride in the way he spoke.

"I'm sure that Mikeru-san is really proud of her."

"Of course. She shines like a diamond..." He said in a low tone.

.

.

.

_Mikeru?_

_._

_._

_._

_Why did that name sound so familiar?_

_Suddenly her blank vision became bright. . . Her senses raised into overdrive._

_._

.

.

A speeding car. . .

People were calling one another's names. . .

She could see the car getting closer. . .

But it wasn't going towards her. . .

Someone had pulled her out of the way. . .

Someone had stood in front of her. . .

_But it's not coming for me!_

She had turned around, ready to reach for the car's target. . .

Out of nowhere someone appeared in front of that person. . .

Her eyes widen as she was pushed away hard. . .

Glass shattered right in front of her. . .

The breaks were protesting loudly and the person fell to the ground. . . covered in blood. . .

.

.

.

_NO! NO! Not him!_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"She can hear me can't she?" Ryuu said anxiously as he sat on the stool just beside Misaki's hospital bed. Seeing her face so peaceful, he could only hope that she was dreaming of peaceful things— not knowing that she was actually struggling inside. He fought the urge to brush the back of his hand across her cheeks... would she still want to be touched when she wakes up? After she discovers what had happened?

He clenched his fist tightly on his side.

He felt a gentle hand lay on his shoulder. He looked up and met the concerned gaze of Misaki's doctor, who also turned out to be his older cousin. "She'll be alright," His cousin said reassuringly.

"For now."

"From the stories you and Hinata had told me in the past, I'm sure that she's a strong person. She'll be able to face the situation head on."

Ryuu shook his head almost immediately. "The pain will kill her."

"Ry—"

"It should have been me." Ryuu brought his head down onto his hands as his elbows laid on his lap. "I should've been the one who was killed. I should have been the one taking that blow. I—"

"You shouldn't blame yourself."

The two cousins looked up as a strong voice entered the room, they heard the door closing gently after the person. Ryuu immediately stood up upon seeing Misaki's grandmother entering the room. She immediately waved her hand, signaling that he need not be so formal.

"I..." Ryuu began.

"It was his choice. You should understand. Misaki-san is more important than his life." Grandmother said, slowly walking towards Misaki's bed.

"If I never planned to take her away, then—"

"Enough Ryuu-san." Grandmother said strictly. "Blaming yourself would do nothing. I'm sure that Kazuma-san has tried to convince you of that." She gave a kind smile to Ryuu's cousin.

Kazuma returned that smile and bowed his head briefly. He turned around, leaving the room. Knowing that this was just between the two of them to discuss.

"She wouldn't be able to handle her loss..." Ryuu said quietly.

"Everyone feels that way, Ryuu-san. But Misaki-san will be able to handle it."

Ryuu looked at Misaki's grandmother curiously. He was actually surprised to hear those words from her. Misaki's grandmother rarely shows how much she favored her granddaughter. From time to time she would let slip praise about Misaki, but he was aware that she kept up a façade in front of Misaki. Making her think that she disliked her.

"What do you want her to do when she wakes up?" Ryuu asked softly.

"I want her to stay here, where it's safe for her. I don't want her to go back to Japan."

"Her grandfather would surely—"

"He has learned his lesson." Grandmother gently cut him off. As she said those words, pain suddenly twisted her features. "He's letting her go."

Ryuu looked away, not wanting her expression to fully register into his mind. "But, Misaki will want to return."

"For what reason?" Grandmother said, "Minako-san and Suzuna-san will move here in America. They will be cared for the same way... her father... has been cared for." She took a deep breath, "Mikeru is a respectable man, many people admires him here. I'm sure that they will openly welcome his family."

"Misaki would want to see _him._"

"I never thought that you would have given her a choice in the first place, Ryuu-san. You love her so much, and yet you are willing to hand her over to someone else."

"She will never be fully happy if she's with me." Ryuu inhaled deeply. Saying these words seemed to be taking the oxygen out of his lungs. It was hurting him so much. "She's in love with _that person_. She's in love with Usui Takumi... a person I can never compete with."

"Compete...?"

"I love her, as you have said." Ryuu turned to look at Misaki's sleeping face, "And it's not odd to know that others have the same feelings for her. Hinata is the best example... We both have a place in her heart, but Hinata had a bigger space because he had always been by her side in the past... But slowly, I began to consume the space he had occupied..." Ryuu shook his head. "It's a competition..."

"She will have to choose you."

Ryuu jumped at the intensity of her words. He stared at Grandmother with surprise. "I can't force—"

"She will choose you willingly. She has no choice."

"How can that be a choice if she—"

"Misaki-san is wise." Grandmother said in a dead calm voice. "She should've learned her lesson by now as her grandfather has learned his. If she chooses to interact with _that person_ once more, she will have to face the consequences. We've already lost someone important..." Her voice trailed off as she looked away from Ryuu's stare.

Ryuu bit down his lip as he clenched his fists tightly yet again. Was this how he was going to have her?

"She should understand that as long as she desires that man whom she can never have, danger will always follow."

"If I had died, it would've ended."

"It won't make a difference!" Grandmother said angrily.

Ryuu saw the stray tears forming at the corner of the old woman's eyes. Ryuu stood in shock, because this was the first time he had seen her shed such tears ever since Misaki's father left the Ashford household.

"Someone will always be a sacrifice. This child should learn about the love that can never be." She said in a hard voice. "If she goes back, you might be in danger. The Walker's will never stop until a potential threat is disposed of."

"_He_ was never a threat." Ryuu said quietly.

"He was." She said in a voice filled with pain. "Mikeru was going to take her away..."

"I—"

"Save your honor child. Prevent Misaki-san from ever seeing that person. Mikeru's death will not be for nothing."

"Ngh!"

Grandmother and Ryuu both flinched at the sudden sound of pain. Both of them immediately turned to Misaki, whose closed eyes were suddenly overflowing with tears. She thrashed her head from side to side as if trying to get something off of her.

"Misaki."

"Misaki-san."

They both said simultaneously.

"Misaki, it's me." Ryuu instantly reached over and cupped her face with his left hand. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Misaki shook her head as tears still continued flowing from her golden orbs as she looked at him. "Father..." She said in hoarse voice.

Upon her mentioning her father, Ryuu felt his heart clench. She heard their conversation...

"I'm sorry," Was all he could say.

"It's all my fault." Misaki pulled his long sleeve towards her, as if trying to hide her face. "If I never tried to be a Lady in the first place—"

"Misaki." Ryuu said fervently. He circled his right arm around her neck as he pulled her up. Wrapping her in a tight embrace. This was the only thing he could think of doing... She was breaking... as was his heart while he watch her...

"He can't be dead!" Misaki cried, she moved towards Ryuu's chest. "He can't be! I still have to know more about him! He can't be gone!"

"I'm sorry," He murmured again, stroking the back of her head.

Misaki shook her head once again as she shut her eyes tightly. "Suzuna hasn't seen him yet. She still haven't had a chance to get to know our father! He can't be dead!"

"Misaki..."

"Why was he there in the first place? He must've known I was in danger! He must've known and yet..."

"It was his choice Misaki... and you weren't the one in danger..."

Misaki convulsed as she cried harder. "Don't blame yourself... I was the cause of everything..."

Ryuu abruptly pulled Misaki away from him. He waited until she had looked up and met his eyes. "You are also not to blame." He said gently.

Misaki bit her lips hard, she wanted to cry out loud. Her breaths were shallow as she felt her heart wanting to die along with her father...

"You're strong Misaki, you'll be able to pull through..." Ryuu said softly.

"Father... Father... he..."

"He would want to see you shine Misaki. Follow his footsteps... Change your goal. From now on, the reason why you want to become a Lady is because you want to be like your father. A respectable man..."

Misaki held Ryuu's shirt tightly once more as his words sank in. But no matter how hard she tried to think rationally, the pain still got the better of her. She shook her head vigorously. "I want my Father!" Misaki cried. She was like a lost child.

"Misaki..." Ryuu murmured her name with his voice filled with so much pain.

Her grandmother stood at the side, her hand closed over her mouth as tears also fell from her eyes. It was painful to lose her only son... but she had already imagined him dead ever since he left the household... the pain had been numbed over time... but her granddaughter...

For her, knowing that her father was still alive was a shock.

But she got to meet her father, Mikeru, once again... Getting to know him... A father whom she must've dreamt of having... The loss she must be feeling...

"Mikeru, you foolish child." Grandmother murmured, tears continue to fall from her eyes.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Are you satisfied?" Usui said darkly as he stared at the man in front of him. He was disgusted to think of this man as someone related to him. No, it the first place, this man wasn't even his biological father.

"Takumi," Gerard said in a tight tone as he clamped the shoulder of his half brother. Forcing him to stay seated on the couch. He turned his glare onto his father, who was seated behind his office table just across where he and Usui sat.

"You two shouldn't have schemed behind my back in the first place." The older man said as he watched the two children in front of him with amusement. "Furthermore, I never expected _you,_ Gerard, to be a part of it."

"Does a life mean nothing to you?" Gerard said in a barely controlled voice.

"If it means that we prosper..." He shrugged.

Without thinking, Gerard had accidentally clenched his hand. His fingernails dug into Usui's shoulder, which he still held. "Gerard." Usui said in a calm voice as he flinched slightly from the pain.

Gerard jumped and let go. He took a deep breath and murmured an apology. "The man you have killed—"

"I admit that he wasn't part of the plan. But this outcome is even better. The head of the Ashford should consider his loss. He should now understand that we are not easily deterred. That—"

"You don't care who dies, do you!? You were the one who had driven that car and sent an innocent man to his death! Don't you feel any remorse?" Usui suddenly cut in, not wanting to hold back any longer.

"Innocent? Michael Ashford is hardly innocent."

"He has done nothing wrong but protect a life. Would you have stopped if Takumi or I stood in front of Ryuu?" Gerard spoke, once again pulling his half brother down with much force.

His father seemed to consider that thought but he only chuckled after a few seconds. "Nonsense. I knew that the girl was the priority for the both of you. You two don't know Michael. You don't know about the betrayal he has done in the past."

"So this is what it's all about?" Gerard said incredulously, his face was a mask of disgust.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about."

"She never loved you."

Usui looked at Gerard in surprise. What was his brother talking about? Loved? Was there something else going on? Was there a deeper meaning about what this situation was about? He looked up at the man in front of them and saw the shock clearly written across his face.

"Long before Grandmother had died, she told me the reason why you had become like this— a heartless man." Gerard continued. Staring at his father straight in the eyes. "Loving someone... but that person never chose you! Instead she chose your best friend!"

"It is not your place to speak!" Father said angrily.

"I only speak of the truth. Sara is someone precious to me! What kind of a father would kill his son's hope? Grandmother had told me everything as she consoled me. She even seemed to be defending you! Telling me of the pain you went through, of what you have lost. Then why?! You knew how it felt to lose someone precious, yet you have taken away—"

"Shut up Gerard!"

"Why? Will you kill me? This time not with a weapon but with your own hands?" Gerard rose from his seat as he glared at his father, "Don't bother. I will die soon anyway."

"Gerard." Usui said in a quiet voice.

Gerard turned to Usui, his eyes already cold. "Father feels that he has succeeded. He may not have taken out your competitor, but he has taken out his. Before loving our mother, he had fallen in love with the Ashford princess' mother. Actually the same thing has happened to Grandfather. He was in love, yet the girl chose the current head of the Ashford family. Now you can imagine why our household hold so much hatred towards the Ashford. They—"

"Enough!" Father finally slammed his hands onto his table as he also stood up.

"Betrayal..." Usui tried to piece things together, ignoring the older man's obvious rage.

"Grandfather was against Father interacting with someone from the Ashford household, but Father didn't listen. He befriended an Ashford. Michael Ashford was Father's best friend. While Minako Ayuzawa was Father's childhood friend."

* * *

.

.

.

**_Twenty-three years ago..._**

**_._**

_._

_"Hurry up Minako." A teenager, with jet black hair and pale gray-blue eyes, pulled his childhood friend. This teenager was full of life and his face was lit with a bright smile, he did not resemble his current older self at all._

_"Why are you in a hurry?" The younger version of Minako looked a lot like Suzuna. The way her eyes looked so blunt yet full of emotion. At the moment, she was confused as to why she was being pulled. Her reckless childhood friend had just returned from his study tour in America after a year. What was he so excited about?_

_"There's someone I want you to meet." He grinned back at her and immediately stopped when they reached his room._

_"What for?" She asked curiously._

_"I made a friend in America, coincidentally he was going to move here too. For some reason father doesn't really approve about the fact that I was befriending him, but he can't do anything about it!" He chuckled._

_"You're really such a rebellious son." Minako shook her head._

_He shrugged at her comment as he opened the door to his room. Minako looked curiously into her childhood friend's room. Then she saw a seemingly blonde angel standing by the window of the room. The boy looked at them with his aqua blue eyes. Minako felt her heart skip a beat as the angel smiled._

_"This is Michael Ashford, but if you're having a hard time saying his name, you can just call him Mikeru."_

_._

_._

_._

_**Twenty years ago...**  
_

_._

_._

_"Could you please repeat that again?" Minako stood frozen as her childhood friend shook her slightly, a wide grin plastered on his face. His grin was really a camouflage for the pink tint of his cheeks._

_"We're going to get engaged." The said childhood friend repeated._

_"Edward..." Minako said speechlessly as she stared into the honest clear eyes of her childhood friend. She was lost for words... She never knew that he had such feelings for her in the first place..._

_He judged her speechlessness for embarrassment as he chuckled softly, "Our parents are talking about it right now, and as far as I know... Your parents will agree to it." He smiled, "Come on, let's go see them!" He excitedly took Minako's hand and pulled her along._

_"Michael..." Was the first thing she could say in her state of shock._

_"I told him a few minutes before I came to find you. I told him to drop by the house." He laughed, "He hasn't replied to my text message yet, he must be so jealous that I'm getting engaged ahead of him."_

_Minako stayed silent as she let her childhood friend drag her through the hallways of his family's mansion and into a particular large room— the waiting room. Inside, she found that her parents were indeed present. They sat on the beige velvety couch comfortably, each sipping the served tea. Across them was Gerauld Walker's parents. When the two teenagers entered__— _both families were laughing over something_—_ had stopped upon their entry.

_"Ah, Edward couldn't keep his mouth shut after all." His father said good-naturedly._

_"Of course dear, he's been requesting for this all his life." His mother exclaimed._

_Edward blushed at his parents' statement. "Mother, Father."_

_"Are you two holding hands?" Minako's mother said teasingly._

_Edward jumped when he realized that he was indeed still holding Minako's hand. He was surprised when Minako suddenly jerked her hand back to her side._

_"I'm happy that your Edward is willing to take care of Minako-chan." Her father said, "We rarely know what the child is thinking, what's more, we never knew what she was feeling."_

_"Someone as carefree as Edward, we never expected him to be serious in something. It's really the first time he decided something for himself." His mother giggled._

_"Our Minako too, well initially we assumed that she felt something for—"_

_"It took us by surprise," Minako's father suddenly interrupted the words that her mother was about to say, "To know that Minako-chan has actually taken a liking to Edward was a surprise. Though we've always considered that possibility, and the future of having our families united, we never thought that it would come true."_

_"Oh please. Why would the children not fall for each other? They've been inseparable since birth!" Edward's mother said._

_Minako's eyes had widen upon hearing the conversations between the adults. She took a step back._

_"Minako?" Edward spoke, sensing that something was odd about her behavior._

_Suddenly someone had entered the room, Edward had looked up and a smile broke onto his face. "Michael, I'm..." Edward trailed off upon seeing the panic and intensity in his best friend's eyes. "What's wrong?" He immediately asked._

_Michael didn't seem to pay attention to his best friend as he swiftly stood just behind Minako. Minako turned her head towards Michael and she shook her head._

_"I'm here." He murmured to her as he took her hand and stood by her side._

_Edward was suddenly confused with what was happening. He was about to speak when his father suddenly spoke in anger._

_"I knew it! Your line is going steal again!" Edward's father said angrily._

_"Sir," Michael said in a polite tone, he stood straight. "I am not here to steal, but to—"_

_"Lies!"_

_"I love her!" Michael voiced out._

_Edward's eyes widen. "What do you mean?!" He immediately reacted._

_Michael looked at his best friend with sad eyes, "I'm sorry Edward, I—"_

_"Minako!" Her father hissed, as he stood up. Anger was also evident._

_"I'm sorry Father. But I'm in love with Michael... I can't let you force me into a commitment I can't keep..." As she finished those words, she turned to Edwars, her eyes filled with pleading and apologies._

_"Why!?" The question was directed to Michael. "You're my best friend! I trusted you!"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

.

"Get out!" Edward, now a father, all his past carefreeness and cheerfulness all gone from his features, shouted angrily at the two teenagers in front of him. Gerard's words had triggered a memory he had been trying to bury for so long. The pain of betrayal... "Get out!" He shouted once again when the two siblings didn't move an inch.

"You want me to steal Michael Ashford's daughter not because you want to merge both families..." Usui said quietly, his eyes filled with shock as realization started to dawn on him. "You were planning on hurting her!" He assumed.

"As a way to hurt Michael Ashford." Gerard supplied. "But the fact is, Father doesn't really know what to do when you capture the princess. He can't bare hurting her, because somehow, she also resembles her mother— who Father still seems to love."

"Are you two not going out!?" Edward shouted angrily, his face flushed with evident effort.

"Let's go Takumi," Gerard said quietly, pulling the arm of his brother up.

Usui let himself be pulled up by Gerard, but he still continued to stare at the floor. Just the mere thought of the possibility that— He couldn't bare to think of it. He shook his head vigorously and looked at the man in front of him.

"Well, it seems like losing someone you love is a bounded curse in this household. You lost yours, Gerard his, and I mine. Are you happy now that we share your fate?" With that statement, Usui trudged out of the door. Aware that his half brother was just behind him.

"Takumi," Gerard called, touching his shoulder to stop him from walking further.

Usui clenched his fists tightly. He could still feel his rage burning inside of him. "He must feel so proud of himself." Usui said through gritted teeth.

"You're wrong, you know." Gerard said, referring to Usui's earlier comment. "You haven't lost her yet." He said gently.

Usui shook his head. "After what happened to—" He felt his throat close off when a flash of the accident appeared in his head. He shut his eyes tightly and opened them again. "We're dangerous. As long as I try to pursue her, danger will always follow."

"Not for long..." Gerard murmured.

Usui looked at his half brother curiously.

"It's about time we try being the rebellious sons."

Usui's eyes, immediately catching up with his half-brother's thoughts, widened. "He has covered his tracks well. It's on the news! The suspect on Michael Ashford's death is on the run!"

"I have enough evidence." Gerard said seriously.

"How—"

"It's about time Sara also gets the justice she deserves." Gerard walked away with a new found confidence.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**One year later...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The streets of New York city was very crowded and full of life. People were talking simultaneously, shouting to each other over the noise. Some were running late as they ran across the pedestrian lanes, some were taking their time to talk to their friends as they walked on their way to school. Everywhere there was noise, except for one tiny secluded area. There was a particular alleyway, not many dared to quench their curiosity and bravely walked to the other side, but on the other side of that alley, there was small peaceful café shop.

It was a quiet place, the interior seemed like a house made of wood. It had the comfortable feelings of a home.

There was the soft tinkling of the bell located by the door's entrance— a signal that a costumer has arrived. The scent of cinnamon wafted around the place and soft music played in the background.

"Good morning sir," A waitress greeted the new costumer. This costumer is a regular, yet the waitress still couldn't help but blush when he smiled and waved her away. He was so breath-taking. The way his short cropped maroon hair was gelled back yet his bangs still fell to the side of his face, and his dark honey colored eyes...

The waitress shook her thoughts as she reflexively pointed him to a certain spot where a woman, whose profile was turned back.

The man nodded and quietly walked ahead.

He studied the back of the particular woman. Her back was straight, even as she sat. Both her shoulders were leveled. His brows furrowed upon seeing that her dark purple hair being tied back to her lower left, the flowing locks falling in front of her chest.

He quietly moved behind her and swiftly pulled the thick ponytail off her dark purple locks.

She gasped and accidentally dropped the papers she was holding. The man chuckled as he swooped down and gave the papers back to her. He laughed out loud upon seeing her golden eyes glaring at him.

"Ryuu," She said in a tight voice.

Ryuu just kept laughing as he pulled a chair across her. "Is this for me?" He asked, noting the warm coffee in front of him.

"Mm, it's for free. Seems like you have a fan." She said nonchalantly as she placed the papers carefully inside her suitcase.

Ryuu chuckled, "Right. She knows that I only have eyes for you Misaki." He grinned.

Misaki blushed a shade of delicate pink upon his words and she instantly looked away. "You still have the time to joke," She brushed back her loose hair behind her shoulders with her left hand.

As she did so, Ryuu instantly caught a familiar gleam on her left hand. He didn't have to wonder what it was, for he already knew— A diamond ring.

He smiled softly and reached across the table. He took her left hand gently and fingered the small diamond ring with his thumb. Misaki watch Ryuu's expression as he studied the ring. She shook her head as she slowly pulled back her hand.

"It's been a year, you look like you're still not used to seeing it." Misaki said.

Ryuu chuckled as he leaned back onto his seat, "Of course not. I'll never get used to it. Never."

"Ryuu..."

Ryuu shook his head, "Anyway, let's move onto another topic. How—"

"My college classes will start later afternoon. My private tutoring lessons in the company are moved since exams are coming up. And yes, I've set up a schedule to eat with Suzuna and mother before I go to the university. And no, I don't need you to bring me to the meeting place."

Ryuu chuckled at her quick reply. "I barely said anything."

"I know you too well already." Misaki shook her head as she took another sip of her iced coffee.

Ryuu nodded as he looked at the table. He carefully touched the handle of the teacup in front of him. "Hey, Misaki..."

Misaki instantly recognized the tone of Ryuu's voice. She immediately bit her lower lip, even though she already knew what he had to say, she let him continue.

"It was officially announced last week that the head of the Walker group has changed. The case filed on Edward Walker..." Ryuu trailed off, trying to think of a better way to say things instead of having the mood so down. "What I'm trying to say here is that, that man won't be able to reach you nor harm anyone anymore... With Usui Takumi as the new head—"

"What are you really trying to say, Ryuu?" Misaki said in a small voice.

"...Do you have any plans to go back?"

"You know that I have to stay here. This was Father's original plan after all..." Misaki said determinedly.

"With the choice of who you want to be with." Ryuu immediately added. Slowly, he looked up and saw Misaki looking at him with pain evident in her eyes. "Sorry," He mumbled, "I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"I—"

"It doesn't matter." Ryuu said, eye-ing the ring on Misaki's hand once again, which she had placed on top of the table.

Misaki clenched her hands shut as she glared at Ryuu. She hated it whenever he never lets her finish her sentences. But then, a thought struck into her mind, which made her look at him with sadness. "Speaking of going back..." Misaki said softly.

Ryuu met her gaze.

"Gerard's condition..." Misaki said in a small voice, unable to decide how she should put forth the topic.

Ryuu immediately shifted his gaze onto the coffee cup in front of him. "What about it," He said in a quiet voice.

"You already know that he's in a critical condition... and yet you refuse to see him."

"It's not that simple." Ryuu brought his hands in front of him on top of the table—clasped tightly.

"He's been asking for you, hasn't he?"

Ryuu's head snapped up as he looked at Misaki with surprise.

She just smiled apologetically, "I saw the stack of letters on top of your working desk... I didn't mean to pry... I was worried why you haven't gone to see Gerard when the news first broke out..."

"It's none of your business." Ryuu half-snapped.

Misaki was unfazed by the sudden change in Ryuu's attitude— she understood. She carefully reached her hands out and placed them on top of Ryuu's clasped ones. She felt them shaking.

"If you're worried because you think that I'm coming—"

"No, it's not like that." Ryuu looked down to see her hands on top of his, and once again he looked at the expensive ring on her finger. "If it's simply that, I'm fine now. It's fine if you go see him..."

"Then...?"

"I'm scared." Ryuu all but murmured, unclasping his hands and then holding onto Misaki's. "I didn't see my sister die in front of me, yet it was very painful. What if I visit Gerard-sama and coincidentally he dies right there and then? His last wish is to see me. What will happen after he sees me? He'll be so content that he's ready to die." He held onto her hand more tightly.

"Ryuu..."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"That child hasn't replied to a single letter I've sent him," Gerard complained weakly.

Usui had just entered Gerard's hospital room in time to hear his complaint. He scanned around Gerard's room and saw that Cedric was by his side as usual, while Gerard still had an oxygen mask over his point and a dextrose tube attached to his left hand. What was different today was that he had a heart monitor near him. His heart beat was weak.

"Takumi-sama." Cedric bowed slightly upon seeing the young master.

"Oh, Mr. President." Gerard teased, he was about to laugh when he started coughing.

"You shouldn't talk much in your weak state. It must be very painful." Usui said in a low voice as he walked toward his brother's bed.

Gerard wheezed, trying to take a deep breath after his coughing fit subsided. "I'm going to die any time soon anyway, I should enjoy the moment."

Usui's brows furrowed at his brother's careless words. Gerard chuckled shortly seeing his little brother's expression.

"Come now, I'm just stating the truth. Grandmother died of this disease, mother did too. And so far, no one has discovered a cure for this illness."

"You've given up already?"

"You've asked me that over and over again. And I've told you that this isn't giving up, it's accepting."

Usui clenched his hands onto his side.

"I've already done the things I should've done. It's already all up to you." Gerard looked deeply into Usui's eyes. "It's up to you whether you'll sweep the princess off her feet or not."

"She probably said _yes_ to Ryuu already." Usui mumbled.

At the mention of Ryuu's name, Gerard's tired and weak eyes seemed to have flared. "That idiotic, insensitive, carefree, un-thoughtful—" Once more Gerard begin to cough.

Usui looked to Cedric for more explanation. Cedric shook his head, "It seems that Gerard-sama has been asking for Ryuu-sama's presence, yet he never replied nor showed up."

Usui sighed as he looked back at his half-brother. "You should understand that this is hard for him."

"He should understand me too." Gerard spoke stubbornly. "He should realize that all this," He winced, "Is very painful for me. I should already rest in peace, but no, I'm trying to hold on for as long as I could because I'm waiting for him."

"He must be betting on that." Usui said quietly.

Gerard stayed silent for a while as he let Usui's words sink in, then he chuckled. "Stupid child... Well, _you_ seem to be taking this all fairly well."

"There's too much matters in my head. Being the head of this family is not easy," Usui said in a monotone.

"Too busy to even register the impending death of your dear brother?" Gerard teased.

Usui looked away.

Gerard laughed softly, trying to control his expression as the pain pricking his lungs hurt so much every time he did so. Then he sighed as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Take care of that kid," Gerard said softly.

"We won't get along," Usui said in a small voice, almost begrudgingly.

"He's a good kid." Gerard spoke even softly, "Yeah, I'm going now."

Usui's head snapped up at Gerard's statement, his eyes widen seeing his brother's closed eyes and peaceful expression. Usui stepped froward until he felt a restraining hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Cedric stopping him.

Cedric shook his head, then inclined his head the side. Usui followed it, and saw the heart monitor. Gerard still had a heartbeat.

Usui sighed a breath of relief.

"Gerard-sama likes to joke about his impending death often." Cedric said seriously, "You'll panic to the point that you didn't even hear the steady beep of the monitor. He's tired, that's why he slips in and out of sleep."

Usui shook his head as he looked back at his half-brother, "Damn you," He said softly. "Is there no other way?"

"Gerard-sama already said it. He had accepted his fate. Even if you bring the best doctors that might have a chance of curing him, it wouldn't work. Because, Gerard-sama won't fight anymore."

"Is it so hard to want to keep living?"

Cedric's serious expression slowly changed into a soft one, the first time Usui had seen it.

"He believes that on the other side, Sara-sama is waiting for him."

Usui stayed silent as he clenched his hands to his side.

"You should pursue your own happiness to, Takumi-sama."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: Yeah, please review. Thanks. Sorry for the long delay. Christmas break is coming up, so I guess I can finish this before new year. Thank you for those who are loyal and those who stuck with me till the end. :)


	13. Finding Ryuu

SURPRISE! As I was writing this chapter, I got surprised at how long it had become, so once again I decided to cut it. :) Which means... another chapter will be coming up, hehe. ^^

Mostly, this chapter is dedicated for the readers who had become a fan of Ryuu, I hope you guys enjoy this :) Please don't forget to drop a review ^^

Oh and! Next chapter will be interesting :) It seems a lot of you are still not used to my style of writing :3 Ayamiko-chan's cunning style of twists and surprise! From reviews and PMs, there's one crucial point you guys got wrong~

Watch out for the next chapter! ^~^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama**

* * *

.

**~Chapter 12 - Finding Ryuu ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_._

_._

_._

_"Oh? Is that her?"_

_A little boy around the age of eleven looked up with his round golden eyes at the man who had just spoken._

_"Gerard-onii-sama," The boy acknowledged._

_Gerard smiled kindly at the little boy who was at least three years younger than him. He glanced once again across the street, where a little girl was walking along._

_"Mn," The little boy answered._

_"Why don't you try introducing yourself to her? I'm sure she can still remember you, even if it's just a little." Gerard said encouragingly._

_The little boy shook his head, "Father and mother said not to go near her anymore, if not, something bad might happen to her. And I don't want that to happen."_

_Gerard grinned at his determined answer. "You like her a lot, don't you?" He said teasingly._

_"Of course."_

_Gerard was speechless for a second at the child's immediate answer. "Does Sara know that you always stalk that little girl?"_

_The little boy turned around and his already huge eyes widen further. "Don't tell onee-sama! I'm not suppose to see _her_ in the first place, even if I'm just watching from afar!"_

_Gerard laughed at his panicked expression. "I know, I was just joking." He laughed once more._

_"Gerard-onii-sama," The little boy grumbled._

_Gerard stifled his laughter and ruffled the dark maroon hair of the little boy, "Come on Ryuu, let's go home."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Ah 17, he's eligible already. When are you going to find him a partner, Sasaki-sama?"_

_Ryuu groaned as one of his father's politician friend asked his father. His father laughed shortly at Ryuu's expression, then he shook his head._

_"His mother and I decided that it's up to him. Ryuu should find his own happiness." His father answered, which Ryuu smiled to in return._

_"But what if he makes the wrong choice? What if he gets into danger because of the person he falls for? Are you not afraid that what happened with Sara—"  
_

_"Enough." His father almost hissed._

_Ryuu froze at the mention of his sister's name. It was two years ago when his sister died— murdered was more like it. She died at the tender age of 18. He was devastated upon hearing of his sister's death, and he was even more devastated when he learned that the death of his beloved sister was caused by the family of the man she loves, of the man whom he had treated like a brother. He shook his head as if to shake off the bitterness that came with the memory._

_Gerard is not his enemy._

_Gerard had loved his sister more than anyone else. More than her own family could love her._

_He had seen a glimpse of him during Sara's funeral. And Gerard was in a more ruined state than he had been. He respected him even more upon learning that Gerard had been forbidden to attend the funeral yet he had risked everything just to see his sister one more time..._

_Ryuu abruptly stood up. "Excuse me," He all but murmured as he left the room._

_Recalling what had passed made him miss his sister once again, much more his more-or-less brother. He barely saw Gerard anymore. Gerard had been locked up in the Walker mansion, banned from contacting anyone from outside. An occasional letter delivered by Cedric would come, but that was all. He never felt so alone..._

_._

_._

_._

_"She's coming back!" Ryuu shouted out to the open space._

_He couldn't stop smiling. The words "She's coming back" kept replaying in his head. He couldn't believe it. After several years of not being able to talk to her... _She_ was coming back!_

_"Who's coming back?"_

_Ryuu turned around and his eyes brightened. "Gerard-sama." More than five years has passed since his sister's death, and Gerard was finally able to find a loophole, so from time to time, he visited Ryuu._

_Gerard grinned upon seeing the first genuine smile of the boy whom he had cared for as a brother._

_"Misaki," Ryuu breathed, "She's coming back."_

_Upon the mention of the name, Gerard's smile turned into a frown. "Oh." He said shortly._

_Ryuu didn't notice Gerard's lack of enthusiasm and happiness for him. He was just too surprised, too shocked, too happy._

_Gerard watched silently as Ryuu practically skipped with happiness. Misaki Ayuzawa— no, Misaki _Ashford_... The girl who had captured the heart of his half-brother. When he first learned of this, he was torn. He knew that the girl had to be used as a pawn in his chess piece in order to let his half-brother return to the Walker family... yet he didn't want her involved because he knew that she meant a lot to Ryuu. Yet, even if he didn't do anything to the girl, his father will surely make the moves himself._

_"Takumi will be returning to the household soon," Gerard murmured._

_Ryuu stopped, catching Gerard's words despite his low tone. He looked at Gerard in shock, "Takumi? Your half-brother?"_

_Gerard nodded, "Father... has plans..."_

_Ryuu's eyes narrowed. He too, after all, was aware of the scheming plans of the Walker head. "And what threats have they laid out for him?"_

_"Takumi... is infatuated with... a certain lady—"_

_Ryuu groaned, immediately guessing the direction of the conversation. "Dirty tricks."_

_"And I'll have you know," Gerard said gently, "That I'm part of that planning."_

_Ryuu's eyes widen._

_"I have to go," Gerard suddenly said as Cedric appeared beside him out of thin air._

_"You're going to hurt your brother. You should know how it would feel better than anyone else." Ryuu stated._

_Gerard shook his head, "There's no other way." His voice already sounded detached._

_"Ge—"_

_"You will meet him in the near future." Gerard said as he walked towards the car, "It can't be avoided. Your paths will cross. And, Ryuu," Gerard looked at him, "You may hate him, despise him, because of what he's going to take from you, or maybe it's going to be the other way around. Where he will hate you because of what you've taken from him, but please. Please take care of Takumi for me, when I'm gone."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryuu gasped as he woke up.

His heart was beating fast as he recalled the dream— a memory from the past...

Back then he had wondered why Gerard would think that he would hate his half-brother. Someone who he had never even met personally. And now he understood... because the two of them were fighting for the same person, they were in love with the same charismatic person...

But what had made his heart accelerate so much was because of Gerard's last words...

___"Take care of Takumi for me, when I'm gone."_

Something felt different as Gerard said those words... He wasn't surprised when Gerard had said that, after all, he was aware of Gerard's illness. But as he recalled his dream once more... He felt a chill run down his spine. Like he was already saying his last goodbye.

Ryuu shook his head.

He couldn't afford to think like that. He sat up from his bed, tossing the covers to the side. He slapped his cheek lightly as he tried to regain his normal breathing pattern. Even if everyone said that Gerard had less than a week to live, he _had_ to live. Gerard had to wait for him. He wouldn't dare leave him without a goodbye, just as Sara had.

But then... seconds before Sara had died, he had dreamt of a memory where Sara had to say goodbye because she was leaving for a long trip...

Ryuu's already calmed heart start beating fast once again.

He was about to get off the bed when his bedroom door suddenly opened.

"Misaki?" Ryuu said in surprise as his childhood friend stood in front of his bedroom door. Her expression seemed to be... livid?

"I THOUGHT YOU HAD LEFT FOR JAPAN TWO DAYS AGO!?" She shouted at him.

Ryuu was too shocked to speak as Misaki trudged into his room. "I cancelled it." He answered reflexively.

"You promised! That's why I didn't see you off and I went to that business trip!" She still shouted angrily.

"What's the big deal, I—"

Ryuu was cut off when Misaki suddenly pulled the collar of his shirt. He had momentarily forgotten that Misaki was able to tackle and tame the boys of her previous school, so her action was another shock for him. But this just proved that Misaki was beyond angry.

"What's the big deal?!" Misaki demanded angrily. "Do you know..." She swallowed, throwing Ryuu onto his bed.

Ryuu stilled in shock. Unable to move as he fell right back onto his bed as Misaki stood in front of him. He could see her outline shaking with obvious anger. Misaki slowly brought her hand of her mouth. "Do you know..." She said once more.

"Know what?"

"How much of an idiot you are!?"

Tears. He couldn't believe it. Misaki was crying. Why would she cry? She must've known how stubborn he was of not seeing Gerard. She should've known that he would cancel the flight as soon as she was out of sight. She. . .

"Did you know...that Gerard kept asking for you?" Misaki said, as tears still continually fell from her eyes.

Ryuu slowly sat up, "I know."

"You're a big idiot for being so stubborn..." Misaki fell to the floor.

The chill Ryuu felt a while ago suddenly came back. His eyes widen. "What... What are you trying to say?" He felt like he couldn't breathe. Like his lungs refused to let him take a breath... The words Gerard had said in his dream suddenly came back.

_"Take care of Takumi for me, when I'm gone."_

___When I'm gone..._

___gone..._

Misaki looked up to meet his scared eyes. As she saw them, she cried even more. She reached up to him and Ryuu mechanically went to her open arms as he also knelt to the floor.

"He's dead." Misaki whispered, gripping the shirt on his back, "He died an hour ago."

* * *

.

.

.

He couldn't hear.

He couldn't hear anything anymore. . . except for the endless ringing in his ears.

Usui sat frozen in his seat, which was just beside his half-brother's. Seeing Gerard's peaceful expression, he should be at ease. But why does the ringing sound make him so anxious?

He didn't know how long he had sat watching his brother sleep, but doctors were hovering around Gerard's bed. A doctor seemed to be trying to shock Gerard's body, why would they do that? His brother is perfectly fine. A nurse was talking to Usui, yet he couldn't really hear what she was saying. He felt a warm hand touched his arm and he looked up to see Cedric's blank expression.

"Takumi-sama," Cedric all but said.

Usui patted his ears twice and slightly cringed when he could still hear the ringing sound. "Something's wrong with my ear, I think." He mumbled.

"Takumi-sama," Cedric repeated. When Usui didn't answer, Cedric pulled him up by the arm. Usui didn't put up a fight and just let himself get pulled as Cedric dragged him outside Gerard's room.

When Cedric let him go, Usui looked at Cedric questioningly, "Why did you bring me outside?"

Cedric didn't answer.

Usui was about to go inside again but Cedric held his arm once more. Usui tried to shake his hand off yet Cedric's grip became stronger with each struggle.

"Enough, Takumi-sama." Cedric said.

"There's doctors inside with Gerard, maybe I could ask them why I keep hearing a ringing sound, even from here. And why they're doing that to him."

"Takumi-sama!" Cedric said in a hard voice, trying to snap Usui out of his child-like trance.

Usui stopped, and looked back to Cedric. Usui's face didn't have any particular expression at all, he just had the usual bored expression of his. All the more that Cedric knew he was masking everything. "Gerard might be calling for us. You shouldn't leave your master's side."

Cedric looked down the white tiles of the hospital, he still didn't let go of Usui's arm. "Enough," Cedric spoke softly. "Gerard-sama's gone."

"You know that this is a bad joke to play," Usui said seriously as he tried once again to enter his brother's hospital room.

"You heard the machine. Gerard-sama is gone. It was a flat line."

"You know Gerard, he could've just removed the—"

"Takumi-sama." Cedric said firmly.

Suddenly Usui's whole body went limp, Cedric slowly let go of his arm as he stayed on the floor. "The ringing has stopped," He heard Usui murmured.

At the same time, a doctor came out of Gerard's room. The grave expression the doctor wore was enough answer for Cedric. The doctor looked at Usui, who was sitting limply on the floor, then he turned to Cedric. He sadly shook his head at Gerard's loyal butler.

Cedric looked down and watched as Usui leaned his head back onto the wall, his emerald eyes were blank. "He's really gone, isn't he." He said in a detached voice.

"He is," Cedric answered.

"Tsuh," Usui let out his breath, then he started to chuckle, "He actually gave up, and here I thought he was going to wait for Ryuu."

"He knew Ryuu-sama wouldn't come."

"No final words?"

"He had a letter written for Ryuu-sama,"

Usui gave out a short laugh. He brought his hand over his face as he gave out a short laugh once again.

"His last wish," Cedric slowly started, seeing as tears began spilling down Usui's cheeks.

"What is it?" Usui's voice was still strong.

"Was to tell Ryuu-sama immediately when he pass away."

Usui chuckled once again, "He still worried about others rather than himself."

Cedric didn't say a word as Usui brought his hand away from his face, Cedric didn't look at him—as a sign of respect.

"You must have Gerard's phone on you," Usui finally spoke.

"I already had him informed," Referring to Ryuu.

"And?"

"I wasn't able to connect to Ryuu-sama's mobile, so I called Misaki Ashford-sama's."

Upon hearing Misaki's name, Usui froze. Several emotions ran inside him all at the same time. The last time he saw Gerard, Cedric had told him that he should find his own happiness... and that was what his older brother would've wanted for him... but then... isn't he too late already? For all he knows... Ryuu has made a bold move. A lot could happen within a year.

"I want to talk to him." Usui said quietly, his tears already dried. He slowly stood up and met Cedric's eyes with a pair of determined ones. Cedric quietly handed him Gerard's phone.

Usui took a deep calming breath as he dialed Ryuu's number. "Then I'll arrange everything immediately," Cedric said, bowing shortly in front of Usui.

Something twisted within Usui's chest seeing Cedric bow so formally in front of him for the first time. Cedric had always been respectful, but he only showed this much respect in front of his master. Cedric being this respectful to him just met that he had chosen another master, which is only allowable if his current master refused him or died...

Cedric had chosen him...

Because his brother is now dead. . . Usui felt sick.

And when Cedric spoke of arrangements... _Gerard's funeral. . . _

Usui jerked slightly upon hearing the other end pick up.

"Cedric?"

Usui felt as if someone had knocked the breath out of him as he heard the voice on the other end of the line. _It had been so long..._

"Hello?" The voice spoke once again after more seconds had passed.

"Can I speak to Ryuu?" Usui finally spoke. "If I'm not mistaken, this was suppose to be his mobile number."

It suddenly became silent on the other end too, the only reassurance that the other end was still there, was the steady sound of someone breathing.

"Ayuz—" Usui immediately stopped himself as he was about to call her former name. He quickly changed his words, "How's Ryuu? Have you told him?"

"Mm," Misaki answered shortly.

"Is he there?"

"Ryuu's not in the best shape to come talk about it right now," Misaki answered hesitantly.

"He should've come." Usui half-snapped. He was slightly surprised at his tone. For some reason, he just realized that he actually felt jealous of Ryuu. The fact that his half-brother's last wish was for Ryuu and what's more... the girl he loves is also with Ryuu...

Misaki, upon hearing the tone of Usui's voice, immediately shifted to Ryuu's defense. "You should know how hard this is for him too! Gerard is practically Ryuu's brother, you should know how he feels."

"Well, does he feel any better not seeing Gerard? He's too late."

"Usui." Misaki's voice was suddenly half pleading.

Pleading for what? For him to understand Ryuu?

"Is that Takumi?" Usui heard someone speaking on the other end.

"Yes," Misaki answered, pulling the phone a few distance away from her ear.

"Let me have a word with him,"

"Ryuu..."

"I'm fine."

Usui heard a long sigh coming from Misaki as he assumed that Misaki handed the phone over to Ryuu.

"I'm heading there as soon as possible." Ryuu spoke briefly.

"You should've done so sooner," Usui replied.

Ryuu chuckled tiredly, "What would you have done if you were the only one that kept him living? That made him have a goal to live, even if it was just a day longer? You would probably have done the same thing as me."

Usui stayed silent as Ryuu's words registered in his thoughts. Would he? Would he have done the same thing Ryuu had done? He wasn't so sure...

"I'll bring Misaki with me." Ryuu added, immediately hanging up the phone before Usui could say another word.

But that proved to be a futile effort, because Usui wouldn't be able to respond anyway, as he suddenly felt his heart thumping loudly to the point where his ears were ringing once again.

Ryuu was bringing Misaki back.

What would that mean?

Will she stay?

Of course not. She has her life and business and future already set out in America. Why would she want to stay here in Japan?

Then maybe...

Usui sighed as he leaned onto the wall.

So many things to think about... Did she choose Ryuu? Is he really too late?

He was mad at Ryuu for not coming to see his brother sooner, he was angry that he didn't do anything when obviously Ryuu would've wanted to see Gerard. He realized that he was being a hypocrite. He, himself, didn't do anything for the whole year. He didn't even pursue Misaki, he didn't even went out of his way to see her...

"I love you," He all but whispered to himself.

* * *

~o~o~o~

* * *

.

.

.

"I heard Ryuu was missing..." Shintani panted, he had ran all the way to the room with worry.

Misaki was standing in front of Ryuu's father's desk as Ryuu's father sat behind it. The two looked up from their discussion as Shintani suddenly entered the room without a knock. Shintani took a deep breath as to regulate his breathing.

As Shintani walked across the room, he didn't meet Misaki's eyes. Misaki also noticed that he didn't have his normally cheerful aura around him... well who wouldn't? Shintani swiftly stood beside her.

"Do you have any idea where he may have been?" Misaki asked, her voice was stressed.

She and Ryuu had taken the earliest flight going to Japan from America, and the two were immediately met with an entourage from the Sasaki household. Misaki and Ryuu went straight to Ryuu's mansion where his parents tightly hugged him, and despite everything, Ryuu didn't shed a single tear. To some point, it had worried Misaki.

Gerard's death must have had a great impact on Ryuu... when she broke the news to him, all he had done was stare blankly ahead of him... not a single tear, not a single word.

She was surprised when Ryuu suddenly spoke when she was talking to Usui over the phone. It was the first time he had spoken after the news. And when she studied his face, it didn't seem like he had lost someone important at all. He had just looked... tired.

"I know where to find him." Shintani said quietly.

Misaki's eyes widen. "How would you know where to find him?"

Shintani still didn't look at Misaki straight in the eyes. "He's in pain... and there's only one way for him to drown his pain and forget about them momentarily."

"That child," Ryuu's father, Jiiro, said stiffly, "He couldn't have."

"Sir," Shintani said respectfully, "There's only so much Ryuu can handle."

Misaki looked from Shintani to Ryuu's father. What were they talking about? What does Shintani mean that there could only be so much Ryuu can handle? And why aren't they panicking? Was this something that had already occurred?

"Where is he!?" Misaki couldn't help but demand.

For some reason, Jiiro looked away from Misaki's gaze, and this time Shintani met her eyes.

"When you left," Shintani swallowed. "When we were kids... you must've heard how devastated he was... he was able to cope because he had his sister by his side... and then when Sara-nee-san died..." Shintani looked away, and once again he swallowed. "He..."

"He started getting addicted." Jiiro answered shortly. Ryuu's father sunk further onto his chair as he gave out a long sigh tiredly. And at that moment, Misaki could practically see him age as the seconds passed.

"He started gambling, drinking, and girls..." Shintani murmured.

Misaki's eyes widen.

"He's a perfect gentleman when he needs to be," Shintani instantly jumped to his cousin's defense. "That's why a scandal never broke out. He was just doing it to drown his sadness. He usually did it by night, Ryuu_—"_

"Enough," Ryuu's father said weakly.

"So he's..." Misaki spoke, then she swallowed hard. "I'll talk to him." She said determinedly.

"Ryuu wouldn't want you to see him like that," Shintani said in a low voice.

"We have no choice," Jiiro said gently, "That child... you should know better than anyone else why he would resort to going back."

Shintani clenched his fists shut as he glared at the wooden floor of the study room. "He should be aware that that isn't the case."

"Which case?" Misaki asked, this time she tried to control herself from snapping. She didn't like it when people seemed to talk in riddles.

Ryuu's father leaned forward as he clasped Misaki's hand which was on top of his desk. He met Misaki's eyes with a gentle gaze, "He's lonely. Ryuu thinks that he is alone. When Sara had died, his mother and I hadn't been there for him. It was our fault. We concentrated too much on Sara's death that we failed to think of our son, who had also lost someone. To us, a daughter and to him, a sister. Gerard-kun had been the one to help him through his pain. This time, he is gone, and there's no one_—"_

_"_I'm here for him!" Shintani suddenly shouted.

Misaki and Jiiro jumped at Shintani's sudden outburst.

"Every single time..." Shintani spoke slowly as he tried to control his tears, this wasn't the time for him to be a crybaby. "Ryuu would always help others, he would always think of others before himself. His own happiness cast away for the sake of someone else's... Why doesn't he think that others could do the same for him? I'm his cousin and yet... doesn't he think that he can lean on me when he can't handle it anymore?"

"Hinata-kun..." Jiiro spoke gently. "The fact that you already know how he is..."

"That's why it makes me so angry," Shintani gritted his teeth.

"We'll find him," Misaki suddenly spoke. She placed a reassuring hand on top of Shintani's shoulder.

The conviction in her voice made Shintani look up. As he looked at her, he was suddenly frozen with awe.

There it was.

The strong will in her eyes.

The girl he had fallen in love with.

The girl who never backed down.

Not the girl who was trained to control her actions, to speak in a gentled-manner, to move with grace_— _no. This wasn't that girl anymore.

This is Misaki _Ayuzawa_.

Shintani shook his head as he wiped away his spilling tears, he chuckled shortly. "And here I thought I've gotten over you," He mumbled to himself.

* * *

.

.

.

It was silent as Misaki and Shintani rode the car, the only sound that came was when Shintani spoke to give directions to the driver.

Both of them were buried in their own thoughts...worrying about Ryuu.

Shintani looked outside the window as he silently clenched his hands closed. His stupid cousin... It made him so angry knowing that Ryuu thinks that he is lonely. For someone who had a lot of charisma and talents...

"What was he like?"

Shintani flinched when Misaki suddenly spoke. He looked beside him and saw that Misaki was still looking outside the window.

"If I remember... someone had mentioned that he changed when I came back..."

Shintani sighed, "Always... he had always wanted to see you. But because he wanted to protect you in his own way, he withheld his selfish desires. I can't exactly remember when he changed completely, but it was around Sara-nee-chan's death. Ryuu was close to her fiance and he wanted to see him. But Ryuu's father said it was too dangerous... knowing what _their _ family could do."

Misaki slowly looked at Shintani. She still couldn't believe it. She remembered her childhood with Shintani clearly and this is really the first time she had seen him like this. Even when she returned to the household, Shintani was always cheerful and always had an innocent view of the world. To think that even he was aware of those things...

"He rebelled. But you know what's funny?" Shintani glanced at Misaki with a small smile, "He never broke the rules. I mean, he never went to see Sara-nee-chan's fiance and he never went to see you_—_wait," He shook his head, "He never came into contact with you. While yes, he'd watch you from afar, he never spoke to you."

"And his rebellion?"

Shintani shook his head, "I've said it back then, the gambling, drinking... It was like he turned into a completely different person, he changed the way he looked. He became cooler, if you ask me." He chuckled softly. "He'd act like a total jerk all the time, he'd hang out with bad friends... but every time I got into trouble, or when I was bullied... Ryuu was always there. He'd brush me off, call me names, but he can never hide the fact that he's always worrying about me."

.

.

.

_"You're annoying!"_

_Shintani groaned as one of his upperclassmen pushed him against a wall. He winced as he felt that one of his shoulder bones might've cracked._

_"Where's your sunny face now? Always putting up that cheerful smile, it's so damn annoying,"_

_Despite the pain he was feeling from his shoulder, and from the bruises on his face, Shintani forced a smile. "What's wrong with being cheerful all the time?"_

_"Damn you—"_

_"What's going on here?" A deep voice spoke._

_Shintani looked up and saw the scary face of his cousin. His senpai immediately turned around, and upon seeing Ryuu— who had a fixed glare— he shuddered._

_"R-Ryuu-san,"_

_"Ahh," Ryuu sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm really pissed off right now." Ryuu walked slowly towards the senpai, and the senpai instinctively took steps back until his back hit the wall._

_"S-Shouldn't you be in a university right now, Ryuu-san? A-and why would you be pissed off? Don't tell me you feel sorry for a weakling like him!" The senpai glared at Shintani._

_Ryuu stretched out a hand and placed it beside Senpai's head, covering his view of Shintani. The senpai shuddered once again. Then Ryuu looked to the side and regarded Shintani with a bored look. "I could care less." Then he looked back at the senpai, "As you said, he's just a weakling. And as I was saying," Ryuu entered his free hand inside his pocket, "I'm pissed off right now because I learned that the girl I was seeing was seeing someone else."_

_"S-She's also having an affair?"_

_"Also?" Ryuu said darkly._

_"W-Well, you're pretty famous for being a p-playboy, R-R-Ryuu-san."_

_Ryuu slammed the hand which was inside his pocket, beside onto the other side of Senpai's head. The senpai whimpered as he shut his eyes tightly._

_With that, Ryuu chuckled as he straightened._

_The senpai opened his eyes to see Ryuu laughing without humor._

_"Here you are, calling someone else a weakling, when in fact, you're one yourself." Ryuu turned around, "I want you gone within ten seconds."_

_Shintani saw his senpai stagger as if he had lost the energy in his legs as he tried to get away as soon as possible. As soon as he was gone, Shintani turned to look at his cousin who was staring blankly ahead of him. For him, this was a normal sight. He concluded that Ryuu might've been thinking about his tragic past._

_Shintani took a deep breath and smiled brightly, "Ryuu~!"_

_"Stay away from me." Ryuu looked at him with a death glare._

_"You're mad at me too?" Shintani said cutely, "After you came all the way to see me?"_

_"I didn't come here to see you, I just happened to pass by on the way home." Ryuu said shortly as he started to walk away._

_Shintani chuckled as his cousin left, he shook his head, "Yeah right. Your house is just by your university. Why would you come to my school, which is clearly out of the way?"  
_

.

.

.

Shintani chuckled at the memory.

"Anything relatively funny?" Misaki half-snapped.

"Sorry," Shintani smiled. He nearly forgot about the situation at hand. He looked at Misaki and saw that she was fidgeting in her seat, probably worrying. "Don't worry too much," Shintani said cheerfully.

Misaki was surprised with the sudden enthusiasm and cheer in Shintani's voice. She tried to study his face to see any signs that he was just trying to act cheerful... but, he was genuine.

Before she could speak, the driver had spoken. "We're here, Hinata-sama."

Misaki immediately looked outside the window, for a moment she was about to ask if they were in the right place. It was so crowded and they were surrounded by buildings with neon signs. Advertisements of karaoke, prices for motels, bars opened until midnight... Then she remembered.

This was Ryuu's life when he had broken down... this was his crowd... his safe house from the pain of reality...

As Misaki stepped out of the car, someone immediately placed an arm over her shoulder. "What a nice car, ojou-sama. What are you doing here? Looking for—"

"Don't you dare touch me," Misaki spoke menacingly as she gripped the arm which was on her and swiftly threw the middle-aged man onto the floor.

Misaki was about to beat the guy when she heard someone chuckled. She looked up and saw Shintani stifling his laughter. "I guess I shouldn't have worried about bringing you to a place like this."

Misaki suddenly blushed at his implication. "I'm sorry I'm not lady-like enough," She grumbled.

"You were never lady-like to begin with too." He chuckled, "Well then, let's go." As soon as Shintani turned around, the smile on his face faded. He looked ahead of him and immediately saw a dark alley.

He had followed Ryuu once, and this place brought nothing but bad memories for him. This place was an eye opener, he had realized that he had lived a pampered and spoiled life. The first and last time he came here was where everything began. He had viewed the world differently. He had learned of the foul ways of the people... especially the Walker's.

He shook his head and took a deep breath as he stood at the mouth of the dark alley.

"Are you sure about this place?" Misaki asked right behind him. "It's pitch black."

"I'm certain," Shintani smiled as he looked back, "Unless you want to hold my hand?" He reached out his hand for her.

Misaki tried to study Shintani's face once more. She felt that something wasn't quite right...

"Ara? Weren't you the young man who had followed Ryuu-sama here a few years back?"

From the dark alley, emerged two women. One had curly dark raven hair and the other had a long fiery red hair, both were slim and tall, and most of all, they were beautiful.

_Prostitutes?_ Misaki distastefully thought.

"Have you see Ryuu around?" Shintani immediately spoke.

The girl with raven hair lit up a cigarette as she regarded Shintani, "Well, you've grown up to be a fine man. Would you want to be our customer?"

The one with red hair laughed shortly, "Can't you see he has a girl with him? Come on Ai."

"He asked you a question!" Misaki suddenly demanded, "Can you please answer him?"

"Oh? And you've got an attitude." Ai said. She laughed too, "No, we haven't seen Ryuu-kun around. I miss him though, it had always been fun with him around." Then she brought the cigarette to her lips.

"Speaking of Ryuu-sama," The other girl spoke, looking only at Shintani, "How is he?" She asked sincerely, "We got a little worried when he stopped showing up. Is he still hurting?"

Ai rolled her eyes, "You shouldn't worry so much about him. He didn't show up, then it just means that he's fine now."

"But he came here looking for him,"

"Gerard-san passed away," Shintani said in a small voice.

Both girls who were talking suddenly froze. Misaki looked at Shintani with surprise. Why did he tell them about that? And what's with the reaction the two women had? It seemed like they know about Gerard and his relationship with Ryuu.

"Did he disappear after his death?" Ai's cigarette suddenly fell onto the floor as she spoke wide-eyed and worried.

Shitnani nodded slowly.

"Damn, poor kid," Ai said, "I can still remember when he first came here, looking lost."

"He was crying, wasn't he?" The other girl spoke sadly.

"Crying?" Misaki said.

The girl nodded, "His sister had just passed away. I think he was around 16 at that time. He kept saying the words 'I want to see her', 'I miss her', 'I love her so much'. It was later that he told us that it wasn't his sister he was talking about, but a girl he had loved since he was young."

Misaki stiffened.

Shintani shifted from his spot, "If Ryuu's not here, we'll try looking somewhere else. Thank you." He hastily pulled Misaki's arm as he tried to go back to the car's direction.

"You're that girl, aren't you?" Ai spoke while Misaki and Shintain's backs were turned to them.

"Ai?" The other girl was confused.

"You should know damn well that you're now his only hope. Since Ryuu-kun is missing, it means that you do not return his feelings at all. That kid has gone through so much pain because of you. The pain he felt when he lost his sister is still nothing compared to the pain he felt upon losing you. Now that you're within his reach again, it turns out he still can't have you. Maybe you'd think he's devastated right now because of the death of his sister's fiance, but don't you think that it's possible that it's all because of you?"

"Misaki-chan came back a year ago already," Shintani spoke stiffly without turning back, "You can't place the blame on her."

"You too," Ai spoke, "His precious cousin, right? You're in love with her, aren't you? You should know Ryuu-kun's personality very well. Let me guess, he must've held back his feelings when this ojou-sama returned, because he was aware of your feelings."

"Ai, stop it," The other girl said softly. She noticed that Misaki had begun shaking.

Ai shook her head, "They should know how much pain they've inflicted on Ryuu-kun. He's a good kid. He should never have come here, at such a young age too. He_—"_

"Right! I knew that from the start!" Misaki shouted angrily as she turned around to face them, "Ryuu would always think of others first! But it's his decision to do so! Even if I tell him to be selfish, he wouldn't! Because he chose to do so! What Ryuu wants to do with his life, it's his choice! It's his choice to find happiness!"

Shintani stood speechless beside Misaki as he watch her explode.

When she finished speaking, she immediately walked away ahead of him. Shintani turned briefly, only to see the shocked faces of the two women. "Well said."

* * *

.

.

.

"So those were..." Misaki trailed off as she let her assumption hang in the air. She watched the people outside the car, getting out of the way as the car slowly maneuvered around the crowded place.

"Yes, they're prostitutes," Shintani sighed as he leaned his head back on the seat's headrest.

"Where do we head next, Hinata-sama?" The driver interrupted as soon as he was able to drive on the main rode again.

"Remember that place where we always pick Ryuu up? Let's head there." Shintani answered.

"Hai."

"Age 16, she said... so Ryuu had been doing those things," She said disgustedly, "For four years."

"Hey." Shintani moved his head forward as he stared at Misaki with surprise, "What thoughts are running inside your head right now? Are you thinking that Ryuu's been engaging in something with those prostitutes?"

Misaki suddenly blushed at the delicate topic. "They _are _prostitutes," She reasoned.

Shintani shook his head and chuckled. "You don't know him too well. The ones we met back there were Ai and Maaya. There was one time I followed Ryuu there because I've been told that he always went back to the mansion in the morning. The only time I followed Ryuu, I'd been found out— by Ai-san. Ryuu didn't know I was there, but I saw what he had been doing."

"Drinking?"

"No," He shook his head, "I never told anyone... but the fact about Ryuu drinking and gambling were lies he decided to spread on his own. When I saw him...he was crying." Shintani said gently.

"Crying? Then—"

"Ai and Maaya were like a substitute for Sara-nee-chan. They were like Ryuu's older sisters. Ai-san had told me that they had first seen him drinking in the streets and he had accidentally collapsed in front of the place where they work. When she and Maaya-san took him inside the bar, Ryuu had poured his heart out. You've seen how Ai-san and Maaya-san are. Ai-san is a very frank person while Maaya-san is a soft-hearted one. Hearing Ryuu's pain... well, they helped him."

"I thought Gerard was there for him."

"You forgot, for a time, Gerard was locked away."

Misaki was quiet once again.

"There's one more place where we can search for him. It's the only last place I could think of."

"Where—" Misaki stopped abruptly as she recognized the street they were in.

"Here," Shintani spoke, opening the car door. "Is where Ryuu would spend majority of his free time."

Misaki got out of the car and her eyes widen at the sight in front of her. "This is... Seika Academy."

"He would always come here, hoping to catch a glimpse of you. His usual accomplice would be Gerard," He chuckled shortly. "And every time they get back home, Sara-nee-chan would scold them."

"Were there spies following them?" Misaki answered in a small voice.

Shintani shook his head, "It's because Ryuu would always have a bright smile upon his face."

Misaki swallowed as she felt a pang of guilt suddenly stab her.

It was clear. So clear to everyone that she meant everything to Ryuu... That all Ryuu had been waiting for was her return. Everyone could see it clearly in his eyes, his face, his actions...

She clenched her fists closed as she stared at the black hood of the car.

He had practically given his everything just for her. But what was she giving him back in return? Ryuu helped her in so many ways. He helped her when she was in an inescapable situation, he helped her when she didn't want to hurt Shintani, he helped her... he helped her with her heart... But what was she doing for him?

She was hurting him over and over again.

He stayed by her side the whole time... without a single word of complaint. The one time he was selfish, she had rejected him...

"He shouldn't love me this much," Misaki said under her breath.

Shintani turned to look at her as he heard the words. He regarded her with sad eyes. "That was his choice, like you said."

"I—"

Shintani cocked his head to the side, gesturing to a certain direction. Misaki looked too and saw a familiar dark maroon haired gentleman sitting on a bench, staring ahead. "Go," Shintani said softly.

"Shouldn't you...?" Misaki couldn't speak anymore, her voice was suddenly dry.

"Go," Shintani urged again. "Just don't break his heart too much." Before Misaki could say anything, Shintani ducked inside the car and had the driver drive backward immediately.

"Are you sure Hinata-sama?" The driver asked as he had driven the car to another corner.

"It's fine." Shintani said in a tight voice. He brought his hand to his cheeks, feeling the dampness. "If I was able to handle it, then Ryuu would be able to handle it too."

* * *

.

.

.

Ryuu sighed once more as he stared at the blank beige wall across from him. It was almost nighttime... He had been sitting here the whole time. There was so much memories which he was able to relieve here. Memories he had spent with Gerard, where the two of them were watching quietly for the moment where a certain raven haired girl would walk by.

They had shared numerous laughter most especially when Misaki had entered the high school division. He saw how rough she handled the delinquents in her school. Though he found it amusing, at the same time, he admired her.

She was strong-willed.

He knew that if she were to get mixed in their politics once again, Misaki wouldn't break down that easily. She would always find a way.

As he thought of those, he guessed that everyone was probably worrying over his disappearance.

He couldn't help it.

For one day, he wanted to be alone. Coming back here had been painful, most especially the reason for his return. Two things will be taken away from him at the same time...

Gerard. . .

...and Misaki. . .

He's going to lose her now. The fantasy he had been living in for one year is about to end as soon as he attends Gerard's funeral... or maybe sooner. Bringing her here...

_The diamond ring..._

It suddenly flashed inside his mind. The ring she wore...

"WHAT KIND OF IDIOT ARE YOU!?"

Ryuu fell from the chair at the sudden surprise he had. He turned wide-eyed with his hand on his heart as he saw an angry Misaki hovering in front of him. As soon as he saw her face, he turned away.

"What are you doing here," Ryuu said in a half-angry tone.

"Everyone was worrying about you!"

Ryuu held onto the bench as he tried to support himself up, "And they sent you as part of the search team?" He brushed some dirt off his clothes while avoiding Misaki's glare. "You didn't have to come find me. I need time alone."

"I'm sorry."

Ryuu flinched and accidentally looked at her. Misaki had a guilty expression upon her face as she held one of her arm.

"I can understand why." Ryuu suddenly comprehended. He looked at the cobblestone underneath his feet, "You didn't have to say it."

"I have to." Misaki said, "I have to say it, because if I don't, you wouldn't give up."

"It's my choice to keep on fighting."

"You're being unreasonable!"

"Since when did love become reasonable?" Ryuu chuckled shortly.

Ryuu's nonchalance bothered Misaki. She felt herself getting worked up again.

"I'll never be able to return your feelings." Misaki said frankly.

"I know that."

"No, you don't understand!"

Ryuu was about to talk back until he saw her face. The fire in his features suddenly faded. He clenched his hands to his side. "You know how much I hate to see you cry," He said gently.

"I can tell what your heart is planning," Misaki spoke, ignoring the tears falling down her cheeks. "You're hoping. Hoping, hoping and hoping. Hoping that one day Usui would leave me. Then you'd stay by my side until I'd look at you the way you want me to. That will never happen."

"You—"

"I'm certain!" Misaki's voice broke. "Even if Usui leaves me, I can never turn to you! I'd feel guilty all my life! I'd feel as if I'd used you. Like I've kept you on reserve."

"I wouldn't mind..."

"But I will..." Misaki said gently. "I love you, but it's not the same love you feel for me. I love you like a brother."

The hand that Ryuu was about to use to reach Misaki suddenly flinched back. He staggered a step back and chuckled unsteadily. "That's unfair Misaki. That line is one hell of an excuse. That's the worst thing you could say."

"Then hate me. Hate me and forget about me." Misaki tried to adjust her gaze into a strong one as she looked at his faltering expression.

"Misaki..."

"I can never return your feelings... You're more than aware of that Ryuu..." She brought her left hand in front of her, the back of it facing Ryuu. "Ever since that day I accepted this ring... you knew that I can never be yours..." She bit her lips as she felt her voice about to shake. "That's why... every time you tell me you love me... you always had a bright smile on you face. You never showed me your real heart..."

Ryuu could feel hot tears at the back of his eyes, but he held it in. He urged himself forward and suddenly wrapped Misaki in a tight hug.

"It hurts." Ryuu spoke, "It hurts so much to love you. You're so cruel. I've been the one who stayed by your side the whole time. What had he done for you? He never even flew up to see you."

Misaki slowly brought her arms around Ryuu as she felt his shaking form.

"I love you so much, you're every thing to me. I'm willing to let go of everything if you wished. I'm willing to do anything as long as you stay by my side. Sara-nee-san is gone and so is Gerard-nii-san. You're the only one I have left."

"Idiot!" Misaki griped his shirt, "Shintani is there for you..."

"It's different."

"I can't stay by your side..."

Ryuu's hold on her tightened as she said those words and he suddenly let go. Misaki took a few steps back as she saw his pained expression. "I'm sorry," She repeated. Wiping her tears away.

"Please," Ryuu said pleadingly, "Leave me alone..."

"I won't leave you." Misaki said determinedly, she slowly reached his arm.

Ryuu moved his arm away from her reach. "It's enough!" Ryuu suddenly said angrily, "If you stay with me, I can't be the nice guy anymore, Misaki! Stay away from me!"

Despite his words, Misaki stood her ground as she watched him fall onto the bench. After a few seconds passed, Misaki sat by his side. Ryuu didn't look at her nor acknowledge her. He just sat silently, his eyes hidden from her sight.

"I'll be with you until the funeral is over," Misaki said gently with a steady voice, even though silent tears flowed once again.

She brought her hand on top of his and she tightened her hold. "I'm sorry..."

"I love you so much..." Ryuu said in a dry voice.

Misaki felt droplets falling on top of her hand...

...and she realized...

He was crying...

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Review please! :)


	14. The Right One

***EDITED ENDING/STORY***

Here's the last chapter! Thank you for those who had been with me until the very end :)

I have great news for the fans of Ryuu! I will write a separate story/ending for him :) Of course, people will still have to read this series in order to understand what's happening in the new one :) The title of the Ryuu tribute is "Another Chance". Befitting, isn't it? It's already up!:D

Ryuu fans out there! Please support that fic :) I've written it just for you guys!

If you guys feel like talking or asking Ryuu questions, just ask away in /ayamiko95_, _just remember to put the story title and which character! I shall respond either in character mode or me =))

**Disclaimers: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama, but I have every right to Ryuu Sasaki :)**

* * *

**.**

**~Chapter 13 - The Right One~**

_._

_._

_._

Black.

Black was the only color seen...

Soft rain was pouring as if to emphasize the gloom in the atmosphere. A lot of people were gathered for Gerard Walker's funeral. The whole Walker clan was present, even Edward Walker, who had two policemen beside him and a few more watching from afar.

Everyone was silent as they listened to Ryuu Sasaki talk about the deceased...

All political differences were set aside, just for this grievous moment...

"...He was always there by my side whenever I needed him. He was the brother I never had. I will never forget the childhood I've spent with him. Right now, I can't blame him for leaving. It's been years since he's been watching over me. This time, he deserves happiness. Surely, he'll find that happiness up there, where Sara-nee-sama is..."

Ryuu slowly folded the speech he had written, he looked at Gerard's closed coffin for a full minute, before he swallowed and walked down the podium. He held back the tears that were threatening to fall. He had to be strong. He wouldn't be able to depend on anyone anymore...so he _had _to be strong. For his own sake and for others'.

As he was walking back to his seat, Ryuu was able to take a good look at Edward Walker. The old man never lifted his eyes, he only kept them on the floor. His expression was filled with remorse and shame.

.

.

.

_He's shaking..._ Misaki thought, as she squeezed Ryuu's hand as soon as he returned to his seat beside her after delivering his speech. _He's being stubborn... _Then she shook her head. _I'm even more stubborn than he._

"Thank you,"

Misaki glanced at Ryuu as he suddenly whispered the words. She smiled a small smile. That was all she could give... This. This was all she could offer him. Her presence as he undergoes another crucial event in his life.

He's lost so much already...

The guilt started to stab her chest once again, but she tried to fight it back.

Confusion and indecision will only hurt Ryuu more... People think that withholding one's decision will spare others from disappointment and pain— but they are wrong. Being indecisive will only cause more pain. People will tend to expect more the longer one becomes indecisive. They'd start hoping that maybe the outcome is different... The higher someone hopes...the more painful the fall of disappointment.

Ryuu had finally accepted her decision... She cannot sway from it.

She remembered Shintani's words... _Don't break his heart to much... _But she knew that she had hurt Ryuu so _so_ much. She had firmly rejected him a number of times, but that day was when she really looked in his eyes and told him to give up...

"Be strong..." She whispered back at him.

He needed to be.

He had to be strong. A lot of people will need him. She knew with confidence that Ryuu would be like Gerard. Someone who others will want to depend on. A person who will also be like a hero to others... Kind and soft-hearted. Those qualities of his... She now realized how much she had taken advantage of those...

She suddenly felt Ryuu squeeze her hand.

She looked at him in surprise since she was already deep in thought. She found him carefully studying her face, his eyes were sad but alert.

"I know what you're thinking," Ryuu said softly, "Please, forget about them. This will be the last time..." He trailed off. He looked down where their hands were interlaced and then he looked back at the podium.

_The last time..._

The sound of it from his lips hurt her a little bit. It was like he wouldn't want to see her anymore after this...

But maybe...it would be for the best? She's going to hurt him more. . .

* * *

.

.

.

"Are you alright?"

Ryuu nodded slowly as he heard Misaki's voice coming from his left. He glanced at her as he shift to his right leg while he leaned onto the wall.

"Don't you want to go back inside? There are only a few people left... don't you want to stay by his side?" Misaki asked gently.

Ryuu shook his head as he looked up at the gloomy sky, "I don't want the memory of Gerard-sama laying in the coffin to be the most vivid thing I'd remember about him. I want the memory of the times we've spent together— scheming," He chuckled shortly, "To be the strongest memories I have of him."

"I envy you," Misaki said quietly, as she sat on the dirt beside Ryuu.

"Idiot!" Ryuu suddenly said, immediately removing his coat. He easily pulled Misaki up and handed his coat to him.

Misaki managed to stifle her laughter as she shook her head in disbelief. "I'd like to think that you're alright now since you seem to able to think of the less trivial things." She carefully placed his coat on the floor before she sat down. "If I'm not indulging you right now, I'd like to point out that I'm wearing black. Getting it dirty wouldn't make a difference."

"A lady shouldn't just randomly sit anywhere." Ryuu mumbled, leaning against the wall once again.

"I can take care of myself," Misaki retorted.

When it was silent once again, Misaki slowly glanced at Ryuu. He had a distant look upon his face, she wondered what he was thinking. Is he thinking of his memories with Gerard? Or is he thinking about the things that might happen from now on?

Misaki tightened her arms which were wrapped around her thighs, she brought her chin toward her knees.

She saw him.

After one year, she finally saw him in person once again.

Usui Takumi... Or rather _Walker._..

It was only a glance. When she turned around, she caught a glimpse of him sitting at the last row. But just a glimpse of him had already caused her heart to jump rapidly. He never went up the podium to speak of his memories about Gerard just as Ryuu had. He had remained at the back of the room the whole time.

_What would happen now..._ She wondered.

She remembered when Ryuu told Usui over the phone that he was going to take her with him. She wondered why Ryuu had to say that to him. Was there something going on which she didn't know about? She looked up at Ryuu once again and was surprised to see that he was looking down at her.

"What is it?" Misaki asked gently.

"I guess it's about time isn't it?" He looked at her sadly. "You won't be by my side soon,"

"Ryuu..." Misaki stood up, she took his coat and brushed of the dirt. "I'll always be your childhood friend." She handed his coat back to him, a sad smile on her lips.

Ryuu sighed, "You're really cruel."

Misaki couldn't help but be flustered, "What? Would you rather I severe our ties?"

"No," Ryuu chuckled softly, "But you know I have the tendency to be selfish."

"And I know that you will always place my happiness as your top priority." Misaki smiled at him.

Ryuu froze for a moment. It was a long time since he last saw her smile like that... He couldn't help but pull her into a hug. "You will always be the one girl who I'm able to love to the fullest."

"I know," Misaki answered, hugging him back gently.

"Even though I've accepted this... I will always love you."

Misaki pushed Ryuu gently as he said those words, her eyes reflected his pain. She shook her head, "There will be a day when another girl will come, she will surely make you happy. She won't hurt you like how I've hurt you. She will love you the way you deserve to be loved."

Ryuu reached out towards Misaki's face, he stroke her cheek with his thumb as he studied her face swiftly. Misaki silently brought her left hand on top of this right, she sighed. "Thank you for everything," She murmured.

"You're not wearing the ring." Ryuu said, noticing that the familiar sparkle on her left finger disappeared.

Misaki cast her eyes downward. "Ryuu..."

"Fine," Ryuu said gently as Misaki looked at him once again. He smiled softly, "I won't question you anymore. From now on, I won't do anything rash anymore. I promise. At least," He moved his hand to brush away her loose locks from her face, "Promise me that you'll be happy."

Misaki smiled, "Who do you think you're talking to? Of course I'd pursue what I want in the end."

Ryuu chuckled as he saw the fire blazing in her eyes again. Maybe it was for the best he had let her go. It was time for him to let go of the Misaki who had been his childhood friend. The girl who was always gentle and who he had always watched over. It was time for him to let go of Misaki Ashford... and accept that Misaki Ayuzawa is who she truly is now...

Ryuu kicked an invisible dirt from the ground as he sighed once again, "Please leave me alone," He murmured. He didn't bother to look up to see Misaki's expression because he was sure that it would be filled with hurt. He didn't look up nor say a word as he waited for her to leave.

"Hoping that the three of us will always be together was just a fantasy, wasn't it?" Ryuu spoke as soon as he felt Misaki's presence disappear.

Shintani came out from the corner of the wall and gave his cousin a small smile. "At least she knows we exist. That's what you were afraid of weren't you? That she won't be able to remember our childhood together. You were scared that her memories of us will simply fade away if she continues onto her life as a commoner."

Shintani's eyes softened upon seeing Ryuu's complex expression, "The memories we've shared with her will never be forgotten, she will never forget the childhood the three of us spent together. She will never forget you," He added softly.

Ryuu chuckled once again, but this time he brought his hand towards his face to cover it as tears involuntarily spilled.

* * *

.

.

.

Misaki suddenly halted.

She blinked a few times as she looked around her. Where was she? She didn't realize that she had begun to walk aimlessly. When Ryuu told her to leave him alone, her mind suddenly blanked. As she turned at the sight in front of her, she realized that she was standing in front of her school.

Why did she come here?

Misaki touched the low iron gate in front of her school and a sudden smile appeared on her lips as memories were suddenly rushing to the front of her mind. She could remember the time where she reprimanded the idiot trio because of their unruly uniforms. Misaki effortlessly jumped over the iron gate and started walking into the school building.

She walked into the empty building and headed towards her unoccupied locker. She could still remember the time when Usui suddenly asked her if something was wrong and that Shintani had suddenly appeared just in the nick of time.

Misaki slowly opened her locker and her eyes widen.

Letters.

Stack of letters fell from her locker.

She couldn't even see her slippers beneath the stacks. Misaki leaned down and gathered the letters which fell and she saw a note on top of the pile.

_Misaki-chan,_

_We missed you so much! When are you coming back? Seika Academy is not the same without you, it's not the same without its president. The boys may complain a lot, but they really appreciate the things you've done for our school. Please come back soon! We couldn't send these letters to you because your mother said that you're not living with them anymore and that she has no idea where you've gone. Even though the news that you are actually an heiress came out, you're still our most precious friend! We hope that you get these letters someday._

_Love, Sakura-chan and Shizuko-chan_

Misaki couldn't help but tear up upon reading the short note from her best friend. She couldn't believe that this massive pile of letters are letters telling her that they want her back. It had been almost two years since she left the academy, and the janitors didn't bother to throw out these letters? Her friends have all graduated from this school, and yet— Misaki felt her heart constrict as she felt touched by her friends efforts.

She closed the locker, making a mental note to bring them all with her when she goes back to America.

Misaki walked up the familiar steps, she could remember the times she would chase after boys who broke the rules in school, the times where she would reprimand students loitering. Most of all, she could remember the memories she had of Usui...

She laughed softly as she realized how much she has changed now that she knew about her real life. She had been brought up to be a lady and yet as she grew up she became a tomboy, someone who is feared by majority of the school's male population.

She walked along the hallway where the student council room is. She could remember the time when Usui's existence was no more than a pain for her, he was just one of those boys who broke the rules and piss her off unendingly. She remembered that she would always reprimand him for breaking a girl's heart, for always making them cry when they confess to him. As she remembered that, deep in her heart, she now feels grateful. Although she felt sorry for those girls, she couldn't help but swell with pride that Usui had chosen her.

As she opened the student council room, she remembered the time when Usui first discovered her secret in Maid Latte as she was taking out the trash. After discovering her secret, her life turned into a roller coaster.

Misaki touched the desk that used to be hers, she was surprised to see that the place remained untouched. Her things were still there. Did this place run without a president? She also saw the familiar chair beside her desk and she sighed.

Usui would always take that seat even though she always tell him that he's not allowed inside the room. He never listened to a word she said and just did things as he please without caring that he was inconveniencing others.

Now that she thought of it, she had always thought that Usui was merely trying to tease and irritate the hell out of her. She blushed upon realizing her stupidity. He had always been clear and vocal about his feelings for her, yet she always took it as a joke.

She reached the window where she would always oversee the students of Seika. She blushed again as she remembered that time when Usui had kissed her by this window. He had broken her resolve so easily. She had just officially become an Ashford at that time...

Once again, the thoughts that always haunt her came back. _Would things have been the same if I didn't become an Ashford?_ Yet, she knew the answer to that. _It wouldn't have made a difference._

She knew that regardless of her feelings for Usui which became the reason for her to go to her father, she would still return and become an Ashford once again. Her grandfather would pull some strings to bring her back to the household. And so, everything would still be the same. She and Usui would still be enemies.

_Would things still turn out the same?_

Father might not have died...

She clenched her hands to her side as she thought of her father once again. Would he still be alive if she had not chosen love over family?

Misaki sighed as she closed the door behind her.

As she walked up the steps further, she began to smile once again. She stopped three steps before she reached the door leading to the rooftop. She remembered that she had sat her with Usui when she was hypnotized by Kanou to hate Usui with all she's got. For that brief moment, she had let her guard down and showed Usui her true feelings... She had been thankful... She remembered vividly that Usui promised that he will make her fall in love with him.

Her heart had sped uncontrollably at that time, but she didn't let it show. She immediately brought her guard up. But then, it was like Usui's words were filled with Kanou's hypnotizing spell. From that day onward, she unconsciously began falling in love with him...

With everything going on in her life, she had once again set aside her main objective to joining the Ashford's. She lost sight of her main goal, and because of the that, she had hurt people who were not supposed to be hurt in the first place. If she kept in sight the sole goal of wanting the reach Usui's level because she's in love with him... she didn't have to be confused about her feelings. She didn't have to drag Ryuu or Shintani into her problems...

Misaki opened the door leading to the rooftop, she closed her eyes briefly because of the sudden bright light.

The only reason why she had to go back was because she's in love with Usui Takumi.

The boy who changed her. Seeing things in a positive light, if it weren't for Usui she wouldn't have sought out her father whom she had always hated. If she hadn't done that, she wouldn't have known that her father had loved her all those years... She wouldn't have known that another was kept from her. Her world wouldn't have expanded if it weren't for Usui.

She looked around the vast space of the rooftop, she walked towards the wired fence. She saw a particular building and recalled the time when Usui had jumped to get the picture of the both of them, with her wearing her maid uniform. Misaki leaned onto the wires and sighed. Everything used to be so easy.

"Heeeh? Who do we have here?"

Misaki froze as she recognized the familiar voice that came from behind, somewhere above. She heard a loud thud indicating that he had just jumped off and was now standing behind her. "Did Kaichou miss the school already?" He asked.

"You're not supposed to be here," Misaki spoke.

Usui chuckled shortly, "So are you. We're not students of this school anymore."

"D-Did you know I would come here?" Misaki turned around to look at him. But as soon as she did that, she regretted it. Because seeing him up close made her lose her train of thoughts. Any comeback or retort she has to say to him instantly flew out of her mind.

"I had a guess. After all, it had been so long since you've seen this school right?" Usui said, putting his hands inside his pocket. "Were you worried about this place?"

It took Misaki a full minute before she turned away, "Yes," She answered him, "But it seems like everything is fine."

"Yukimura and the others tried their best in your place. They continued your legacy though they didn't use as much force as you did. With you gone, everybody suddenly started cooperating."

"So you're saying that it was for the best that I left?"

"I'm saying," Usui suddenly took her hand and pulled her close to him, "Is that without you, this school wouldn't even start changing for the better."

Misaki's heart stopped for a moment at the close proximity between her and Usui, she couldn't talk as his intense emerald eyes pierced through her. "Is that all you had to say?" Misaki asked, writhing away from him, but Usui kept a steady grip on her arm. "Let—" She winced.

"Everything happens for a reason, Ayuzawa." He said gently.

Misaki froze. She wasn't sure if it was because of what he said or if it was because he called her _Ayuzawa._ After she became an Ashford, she never heard anyone call her an Ayuzawa anymore...

"Why are you really here," Misaki asked in a small voice, her hands clenching closed.

When Usui saw this, he let her hand go. "Nothing in particular," Then he turned around and walked towards the other side.

Misaki flinched as her senses started to work once again. His intense gaze... She realized that his lashes were damp. She also just realized that the hand which held her firmly was slightly shaking.

"Usui, you..." Misaki said speechlessly. She had never seen him cry before, nor show any sign of tears for that matter...

Usui griped the wired fence and chuckled shortly, "Ah, I got caught."

Misaki stood motionlessly as Usui leaned his head onto the railing. _Of course,_ She thought. Even though he and Gerard grew up separately, even though they have different fathers... they were still brothers. It's only normal that Gerard's death would cause Usui pain...

"Usui—"

"He was trying to reach out to me, yet I always pushed him away." Usui spoke in a detached tone. "He's helped me this much yet I always assume that he had an ulterior motive."

Misaki felt her heart somersault as she saw herself in Usui. He was filled with regret... just like how she was. She had believed that her father betrayed her, so she grew up hating him...

"It's too late to apologize now," Usui said in a dry voice, "No wonder he didn't have anything to say to me as he died. Ryuu is more like his brother than I'll even be."

"That—" Misaki stopped, she placed her hand inside her pocket and brought out a letter. She slowly approached Usui, standing near him, she saw another drop of tear falling onto the floor. She handed the letter to him, "Gerard gave this to Ryuu for a long time now."

Usui didn't look at her as he simply reached for the letter, "Why would he have this?"

Misaki shook her head, "I don't know. Before coming back here, Ryuu told me that you would be feeling the same pain I've felt when I've lost Father... He heard about Gerard's last wish and he guessed that you may think that way... that he cherishes Ryuu more than you."

"That's the truth."

Misaki remained silent as Usui turned away from her and opened the letter.

_Takumi,_

_I don't know when you'd be able to get this letter, but if you do, then that might mean that I am unable to be by your side anymore._

_I would like to apologize for everything that I may have done to you. Using you and dragging you back into the Walker family is something that cannot be helped. This is where you are meant to be. I apologize for being cruel to you during the short time we spent together when we were little, before our aunt adopted you._

_I have always watched over you, did you know that? I saw that you grew up not wanting to form any attachment to anybody, and that may be my fault. You've lost your mother and my father shows how much he despise you, I could see how scared and lost you felt. Then you turned to me, but I only pushed you away. I didn't know what to do at that time, because at that time, all I felt was anger. My family was torn apart because of your father. You are a constant memory that my family can never be happy like before._

_But did you know I grew attached to you?_

_As a child, even though I always push you away, you would always come looking for me in tears. That wasn't how a man should be._

_When you were sent to our aunt, I could see that you've changed. As I said, you didn't like to form any attachment, you've sealed off your emotions. I couldn't help but blame myself. If only I was kinder to you, would you have enjoyed life a little bit more? But did you know? I was relieved that you were sent away from the main Walker household. That your ties with us were severed. I could at least be at ease that your life will not be turned into a pawn's. You get to move around easily too._

_Your cold demeanor continued, yet you became quite a persona wherever you go. I've heard that a lot of people come to admire you, also heard that you've broken quite a number of hearts. When did your demeanor change, I wonder? It must be around when you started hanging out with Seika's president, Misaki Ayuzawa._

_I was surprised that you grew attached to her, since I knew the whole time that Ryuu had already set his eyes on her and that she's from the Ashford household— the Walker's enemy._

_I knew that instant that the peaceful life I had hoped for you won't continue for long, so I had to start moving._

_I didn't want you to form any attachment to be since I've known that my life won't last very long. I didn't want to see that expression of betrayal on your face once I leave... but, I couldn't help myself. Hate me or not, I wanted to be part of your life. The way I treat Ryuu is how I had wanted to treat you... my little brother, legitimate or not._

_I hope you'd forgive me for planting a piece of myself in your heart._

_As far as I can see, there are a lot of good people around you who are willing to help you when you're in need, don't push them away_._ Also, always remember not to hesitate to fight for what you want._

_Your brother, Gerard._

Usui crumpled the letter as soon as he finished reading it. "Usui!" Misaki was alarmed seeing what he did. She stood in front of him and was about to salvage the letter when she felt him pull her towards him, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"W-what—" She blushed, but stopped when she felt him shaking. She could tell that he was silently crying. Misaki slowly brought her hands on his back and gently rubbed it. "He's your brother," She said softly, "It's only natural for him to love you."

"From the very start he already wished for my happiness..." He said in a muffled voice.

"He did," Misaki agreed.

"Everyone said that my birth was a mistake, a start of a disaster, yet he wished that my life would be peaceful..."

"You deserve it," She felt Usui calm down as his hold around her waist loosened.

Usui pulled away, enough to see her face. His eyes were somehow haunted and Misaki couldn't understand the reason behind it. "I've been wanting to see you for a long time now," Usui said.

Unexpectedly, Misaki suddenly pushed herself away from him. "You never came," She clenched her hands onto her side.

Those words he had said would've made her heart race any time, yet...

She had always imagined what she would say when she meets Usui once more, and never in those scenarios did she think that she would be angry at him. But, anger was suddenly dominating her feelings. "You cancelled all your meetings that required you to go to the States. So you basically don't want to see me, I get it—"

"It's not how it is." Usui said, his eyes softening as he slowly reached out to her once again.

But every step that Usui took forward, Misaki walked back. Their distance never changing. Usui sighed.

"I didn't know what to tell you," Usui said quietly. "Your father died because of my family, do you think I still have a face to show you? I didn't see it for myself, but Ryuu told me how you broke down. Do you think that after hearing that, I would be able to face you?"

Misaki laughed shortly, "That doesn't sound like you."

"People change. That experience changed me. _You_ changed too."

"You—"

"I believed. I believed that when it came to you, nothing can pull me down. I would've always found a way to protect you, to be by your side, and yet—"

"One year." Misaki said in a hard voice, "I've been waiting for you for one year! What kind of crap of an excuse are you giving me this time?!" She said angrily. "You would always take what you want, you didn't care about what others might think! You didn't care what it would do to others! When problems come your way, you would always take care of it without a problem. You would always walk around with that annoying air of confidence! What are you being weak for? Where is your superior air?"

"Ayuzawa—"

"You were my goal, the reason why I could handle anything grandfather or grandmother gave me, it was because I was thinking of you. We lead the same lives... If you can handle it, why can't I? You're an idiotic perverted alien from the start. I could never understand why you were so good at everything you do... but when I understood... when I knew that we were actually living in the same world..." Misaki reached her hand sideways, leaning onto the wall to support her balance.

Misaki looked at him with pain evident in her eyes, "Knowing I could reach your level... I was so happy."

Usui felt his heart froze.

"You've asked me why I would return to the Ashford's. It's because I want to reach you. I want to be able to stand on the same ground with you. If I don't, I'm scared that you'd get further and further away. I—"

Usui froze entirely as Misaki reached around her neck and pulled out a chain. His breath shortened as he saw a diamond ring dangling onto it.

A ring that was so familiar to him. . .

Because he bought it for her. . .

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Ryuu stood silently as he leaned onto Misaki's bedroom door. He watched as Misaki sat motionlessly by the entrance of her veranda. It had been two weeks since her father's burial. He didn't think that this was the right time, but being in the world they were in, everything moved quickly._

_Suddenly, the weight of the small box in his right hand seemed to weigh tons._

_He couldn't move from his spot as his heart began to ache for some unknown reason— did he really not know the reason?_

_He knew._

_He knew but he didn't want to admit it to himself._

_For some reason, Misaki felt like someone was watching her. She slowly turned around and saw Ryuu by her door, looking conflicted. She instantly felt bad. Ryuu had been by her side the whole time she was a mess. During her father's burial, when she practically went hysterical as dirt covered her father's coffin, Ryuu had been the one to restrain her. To say the words that had calmed her down._

"You are not alone."

_Those words alone gave her strength. She had forgotten about the people who cared for her. She had thought that she was alone now, alone in the world where she has no clue of yet. In a world where every movement, every breath she took was being monitored. She was wrong. She had Ryuu, Shintani... She had Usui..._

_Did she?_

_"Misaki," Ryuu finally spoke._

_Misaki stood up and fully turned to him as he slowly approached her._

_"I know that this isn't the right time," His easy-going attitude was gone as he fought to hide his uneasiness._

_Knowing Ryuu enough, Misaki had guessed his train of thoughts. She looked away as he stood in front of her. "I'm sorry." She immediately answered._

_"I haven't even said anything," Ryuu said jokingly, though he felt a stab in his chest._

_"You've expressed your feelings often enough," Misaki said gently, still not looking at him, "But I can't return them."_

_"So it's still going to be _him._"_

_Misaki immediately turned to look at him after hearing the obvious pain in his voice. But she was surprised to see that he was smiling. Yet his eyes... betrayed him. Misaki unconsciously clenched her hands closed behind her._

_"That won't change..." Misaki half-whispered._

_"You know I'd still fight for you,"_

_"Ryuu," Misaki said sadly._

_"Then." Ryuu reached out the velvet box towards her._

_"Ryuu," Misaki gasped, "I can't—"_

_Ryuu didn't wait for her to speak further as he opened the box himself. Misaki was too shocked to speak as she saw the expensive looking ring at the center of the velvet box. Taking advantage of Misaki's immobility, Ryuu took the ring out of its box and took Misaki's left hand._

_As Misaki realized what Ryuu was about to do, she resisted. "Ryuu, st—" She froze._

_Ryuu held the ring in front of her, eye-level. She saw a tiny word engraved inside the band of the ring. One word that made her heart stop. Just one single word... and she knew._

_Tears unconsciously spilled from her eyes as she took the ring from Ryuu._

_Ryuu took a step back as Misaki gazed at the diamond ring._

_He definitely felt his heart breaking._

_He didn't have to say anything at all._

_He felt it._

_Just that one word... They already made a connection..._

_~**Ayuzawa**~_

_._

_._

_._

_"We're here,"_

_Usui looked outside the window and realized that there was nothing but greenery... and gravestones? Where were they?_

_"Sara's buried here." Gerard answered his half-brother's unspoken question. He started to get out of the car as Cedric opened the door for him._

_"Why did you take me here?" Usui asked in his usual uninterested tone as he also got out of the car._

_"Because someone is here to see you."_

_Usui looked at his brother as saw that Ryuu was standing near a certain gravestone— praying. Usui looked at Gerard questioningly, "Why," Usui merely stated._

_Gerard raised both his hands and chuckled as he shrugged, "I'm merely following orders," He chuckled once again as he turned around and started walking. "It was Ryuu who wanted to see you."_

_As if sensing their presence, Ryuu looked up from his prayer. He gently bowed his head in acknowledgement as Gerard stood by his side. Slowly, Ryuu rose to his feet and saw Usui a few steps behind Gerard. "From your expression," Ryuu stated, seeing that Usui's face had a mix of curiosity and confusion, "I can safely assume that Gerard-sama didn't say a word about where he's taking you and why."_

_"You've assumed correctly." Usui answered, "He likes to keep things hidden." He gave his half-brother a fleeting glare._

_Gerard chuckled, "Well don't mind me. You two should talk." Without another word, Ryuu moved away and Gerard took his place as he slowly knelt down in front of Sara's grave._

_"Shall we?" Ryuu said, gesturing for Usui to go on first._

_Usui moved silently and stopped when he was more or less sure that it was a good distance from his half-brother. Even though Gerard was earnestly praying in front of his past lover's grave, he was still cunning and would be sure to listen to their conversation._

_Ryuu let out a deep breath as he inserted both hands into his pants' pockets. "So, where should I start..." He grinned._

_"Maybe you should just say things straight out." Usui suggested, a hint of sarcasm in his voice._

_Ryuu chuckled, "Impatient aren't we?" Then suddenly his expression changed into a serious one, "Her real date of birth is near, her grandmother already approved... so, I'm taking her somewhere far away."_

_Usui didn't have to guess to know who they were talking about and what Ryuu had meant. "And why are you telling me about this?"_

_Ryuu shrugged, "I didn't think I was going to tell you about it, but I wanted to give her a choice at least. She deserves that much."_

_"You're both engaged,"_

_"Says who? The media." Ryuu said, "We're not officially engaged yet, in the records anyway."_

_"She said yes to you."_

_"Because she had no other choice. This is why I'm telling you about this. I'm taking her away tomorrow. We'll leave by a private helicopter. Your brother knows the venue, if you're not chicken enough about her decision, if you're confident that she'd choose you, you have to be there."_

_Usui's eyes narrowed. "You sound as if you're already sure of her answer."_

_Ryuu shrugged, "It's up to you whether you trust me."_

_"You love her." Usui stated._

_"I never denied that." Ryuu answered coolly._

_"Then why are you doing this?"_

_Ryuu sighed, "I'll be frank with you. If Misaki's being smart, she'll choose me." He looked at Usui seriously in the eyes, "But if she's going to follow her heart, it will be you." He said softly. "It's up to her how she'll decide. That's all I'm going to say. I have to go."_

_As Ryuu turned to leave, Usui suddenly grabbed Ryuu's arm. Ryuu looked at Usui curiously. "If." Usui decided to say. "If she choose you, you can throw this away." Ryuu looked down to see Usui handing him a black velvet box._

_"I can just give it to her as something from me." Ryuu said._

_This time, Usui chuckled. "But you know that it was from me. Would you want your future wife to wear a diamond from another man?"_

_Ryuu laughed as he took the small box. "I can't guarantee you when I'll give this to her, regardless of her answer."_

_Usui let Ryuu go then._

_"I trust you." Usui answered confidently._

_For a split second Ryuu was taken aback. Then he laughed in disbelief, "Trust. Let's hope you placed your trust on the right person."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

"When Ryuu gave me this ring... I saw my name engraved on it, and I knew it was from you. Only a stubborn idiot like you would insist on calling me by my previous name." Misaki said, she tried to keep her voice light despite the heavy emotions trying to escape from her heart.

"Ha," Usui took a step back as he also leaned to the side to support himself. "Ha ha," He said once again.

Relief.

Relief surged throughout his being as she said those words.

During Gerard's funeral, he saw Misaki holding Ryuu's hand. He saw that she wasn't wearing the ring he had handed over to Ryuu. He already accepted the fact that Misaki didn't choose him. Why would she? He didn't go see her nor did he stay by her side during her darkest days.

He was aware that she already had feelings for him, but having Ryuu appear, it made him think again. Ryuu was someone from Misaki's past, from her original world. She is a legit Lady. Did he have any right to be with her when he is only an illegitimate child? While Ryuu? He is a son of two respectable people. He was a better match for Misaki.

Usui couldn't help but laugh as he realized that he had been insecure the whole time.

"What are you laughing at?" Misaki demanded, not knowing what was actually running inside Usui's mind.

"Ayuzawa," Usui shook his head, "You chose me."

Misaki blushed, "I— Isn't that already obvious?"

"What are your real feelings?" Usui asked, walking closer towards Misaki. Misaki walked a few steps back seeing that he had that familiar playful expression on his face once again. She had no choice but to stop as her back hits the wall.

"Y— You should already know that," Misaki stuttered as she tried to squeeze herself against the wall.

"Mn?" Usui finally grinned.

Misaki blushed even darker and she tried to kick him in the stomach, but Usui was able to dodge it and maintain his position effortlessly.

"Kaichou always becomes violent when she's embarrassed." Usui teased. "All those training for you to become a Lady has been in vain." He shook his head in disappointment.

"Ha—" Misaki said speechlessly.

"How do you feel?" Usui asked as he moved his face closer to hers, then he whispered, "Because I'm really in love with you, Ayuzawa."

Misaki pushed Usui away with all her strength as her face heat up, "I love you too, you idiotic perverted alien!"

.

.

.

**_The End_**

* * *

A/N: Review please :) I hope you guys were able to enjoy this chapter and realized what has been happening behind the scenes! :))

**Don't forget to vote on my poll for the next fic I'm going to write :D**

For the second time readers, I hope you enjoyed this revised chapter! Kudos! Hope to hear from you guys soon! :)

I had this revised because I realized that it had become more of a MisakiXRyuu rather than MisakiXUsui. Well no worries for me, because Ryuu will have his own share of air time. I guess I grew too attached to Ryuu T.T :))

Special thanks to _Devilish Dream_-san ! Thank you so much :) You know why~! *wink*

Don't forget to follow me on twitter!~ ayamiko_95~!


End file.
